


斗兽场是一天建成的 Arena Was Built in One Day

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 142号的目标猎物本是瓦坎达的新国王，谁知国王没抓成，只勉强抢走了个看起来很神秘的长盒子。为了讨新欢开心，萨卡的大买主欣然将长盒子里开出的这个缺了半边胳膊的地球人留下了——没准他真的身怀绝技，会在斗兽场大放异彩呢？





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“那边是怎么回事，Topaz？”萨卡的主人打了个长长的哈欠，对着不远处一指，“有拾荒者来送货了，还是有谁想开派对，没提前告诉我？”

“是142号。”女保镖面无表情地回答道，“从中庭带了一堆不合格的垃圾过来，不值得浪费您的时间。”

“是吗？斗兽场到现在还没上过中庭的选手呢，我们去看一眼。Loki呢？”

他转身望向走廊的另一头，那里通往他的众多卧室，有萨卡本土特色的，有阿斯加德主题的，有霜巨人和黑暗精灵风格混搭的，还有经过改良的火之国风情的……Loki从几十米外的某个转角跨出来，一边走，一边整理自己屁股后头那两条长长的衣摆，七八个红头发绿皮肤的生物也从转角处冒了出来，他们笑嘻嘻地裸着上身，皮肤和头发上还残留着假火的微光，其中一名年轻雌性踮起脚，千娇百媚地对着前方的主人挥起挥手，“嗨，Grandmaster！”

“嗨，小坚果！”宇宙元老毫不吝啬地抬起手，对着她挥了一挥，“原来你们是这种绿色，那间屋子的光照不太好，我还以为你们是另一种绿色，就像我们冠军争霸赛的宠儿那种。你觉得那种绿算是哪一种绿，甜心？”

他来到Loki身边，抛去一个既充满了柔情蜜意、又极具进攻性的眼神，Loki支吾片刻，半天才犹豫地开口：“呃……Hulk绿？”

“Hulk？”长者眉头一撇，感到很是新奇似的，“‘Hulk’是什么意思，一种树叶？某类甲虫的血液？”

“不，是我胡编的，忘了它吧——”

“不不不，我们就这么喊了，‘Hulk绿’，我宣布那种绿色从现在开始叫Hulk绿，而你们，我的小坚果们，你们就叫，就叫……‘奥瑞良绿’吧！”

“呃，Grandmaster，我相信他们祖上和奥瑞良人是死敌——”

“那又有什么关系，我看他们都长得差不多嘛，都是同一种绿色！”Grandmaster揽过他的腰，低下头凑近过去，“听着，有拾荒者里从中庭带了批新猎物过来，你陪我去瞧一瞧，我们的冠军宝贝已经很久没有提得起他兴趣的对手了。”

“中庭？”Loki怀疑地转过脸，“中庭能有什么像样的猎物？”

“我也不知道，也许那些叫‘忍类’的小家伙们进化出了——”

“呃，其实正确的叫法是‘人类’……”

“‘人类’？好吧，无所谓了，”长者大度地笑笑，把放在他腰上的那只手收得更紧了，“虽然一直听说中庭很逊，但这次他们真的带来了什么惊喜也说不定。来吧！”

还没等Loki说什么，他便放开手，兴致盎然地转身往回走了。Topaz跟上了他，那群“小坚果”也步履轻飘地一溜烟跑了个没影，剩下Loki一个人停在原地，郁闷地抬手捏了捏眉间。昨夜虽然算不上淫乱的一夜，但也够累人的——Grandmaster让那群红发绿皮的年轻奴隶簇拥着他，把他拉进一盏硕大的潘趣酒酒碗里戏水，虽然他怀疑那里面盛着的玫红色液体根本不是什么潘趣酒——他本打算今天去萨卡星的别处走走，打听打听他那位现在没了锤子的兄长的下落，现在看来只能作罢了，他一路小跑过去，追上那位即使岁数已经和宇宙差不多大，腿脚也依然相当利索的男人，他想起另一件颇为危险的事情，如果处理不当，很可能危及他的性命，“话说，你可不可以不要当着你的冠军宝贝的面喊他Hulk？或者至少不要提起我，别告诉他这名字是我起的，因为，怎么说呢，我们……”

“这都是中庭弄来的？”Grandmaster显然没注意听，他对着那名正向他走来的女拾荒者伸出手，指向地上那一排被捕兽网紧紧捆着的不明生物，以及不明物体，“这个我知道，这是老虎。喔，那个我也挺眼熟，叫什么来着，眼镜蛇？那个又是什么，那个灰不溜秋的小东西？”

“人类管它叫‘加拿大鹅’，据说体型虽小，但攻击力非常高，可以说穷凶极恶。”

“是吗，有多凶恶？”

“这个我倒不是特别清楚……”女拾荒者伸手挠了挠下巴，显得不大有底气，“看看这边这个，这是，嗯，这是——”

“这是个‘小丑’。”很难说Loki语气里是鄙夷的意味更重，还是幸灾乐祸的成分更多，“普通人类假扮的，通常出现在商场门口或者小人类的生日派对上，专职助兴。”

女人难掩心虚地瞪向他：“你是谁？”

“哦，别这么大敌意，”Grandmaster引见道，“这位是Loki，我的新——”

“朋友——”Loki假装咳嗽着打断，“我是Grandmaster的新朋——”

“‘朋友’可不是我最心仪的用词，”Grandmaster责备地望了他一眼，“我更愿意形容我们之间的关系为——”

没等他说完，猎物队伍的末尾突然发出了一声奇怪的响动。他侧身望去，Loki和142号也齐齐转头望过去，那像个什么玻璃箱子，或者某种半封闭的机动舱，玻璃上结了一层厚厚的冰碴，外面又被被捕兽网缠着，让人看不清里面装着的是什么。

“你们也听到了吧？”Grandmaster转回脸问，“刚才那声是不是它……”

话还没说完，那方笼子又发出了“梆”的一声，这回比刚才更响、更震，仿佛有什么力量正试图从里面挣脱它、打开它。察觉到危险的存在，女保镖托帕斯一步上前，挡在她的主人身前，但他显然被提起了兴趣，伸手指示拾荒者去把它打开，“你到底抓了个什么在里面？”

“我不知道，我抓到的就是这个……这个长盒子。”她走上前去，戴好拳套，“我本来的目标是他们的陛下，瓦肯达的新国王，但那个人类的抵抗能力略微超越了我的预期，我带不走他——”

“所以你就带走了这个，算是旅行纪念品？”Loki被逗笑了。

“你以为我是随手拿的？它被放在国王的私人仓库里，有重兵看守，我猜它肯定有什么非同一般的价值，才冒着差点被他们炸飞的危险——”

“行了行了，打开给我看看到底是什么宝贝。”Grandmaster催促道，“它听起来也急着要出来呢。”

她启动双掌之间的力量，先撕裂了捕兽网，紧接着汇聚到那层拱形的玻璃上，只用了三五秒，就削出了一圈切口。她本以为玻璃盖会被猛地击开，已经做好了上前制服的准备动作，结果并没有，玻璃盖只是被勉强推开了。

“那是什么？”Grandmaster眯起眼睛，“什么伸出来了？”

是一条胳膊而已。一条人类的胳膊，奋力地推开玻璃盖，推到半截似乎就没劲了，懊恼无力地猛捶了一拳，把冰碴弄得满地都是。拾荒者走上前一把掀开，弯腰想把里面的人揪起来，她去揪他的后颈，结果也抓了一手冰碴子，那人摇摇晃晃地躲开她，半天都没站起来，她甩掉手上已经融化的冰水，又要去抓，对方一扭身子，她才发现这人竟然还缺了一条胳膊。

“我没想错的话，人类应该也是两条胳膊的吧？”

Loki笑了，对着一脸迷惑的Grandmaster点点头，“没有，他们的确也是两条胳膊。”

“那这是什么情况？独臂的人类会被视为更加勇猛的战士？”

“我也很好奇。”Loki幸灾乐祸地莞尔一笑，对着女拾荒者抬起下巴，故作不解，“也许你更了解这……这个人类的珍稀之处，142号？”

如果眼神可以化作实体，Loki大概已经被对方的飞刀戳成筛子了。她显然也不明白到底是哪个环节出了错，为什么自己千辛万苦抢来的大盒子里装着个看起来平凡无奇的人类，但她不能露怯，她干这行足够久了，知道有时候最重要的不是猎物的质量，而是一点点儿大胆的推销技巧——

“如果我得到的情报没有错误，”她重新抓住那个人类冰凉的脖子，“他是目前中庭最凶残、最可怕、赏金最高的逃犯之一……”

那人脖子上还残留着冰碴化成的水，抓起来滑溜溜的，她不得不把手收回来，在裤腿上胡乱擦了两下，把手心擦干了，才重新抓过去。他跪在那被打开的长盒子里，上身摇摇晃晃，虽然有意识地试图逃脱女人的抓握，用手去扯她的胳膊，脖子不停扭动，但看起来似乎力道不够，充其量只是让抓着他的人没办法一口气把话说完罢了。不过这正是她所需要的——她反复拽开他抬起来推她的那条胳膊，那条仅剩的胳膊，这点小打小闹的肢体纠缠恰到好处地给了她多次停下来斟酌用词的机会，毕竟她根本不清楚这人在中庭到底犯了什么弥天大罪，也不知道他为什么会被那个年轻的国王藏在自己的私人仓库里，她只不过是在强闯仓库时听到了几个护卫的零星交谈，关键字有“通缉犯”、“危险”和“国王的新朋友”，她还记得他们提到了那个新朋友是谁，是个好笑的名字，叫什么来着，什么队长？

“你确定吗，甜心？他看起来连一只‘加拿大鹅’也捏不死。”

Grandmaster上前几步，歪过头打量这个人类的左肩。他没打量出什么特别之处，就是半截末端已经愈合了的残肢而已，别说冠军宝贝了，他随便从斗兽场训练营里挑一个选手出来，都能把这位中庭来的新朋友打趴下。

“他……他应该是被冻起来过，现在刚恢复清醒，所以没什么精神。”拾荒者捕捉到了大买家眼中的失望，立刻卯足了劲继续胡扯，如果这单脱不了手，去地球的这一遭可他妈就白忙活了，全萨卡几十家酒馆的老板都在排着队等她把赊了快半年的账还清呢，“人类从表面上看大多都不起眼，但别小瞧他们，根据我与他们交手的经验，他们也是可以很能打的。特别是这个，如果没点本事，那位小国王为什么要把他藏起来？何况他是个逃犯，想抓他的人太多了，如果我当时没离开那儿，直接开价，拿的不会比从你这里能赚到的要少。我只是习惯了把最好的留给你，Grandmaster，当然了，如果你不感兴趣，如果你真的看不出他的价值……”

Grandmaster迟疑地瞥了这丫头一眼。他似乎并不太买账，但多多少少还是被吊起了一点胃口，“还有很多想抓他的人？比如谁呢？”

“比如，比如那个国王？”拾荒者支吾了起来：“还有，还有……他的敌人……还有美国人？有个叫什么‘队长’的——”

“队长？”Loki突然间插话，“美国队长？”

“呃，大概是吧，我其实也不太……”

“你认识吗，这个什么队长的？”Grandmaster转向Loki，颇显好奇，“你在中庭还有熟人呢？”

Loki悄然眨了眨眼睛，迅速收起自己惊讶的神色。他摇摇头，恢复了原先那副置身事外、幸灾乐祸的模样，“听说过这个名号，算不上认识。”

“那么你怎么看，这些……小玩意儿？”

萨卡的主人对着地上的猎物张开手，征询Loki的意见。Loki知道他兴趣不大，但还没到坚决不肯收的地步，战斗力暂且不论，至少它们还算新奇，不指望能在斗兽场里打出一片新天地，压低价格买来养养还是有希望的。Loki靠近一步，贴到他的脸前，“我挺喜欢那只老虎。”

“行，那只大猫我要了。”Grandmaster抬抬下巴，示意托帕斯过去。

“那只什么鹅的，看着也挺逗。”

“还有那个鹅。”

托帕斯一手提着被网缚住的老虎，面无表情地走过去抓鹅。

“那个小丑就不要了……”Loki端起胳膊，用手指捏住自己的下巴，仿佛真的在边犹豫边挑选似的，“眼镜蛇也很无聊……”

他的视线落到那个缺了半边胳膊的男人身上，大概是为了吓唬142号，他停顿了足足十几秒钟，甚至蹙起眉头，露出一副“这个也免了”的神情，才最终开口：“我想看看他清醒过来是什么样儿。”

“那就也要了？”

“谢谢，Grandmaster。”他莞尔一笑。

 

*** *** ***

 

Bucky背靠着墙，想要坐直身子。他的哆嗦没那么严重了，虽然牙齿还在打颤，肩颈的肌肉也还在轻微地痉挛，至少他试着抬起了头，开始看清楚眼前到底是什么地方。他的眼睛一直是睁开着的，但直到现在才真正恢复了意识，这是间大屋子，和他被封冻起来之前所身处的截然不同，他看到红白相间的地面和红白相间的墙，一点也不像他上一次失去意识时所记住的那个地方。

“你醒了？”

他转过头，看向声音的来源。黑头发的男人身材高挑，站在落地玻璃窗旁，他眯起眼睛，想要看清楚那是谁，但那人逆着光，除了一个瘦瘦高高的轮廓，他什么也看不清楚。

“你们凡人就是麻烦。只不过冻起来一下，解冻后还要花这么长时间恢复清醒。”男人转过身，朝着他跨步过来，“你知道我是谁吗？”

Bucky不知道他是谁。他应该知道他是谁吗？

“你这是什么表情？”Loki在他面前屈膝半蹲，高出一头的距离，“这是个简单的问题。你知不知道我是谁？”

Bucky摇头。他瞅了瞅Loki，又瞅了瞅这间屋子，他抿起嘴，想要抵着后背的墙站起来，但两条腿还是麻的，使不上力气，他懊恼地使劲一撑，结果上半身失去平衡，摇晃着往前倾，面前的人立刻伸手扶住他，把他推回去重新坐好。

“你不知道我是谁？”对方不悦地盯着他，像是不太相信似的，“好吧，看来纽约那场表演并没有我想象中那么——”

“纽约？”Bucky终于听到了一个熟悉的词，“纽约发生了什么？我们现在在纽约？”

“什么？不是，我们现在不在纽约。这不是重点，听着——”

“我们在哪？”

“萨卡，离你们那个脆弱的地球远得很，所以你别动歪脑筋——”

Bucky的眼珠转过来又转过去，他回想起上一次类似的情况，当他清醒过来，发现自己被禁锢在一个废弃的工厂库房内，不记得自己做了什么事，不记得自己为什么会去到哪儿……

“我做了什么？”他又一使劲，想从地上爬起来，险些迎面撞上Loki的鼻子，“我伤人了吗？”

“喂喂喂，你冷静点——”

“我有没有伤到谁？”

“你要是再不冷静，就要伤到我了，‘独臂人’。”Loki一手按下他，“没有，你没伤到任何人，你以为你能伤害到谁，就凭这个状态？”

他焦急地喘着气，半信半疑地盯着眼前的这个男人，他努力回想，但什么都想不起来。他看了一眼自己的右手，又看了看自己的上身，摸了摸自己的脑门，没有新鲜的伤痕和创口，没有明显的疼痛，他应该是真的没有再被控制，没有做伤人的事。他冷静下来一点了。

“我们以前认识吗？”

“什么？”

“如果我们以前认识，现在我不记得了，对不起。”

Loki摸不着头脑地提高了音调，“不是，你真把我弄糊涂了——所以你其实认识我？”

“我认识你？”

“我是在问你！我也不知道——”Loki站起来，把长长的衣服后摆往两边一甩，又气又笑，“你也是跟那帮复仇者一伙的？我们是不是打过？”

他低下头审视对方的脸，再三打量，确定自己真的对这人没印象。

“这是什么地方？”Bucky望向他的背后，“‘萨卡’是什么地方？”

“说了你也不明白。反正不在地球上，你知道这个就够了。”

“不在地球上？”

“没错。”

Bucky瞪大眼睛，很难说他是觉得自己疯了，还是觉得眼前这个穿着奇装异服的男人疯了。他还想站起来，想四处检视这个颜色鲜艳的房间，但虚弱的身体迫使他只能这么坐着，头昏脑胀、愈发焦躁，要不是因为他知道九头蛇已经灭亡，并且就算没有灭亡，也绝对不会允许这种装潢风格，他简直要怀疑自己是又被抓回去了。

“简单介绍一下吧，我是Loki，阿斯加德的国王……”男人特意停顿了一下，仿佛在等着他的听众对他行低头礼，或者至少露出一点儿敬重的神情，但那人只是迷茫地皱了皱眉头，似乎根本没明白他都在说什么，这令他颇感受了冒犯，语气变得有点不悦，“我不在乎你这是谁，也不感兴趣，你们地球人在我眼中都差不多一个样。但你要知道，要不是有我，你大概已经跟那条眼镜蛇和那个小丑一样，被Grandmaster下令扔到垃圾场了，所以你最好现在就开始认清形势，给我拿出——”

“你是个国王？”

老天，原来他还是会抓重点的。Loki终于满意地勾勾嘴角，但没让笑容显露出来，他不应该对这个愚蠢的人类笑，“是的，阿斯加德的国王、救世主和统治者。看在你现在还没力气爬起来的份上，我就不强求你行礼——”

“T'Challa殿下认识你吗？”Bucky狐疑地抬头，“他是瓦坎达的国王，我应该在瓦坎达……是你把我带到这里的？瓦坎达发生了什么？！”

他挣扎着从地上站了起来，没完全站稳，必须背靠着墙才能不跌坐回去，但心中的疑惑、焦虑和不信任越涨越高，为他提供了大声质问的能量，Loki气坏了，他真想现在就把这个缺了条胳膊的家伙扔进斗兽场，切身感受一下萨卡的文化风尚，“别拿你们那儿随便一个旮旯角的小地方跟阿斯加德相比较，什么瓦坎达，什么美国，你们自封的‘国王’也好，‘队长’也好，‘总统’也好，都不过是自娱自乐的小地主，有什么脸皮跟我相提并论？！”

“你认识Steve？”Bucky的嗓音忽然沉下来，音量也忽然变小，透露出一股近乎急迫的好奇，“Steve认识你吗？你们有交情？”

“我把他打趴下过，这算交情吗，怎么了，你跟那家伙又是什么‘交情’？”Loki吹牛不打草稿地翻了个白眼，终于想起自己愿意把这人留下的原因，如果142号说的是真的，如果美国队长真的也想抓这个独臂人，听到风声后，八成会去找他的哥哥打探消息——毕竟Thor应该是那家伙的小伙伴里唯一一个来自中庭之外的——至于他哥哥，哼，Loki在心里冷笑一声，真不知道那家伙现在在什么地方，说不定还在唧哇乱叫地坠落呢，真是越想越头疼，他们的大姐就要回老家杀人放火了，他又困在这个坐落于巨型宇宙垃圾场之上的疯狂国度，被那个视万物为玩物的独裁暴君当成了小情捧在手掌心，不知道哪天才能找到机会逃出去……他懊恼地抬脚往地上一跺，迁怒地对着Bucky冷言冷语：“你最好现在就开始祈祷，祈祷那家伙真的会来抓你，会去找我那个蠢哥哥打听，好让我有动力保住你的小命，留着卖他一个大人情。”

Loki已经把那个情景设想了无数遍，Thor带着他的队长小伙伴找到萨卡，一路累得气喘吁吁，像是两个无头苍蝇，此时他闪亮登场，把这个逃犯拎出来……但也别高兴得太早，万一那个死女人是骗他的，万一这个独臂人根本不是什么大逃犯，没人想找他，那可就白兴奋一场了……Loki沉浸在自己的思绪中，没注意到那个人已经跌跌撞撞地走到了屋子另一边，扒着玻璃窗往外望，望垃圾场的上空，望擎天而立的图腾柱，等到他终于回过神来，那人已经摇晃着走到房间与门廊的连接处，试图往外闯——

“停下！”

“啊！”

Bucky重重摔在地上，被那道看不见的屏蔽网电得两眼发黑，Loki冲过去拽住他，把他拖回半米，“别乱跑，每个你能想到的逃跑方法都是一种绝佳的找死方式，你现在就断了那念想，给我老老实实在这歇着！”

“放开我！”Bucky震惊地发现自己竟然甩不开他的手，他看上去明明没有多强壮，“我要回去，我不能再惹麻烦，放开我！”

“回什么回，你连离开萨卡都别指望，还想回地球上？”Loki继续把他往回拖，无视他的拼命扭动，“没有人能逃出萨卡，能想到的办法我都试了，到现在都没成功，你一个缺胳膊少腿的小蚂蚁就更别想了。就算你出了萨卡，又能怎样，难道你有——”

“你为什么要把我弄到这里？！”

“我？别找错人了，你当我是什么，拾荒者吗？”

“那是谁把我弄到这里来的！”

“是——”

Loki话音刚起，门廊外毫无预兆地传来一声尖锐的巨响，两个人齐齐转过头去，看到一个身材结实的女人的轮廓。她一手握着个酒瓶，另一只手握着半个酒瓶，另一半就是刚才被她敲碎的，坚硬的靴底把红白相间的地面踩得哐哐响，她气势汹汹地杀进来，用酒瓶指向Bucky，“你！”

Bucky很少被女人吓到，但眼下他真的被吓到了，不止是因为她低沉的嗓门、精壮的上臂肌肉和充满杀气的眼睛，更是因为她醉醺醺的，不过几米的距离被她用S型走了十好几步，时不时打个响亮的酒嗝，拿酒瓶的手也晃晃悠悠的，那些有棱有角的玻璃渣眼看着就快扎到他脸上了，“你！你……嗝……你！”

“142号，你能等酒醒了再来发酒疯吗？”

“你给我闭嘴！”女人猛地转向Loki，把半截酒瓶戳到他面前，“自从你莫名其妙冒出来，我办事……嗝！……就没顺过，你这个……嗝！……你这个灾星……”

“注意你的用词，捡破烂的。”碍于酒瓶近在咫尺的威胁，Loki的言语攻击只能到此为止，他转向地上被自己拖着胳膊的那人，冲着他对女人一指，“看到了吗？就是这个酒鬼把你弄来的，不是我，你有仇报仇有怨报怨吧。”

Bucky顺着他的指示看回女人的脸，虽然他被吓到了，但还是一鼓作气地冲着她吼出了声：“你为什么要把我弄到——”

“你最好在斗兽场上给我拿出吃奶的力气打，臭小子……”女人根本没注意他在嚷嚷什么，只顾着自己满嘴酒气地放狠话，“五万块，居然只给了我五万块……嗝！……我去中转站加一趟油的钱都不止五万，那个老东西……嗝！”

Loki立刻听出了她的怒火来自何处，忍不住笑出声音，“你问他要价多少？”

“我要八百万，八百万！”她把酒瓶一扔，趔趔趄趄地走到窗户边，望着外面晴空万里，“这已经是压过的价了，结果他……嗝！……就给我五万，说什么等他在比赛里打出点成绩了，再考虑给我补款，如果他没有第一场就……嗝！……第一场就被干趴下的话……”

“什么‘斗兽场’？”Bucky转脸问身边的男人，“什么比赛？”

“冠军争霸赛，萨卡的立国之本。看到那个环形的场地了吗？”Loki往窗外一指，“那就是斗兽场，战士们一对一进去单挑，观众席上有数十万的座位——”

Bucky一头雾水地拧起眉毛，怀疑他的大脑又出故障了，这都是什么和什么呀？什么阿斯加德，什么萨卡，什么“斗兽场”，斗兽场不是上千年前的东西吗，他是不是穿越时空了？

“现在是哪一年？”问题脱口而出，他没什么把握地看了看Loki，又转头望向窗边的那个女人，“这是罗马帝国？”

女人转过身来，“罗马是什么地方？”

Loki耸耸肩，“我也不知道。罗马是什么地方？”

Bucky张着嘴，但不好意思说他其实也不知道，他只有隐约的印象，一些相关的词句，“罗马是，罗马是……很久以前的一个帝国，很强大的帝国，他们有斗兽场。罗马，罗马……‘罗马不是一天建成的’。”

“好吧，谢谢介绍。”Loki不清楚他都在嘟囔些什么乱七八糟的，“我猜萨卡也不是一天建成的。”

“你快点带他去军械研究室。”拾荒者走到屋子另一头的架子旁，随手从里面拿了瓶紫红色的不明液体，拔开木塞仰头就灌，咕嘟咕嘟半瓶下肚，抬手把嘴一抹，“我走的时候，老东西正在里面瞎折腾，不亦乐乎的，问我你跑哪儿去了，还让Topaz过来把那小子带过去，我猜他是在给他挑上场用的武器。”

“什么武器？”

“我怎么知道。”她把瓶子从嘴边拿开，转身瞪向那个把她下半年的酒钱都赔得干干净净的猎物，“嘿，你打没打过？”

Bucky眨了眨他的两颗圆眼珠，他当然打过，但他不确定这里的“打”和他理解的“打”是不是一回事，他没上过斗兽场，这是肯定的，女人冲他走过来，把酒瓶往他怀里一塞，“喝光它，能帮助你暖和起来。你为什么会被冻进那个盒子里？”

“因为我可能失去控制。”他把瓶口送到鼻子边，试探性地嗅了嗅，“我造成伤害，当我失去控制的时候。”

Loki挑高了眉毛，“怎么失去控制？”

女人也提起了兴趣，“多大程度的伤害？”

Bucky没回答。他仰头喝了两口，立刻被呛得咳嗽起来，暖和是暖和了，但他的舌头和喉咙像是烧起来一样，女人嫌弃地在他背上一阵猛拍，拍得他上不来气，等到终于重新喘上气，Loki又问：“足以帮你打败身强体壮的对手吗，你说的那个伤害？”

他抬起脸看向问他的人，意识到对方在打什么算盘，恼火地一骨碌从地上爬起来，“你别想让我那么做！”

“嘿嘿嘿，你急什么，我只是——”

“离我远点！”

“我离你远着呢！”Loki张开双臂，伸手丈量了一下两人之间拉开的距离，“我都不认识你，不知道你是什么来头，你紧张什么呀？就算我想让你失去控制，我也得知道方法，你会告诉我吗？”

Bucky气呼呼地摇头。

“那不就得了。”Loki走过去，拉住他的右胳膊，“走吧，我们去看看Grandmaster在给你准备什么。”

“谁是Grandmaster？”

“去见了你就知道了。“


	2. Chapter 2

“为什么那道墙消失了？”Bucky一边跟着Loki往前走，一边回头望，“刚才电我的那个东西……”

“它有感应系统，能探测出想要穿越的人是什么权限。你是尚未参赛的选手，权限最低，除了特定时间开放的训练场，基本上哪也去不了——别看那边，你闯不过去的，”他在Bucky眼前打了个响指，拽回他飘向门廊另一头的视线，“这地方看起来象是个玩笑，但到处是守卫和安保机关，你要是不想自找麻烦，就听我的话，别打逃跑的主意。”

“我一定要走，我不能留在这里。”

他们刚转了个弯，经过吵吵嚷嚷的娱乐大厅，Bucky的注意力就又被前方不远处的开放式大拱门吸引了过去。那看上去像是个出口，他冷不丁溜过去，刚要抬脚往外迈，坐在两侧墙梁上打盹的守卫便举着色彩艳丽的大长矛蹦上前来，拦住了他的去路，他一手逮住两根矛，往右侧猛地一拉，准备好要硬闯，身后有股力量突然落在他的肩上，把他拽得转了四分之三圈，差点失去平衡栽下去，“是个误会，他看错路了，别介意！”

Loki一手拽着他，一手按下两名守卫重新举高的矛尖，对着他们露出中等规格的外交笑容，“我们要去军械研究室，他是新来的，认错了方向，并没打算逃跑。”

“放开我！”Bucky低声怒吼，气得胸脯一上一下地起伏，“我不属于这里，让我——唔——”

Loki捂住他的嘴，提高了自己脸上笑容的规格，“新来的，有点过度兴奋，你们明白。研究室是在什么位置来着？哦，对，我想起来了……”

他一手抓着Bucky的右胳膊，一手捂着Bucky呜呜不停的嘴，从背后驾着他转过身来，大步往另一道拱门的方向走。Bucky拼命挣扎，就快把自己的脖子给扭断了，他不知道这个身板看起来并没有自己厚的人哪来的这么大力气，他张大了嘴，脖子使劲往前抻，Loki察觉到他想咬他，立刻把手往下挪，狠狠捏住他的两颊，“你敢咬我？！”

“唔唔唔！”Bucky张不开嘴，又非要还嘴，自己把自己憋了个面红耳赤，还是没发出音节，“唔唔唔唔！”

“我是在试着保住你的小命，你到底听没听明白？你是逃不出这地方的，就算真有什么逃出去的办法，如果你还不转变态度、动动脑子，你还没来得及去试，就会被弄死，你知道你们地球人有多容易被弄死吗？九界所有我见过的物种里就属你们地球人最容易死，连虫族都比你们坚挺……嗷！”

Loki弯腰捂住肚子，他被这个人类用胳膊肘捣了一下，虽然力道还不至于让他跪倒在地上，但也痛得够呛。他气得抬脚就踹，结果被逮了个正着，Bucky攥住他的小腿，想借势把他掀翻，他单脚蹦着往后退，抬手甩去一个匕首的幻象，对方低头闪躲，他趁机猛蹬，把腿收了回来，Bucky还没意识到那朝自己扎过来的小刀不是真的，分心转头去找它飞哪儿去了，Loki立即抬手去掐他的后颈，另一只手准备好迎接他的反抗，没想到他早有预料，回身蹲下来一个扫堂腿，Loki在被绊倒前牢牢掐住了他，带着他一起重重摔在了地上。

“你给我停下！”Loki翻身坐到他的胸口上，左手去捂他又要乱吼的嘴，右手去按他仅剩的那条胳膊，“竟然敢袭击我，好大的胆子……要是在阿斯加德，我现在立刻马上就派人把你推到刑场上，把你这半边胳膊也割下来，你就又对称了！”

“唔唔！”

不用松手Loki也知道，这家伙肯定是在用地球上的什么脏话骂他呢，他冷笑着压低上身，几乎要碰到Bucky的鼻尖了，“你听好了，我不在乎你的死活，我只是想借你卖个人情给我哥哥而已，如果他的地球小伙伴真的找上他，让他帮忙抓你的话……这里有很多种死法，你要是不想被扔进垃圾场自生自灭，或者被Topaz最心爱的‘棒棒糖’融化掉，或者在斗兽场上被狼牙棒戳出一百个窟窿，你要是还想活到有机会逃出去的那天，现在就停下，听我的话，停下——我会想办法带你一起逃出去的！”

最后这句他是凑到Bucky耳边说的，为了不被其他任何人听见，他不得不压低嗓音，这多多少少丧失了前面那一大通威胁所应当具有的气魄，好在他向来擅长言语，把一句悄悄话说得足够有诱惑力，Bucky果然老实下来，睁大了眼瞪着他。

“是的，我会的，你没听错。”

Bucky已经停止了脖子的扭动，也不再憋着腮帮乱叫了，但Loki还不放心，他捏着他的下巴往上提，“我现在放开你，你能保证不咬我吗？”

Bucky瞪圆的眼珠里写满了不甘心，不管多不甘心，他还是费劲巴拉地点了点脑袋。他从没想到自己有一天竟然有点想念那条金属胳膊，如果他的那条左胳膊还在，他肯定就能掰断这个男人的细手腕，把他扯翻在地……

“保证不还手？”

Bucky再点头。

“也保证不乱跑，不对我大呼小叫？”

Bucky狠狠地再一点头。

“保证我说什么你就做什么，不问愚蠢的问题，不——”

Bucky失去耐心了，他又开始疯狂扭动，似乎宁愿把自己的脖子扭断，也不要再听这个人居高临下的废话了，Loki怕了他这副不咬断他的指头不罢休的架势，干脆猛地松开了手，他一骨碌从地上爬起，由于动作过急，上半身又失去平衡，半天才重新站稳，而Loki已经往前跨出了好几大步，忽然间不打算再管他了似的。

“喂！”

Bucky喊了一嗓子，没能把那家伙喊停下。他抬手揉揉被捏酸的脸颊，回头望望那边，又望望这边，目光可及之处到处是奇装异服的古怪的人，有些他甚至不确定算不算人，头上长触角的，浑身被鳞片覆盖着的，蓝皮肤绿皮肤的，眼球有鸭蛋那么大的……他收回目光，感到一阵不知所措的惊惶，并非出于恐惧，而是出于彻底的未知，他转过身，望向那个自称是国王的瘦高男人，那人就快走远了，像是真的不想管他了，他不由地朝着那个身影走，最后小跑着追了上去，男人没有扭过脸看他，只是当他不存在。

“你……”Bucky亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，吞吞吐吐，“你刚才说，你会想办法逃出去？”

Loki不搭理他。

“你有计划了吗？”

前方是一个转角，Loki脚底生风地拐了个大弯，屁股后头的衣摆都要飞起来了。Bucky加快脚步跟上他，同时抬起头打量这条走廊穹顶上的环形屏幕，水母状的彩色生物一闪一闪地游来游去，某种类似小火山的东西不停往外喷发带亮片的泡沫，还有很多个男人的上半身，他定睛一看，才发现他们都长着同一张脸，只不过上身服装不同，“那个人是谁？”

他抬手指向头顶，走到前面人的身旁。对方终于屈尊俯就地扭过脸看他一眼，但也只是看了一眼，就又转回去目视前方，没搭理他了。

Bucky看出这是生气的表现。他放下手，没有追问，他有点无措地又瞟了男人一眼，开始绞尽脑汁地思考怎么样才能重新跟他说上话。

“对不起，”道歉是他首先想到的，“我刚才不应该袭击你。”

Loki脸上转瞬即逝地划过一道得意，依旧没有反应。

“我太着急了，因为我弄不明白这到底是怎么一回事。对不起。”

他没看到男人这次险些勾起了嘴角，只不过立刻忍住了。如果道歉不奏效，他真的不知道还能怎么办，国王是不是比普通人更不容易消气？他没接触过太多国王，T'Challa是在此之前的唯一一个，虽然那位国王曾经二话不说就满世界追杀他，差点用爪子把他的脸给划花，但弄清楚是误会一场后，就立刻停止，还向他提供了帮助，而现在这个国王似乎已经打定主意不再理他，不听他说话了。

Bucky沮丧地挠了挠眼窝。他低下头叹气，脑袋里乱糟糟又空荡荡的，他想起刚才朝他飞过来的那把匕首，对了，那把匕首呢？它好像只是在空中闪现了几米，就忽然消失了，但它看上去是那么逼真，甚至真的带起了一阵风，他抬起头，凑到那个人旁边，“你是个魔术师？”

“什么‘魔术师’？”

Loki脱口而出，紧接着又闭了嘴，他大概还想沉默更久一段时间，慢慢吊着这个不知好歹的地球人，结果居然一不小心就被一个愚蠢的问题撬开了嘴，真是失策……

“可那把刀，”Bucky更好奇了，“你是怎么变出来的？”

“什么刀……噢，你说这个？”

他漫不经心地抬起右手，对着Bucky把手心一翻，Bucky登时睁圆了眼睛，盯着那把漂亮的匕首说不出话来。他不由自主地伸手去摸，眼看着自己的指尖穿过刀刃，像是探入了一片幻影，他立刻抬起脸看Loki，好像发生了什么不得了的事情似的。

“你是怎么变的？”

“这不算什么，逗小孩玩的把戏罢了。”Loki通常并不对自己的法术欣赏有佳，这是他从小练到大的本领，与其说是本领，不如说已经接近习惯，但这个人类的眼神里有某种特别的东西，让他情不自禁地感到一股飘飘然，很少有人会对他的法术流露出这种眼神——可能因为从前见识过它的人，都无一例外是它的受害者，况且魔法与巫术从来不是阿斯嘉德人所崇尚的技艺，他们更热爱神力，更信任能牢牢握在手里挥舞的兵器，当Loki学会他人生中第一个小把戏，并且迫不及待地跑去表演给Thor和他的好伙伴们看时，小Volstagg和小Sif忍不住对着他手上凭空绽放出来的一片片雪花咯咯直笑，你就打算靠这个跟我们比武吗，Loki？你还会变什么，变一颗雪球出来扔到敌人脸上？他们也许不是在嘲笑，只是觉得这真的挺滑稽，而Loki像是被苍耳刺到了手心，立即把小手握成拳头，从此之后，他就再没变过雪花了。

“你还会变什么？”Bucky难以置信地问，“你会从礼帽里变出鸽子吗？”

“什么是‘礼帽’？”Loki眯起眼，但脑海中已经开始预先勾勒出白鸽的样子，“为什么要从这东西里变出鸽子？”

Bucky也不知道为什么要从礼帽里变鸽子，他记忆中的魔术师都会这个，有时是鸽子，有时是兔子，有时是一朵玫瑰花或者一缸小金鱼，他不知道现在的魔术师都有什么新本事，但至少在纽约的四十年代，鸽子兔子玫瑰花是所有魔术表演的必备元素，“礼帽就是一种黑色的圆顶帽子，质地很硬，戴在头上高高的，翻过来能装东西。”

“类似这样？”Loki摊开手心，隔空飘出一顶黑色圆帽。

“边缘要比这个宽。”

Loki重新翻开手，“这样的？”

“顶是扁的，不是凹下去的。”

“这样？”Loki有点不耐烦了，开始唰唰唰地反复修改，“或者这样？还不对？”

“这个对了，”Bucky按住他的胳膊，不让他再改了，“差不多就是这样。”

“好吧，谁会戴这种帽子？样子够蠢的。”

话虽这么说，但Loki依旧摊着手，没让它消失。他抬起另一边手，在帽子上轻轻一拂，几只羽毛顺滑的美丽鸟类扑闪着翅膀从里面飞出来，其中一只落到了Bucky的左肩上，Bucky惊喜地想去摸，刚把右手抬起来，小鸟翅膀一扇，变成了一条滑溜溜的绿色小蛇。Loki在旁边咧开了嘴坏笑，等着看这场他从小玩了不知道多少遍的好戏，可出乎意料的是那人竟然没有跳脚，也没有大叫，他只是本能地受惊躲闪了一下，在看清楚小蛇的模样后，就没再乱动，他盯着它看，它也盯着他看，Loki有点傻了，不知道应该怎么进行下去，干脆让小蛇嘶嘶嘶地吐舌头，露出两颗小尖牙，Bucky立刻伸手想要去捏住它的嘴巴，阻止它的下一步动作。

“像真的一样。”他自言自语地小声感叹，虽然他其实也没近距离观察过真正的蛇是什么样，“连鳞片都能看清楚。”

那当然了，Loki心想，小时候学着变蛇那会儿，为了尽善尽美，不漏过任何一丝细节，他常常在潮湿的草堆里一趴就是半天，只为了观察清楚蛇的皮肤纹理、眼睛颜色和毒牙构造，他变得越逼真、越栩栩如生，吓起人来就越管用，绝妙的惊吓过后，随之而来的往往是恼怒、失望或嫌恶，他对恼怒、失望和嫌恶很有体会，而对眼前这人流露出的情绪，他却陌生极了。前面不远就是军械研究室，他把手一收，礼帽、鸽子和小蛇齐齐消失，Bucky抬起头，警觉地往前望，Loki停下脚步，伸手把他拦下，“Grandmaster今天心情不错，应该不会怎么为难你。进去后不要随意说话走动，看我的眼神行——”

“嘿，亲爱的！”

前方传来的热情呼唤打断了Loki的叮嘱，他无奈地咬了咬牙，整理好自己的表情，扔给Bucky一个“总之要乖”的眼神，呼唤声的主人从里面来到门边，对着俩人张开双臂：“快进来！”

Bucky认出他是谁了，他就是穹顶屏幕上循环播放的那个奇怪的男人，头发灰白、眼窝很深，下唇中央往下画了一道蓝油彩，不知道是什么意思。Loki揽着他往前走，对男人露出乖巧的笑容，“听说Grandmaster在为我们的人类新选手研究武器？”

“我还不确定是否要称之为武器……”男人步履欢快地走回到控制台后头，这地方又大又空旷，天花板足有七八米高，中央摆着一台巨大的圆桌，上方是由十六块立体投影仪组成的环形屏阵，“目前还处于基本构想和草图阶段，等你们挑出心仪的，我再派人细化出工……过来，站那么远做什么？”

Loki应声过去，Bucky倒是没动。他盯着男人身后的女保镖，女保镖也在盯着他，眼皮一眨都不眨，手里拄着根由多个半径不一的橙色球体所组成的长杖，虽然不知道是做什么用的，但Bucky觉得浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。

“别害怕，过来，过来，”Grandmaster看出了他是在害怕Topaz，大方地对他伸出手，“只要你乖乖的，她就不会对你怎么样，过来，过来看这个——”

Bucky高度警戒地挪过去，站在Loki身边，看着男人兴致勃勃地摁下了一个什么按钮。亮蓝色的光线从四面八方打到圆桌中间，簇成一团不规则圆柱状的立体影像，大概是因为刚刚启动，还没达到最佳解析度，Bucky没看出那是什么东西，倒是Loki先笑了，“这是……一条胳膊？”

Grandmaster对他抛了个充满嘉奖意味的媚眼，走到Bucky身边，伸手在他的脸颊上掐了一把，又在他的左肩上拍了两下，“怎么样？一条新胳膊！专门为你打造的！”

那团缓缓自转着的立体影像现在变清楚了，的确是胳膊，一根强壮的男性左胳膊，Bucky没看出那是什么材料，像是某种极其坚硬厚实的树皮，或者是某种裂纹严重的褐色岩石，“千年树巨人的皮，韧性极好，比金刚石还要硬，耐打是耐打，但是不太防火……”

Grandmaster抬手一挥，树皮胳膊的影像换成了一根泛着怪异金属光泽的墨绿色胳膊，“这个倒是抗火，用萨卡本地虫族的甲壳做的，不仅抗火，还不怕腐蚀，随便什么怪物的唾液都别想把它舔穿，就是那味道可能够你受的……下一个！”

他绕到二人身后，一手揽住一个，把新出现的三号胳膊指给他俩看，“猜猜这个要用什么做？哈哈哈，是约顿海姆的极寒冰锥，据说碰你一下就能把你冻碎，我几百年前——也可能是几十年前？差不多吧——就派人去收集这种材料，结果至今都是有去无。算了，这个太不现实……”

他松开胳膊，惋惜地叹了口气，在两人的后颈上拍了一拍，跨回到控制台的后方。一切发生地和男人的语速一样快，Bucky微张着嘴，半句话都来不及问出来，那位沉浸于胳膊创作中无法自拔的长者又调出了火光冲天的新影像，“你们知道火巨人身上哪个部位温度最高吗？”

“呃，心脏？”Loki一本正经地猜测了起来，不顾Bucky投向他的“我不要”的焦急眼神，“还是大脑？”

“再猜。”

“眼睛？脚底？”

“不对，不对。”

“腋下？”

Grandmaster大笑出声，边笑边对Loki竖起拇指：“我喜欢，我喜欢这个答案。可惜不正确噢，再猜——”

“我不要火做的胳膊！！！”

Bucky爆发出一句并不足够大声的抗议，但好歹也算插进了话，“我也不可能……不要火做的胳膊，也不要虫子做的胳膊！你、你到底有什么毛病？我不要——”

“他的意思其实是，”Loki一把扯开他，跨到Grandmaster面前解释，“他的意思是，这些对他来说实在太新奇了，他有点缺乏心理准备——”

“不不不，没关系，害怕是正常的，没有问题。”男人极尽优雅地做了个“可以理解”手势，对着被他扯到身后去的Bucky眨了眨眼，Bucky怒目圆睁地盯着他，又气又怕，他压低嗓音，用哄小孩似的语调对他说：“当然不要火做的胳膊了，那得多烫啊，是吧？虫子做的也不要，太臭了，谁都不会想要的。树皮做的干脆也算了，看着就痒，那冰锥做的呢，冰锥胳膊怎么样？”

“好！”“不要！”

Bucky瞪向和他同时开口的Loki，忍不住抬起手推了他一把，Loki被推得一晃，碍于场合不便发作，只能在桌子底下狠狠踩了Bucky一脚，踩完就抢先对Grandmaster说：“我觉得冰锥胳膊就不错，他会喜欢的。”

“别强求，不喜欢也没关系，这里还有一款，这款跟那几个都不一样，前面那几个都有原型，是现成加工的，而这一款是我亲自彻底重新设计的，”Grandmaster转过身去，俯在那张庞大的键盘上一通乱找，“这款他肯定喜欢，据说都是地球上很受欢迎的元素——我查阅了《中庭现代流行文化快速入门指南》，从中汲取了一些灵感——说老实话，我好像能理解为什么它们会受到年轻人类的喜爱，我也挺喜欢的，那种梦幻的愉悦，那股随之起舞的冲动……看！”

两人抬过头去，视线还没对准，就被强烈的打光刺得眼睛u发酸，好半天才缓过劲来。看清楚那道立体影像是什么的瞬间，Loki笑了，Bucky愣住了，Grandmaster还在手动控制打光，边打边高声配音介绍：“我亲爱的女士们先生们，虫子们怪物们，巨人们矮人们，请允许我为大家隆重介绍接下来出场的——彩！虹！胳！膊！”

给它起名“彩虹胳膊”，真是一点也不为过。纯正的七种色彩均匀而流畅地交织分布，沿着仿造肌肉线条走向的金属外壳自上而下旋转延伸，唯一的缺点是饱和度过高，太高了，真实的彩虹可没有这么亮瞎眼的艳丽，但设计者显然不在乎这个，他像是还嫌不够鲜艳似的，给这胳膊多加了一层亮晶晶的东西，像是磨碎的钻石，也像是廉价的手机装饰，Bucky目瞪口呆地望着它，一时间连大喊大叫都忘记了，设计者喜滋滋地朝他走过来，挤到他和Loki中间，“他可不只是光彩照人而已。看好了——”

他摸出一支小遥控器摁了起来，在彩虹胳膊的投影之外调出了一个交互界面，界面很简单，像是花了不到二十分钟写出来的，上面只有一个包含了三个选项的菜单列表，依次是“独脚兽(Unicron)”、“迪士高(Disko)”和“彩虹喷射器(Rainbow Shooter)”，设计者显然并不太清楚前两项是什么，因为他把这两个单词都拼错了，不过并没有人指出来，反正在场的也应该没有人知道它们的正确拼法是什么——

“什么是‘独脚兽’？”Loki不解地笑着问，“‘迪士高’又是什么？”

Grandmaster显然很高兴他这么问，摁遥控器的指头都更有劲儿了，“这个就是‘独脚兽’，看着，可能有点延迟……”

话音刚落，彩虹胳膊上方忽然出现了几只头上长角的小马驹，有的白、有的粉、有的紫，眼睛大得出奇，睫毛也长得出奇，它们跳来跳去地踩在半空中，用绒毛似的卷曲尾巴互相扫弄，这回目瞪口呆的不止是Bucky，Loki也看傻了，这还没完，手握遥控器的男人又按下了第二个选项，头上长角的小马驹消失了，彩虹胳膊的手心弹出一颗小小的灯球，它开始旋转发光，并且充当起了音响，播放的乐曲很有节奏感，让人忍不住想跟着跳，男人扔开遥控器，跟随乐曲舞了起来，漫天旋转的光圈把整间研究室都照成缤纷闪烁的红、蓝、黄、紫，Bucky走过去，把小遥控器从地上捡起，第三个叫“彩虹喷射器”，他按下这最后一个选项，灯球瞬间停止转动，自动被收回了手心，五根彩虹指头一骨节一骨节地拆散开来，重新组装成一把连接在手腕上的枪，此时交互界面上又弹出了二级菜单，只有“发射”和“长距发射”两个选项，Bucky犹豫片刻，选择了“长距发射”，说时迟那时快，一道五英尺宽的彩虹自枪口喷射而出，穿过Grandmaster的腰肢、Loki的胸口和他头顶的发旋，从圆桌中央横跨至十几米外的门口，把站在阴影里的Topaz的脸都照成了绚丽的七彩色。

“是不是绝了？”停止了舞动的男人走回到他们俩中间，发自内心地赞叹道，“唉，我好久没有设计出这么完美的作品了。真怕生产出来之后，我会舍不得让你用它……”

Bucky转过头，望回全息投影里的彩虹胳膊。Loki也转过身来，脸上的震惊与错愕丝毫不比Bucky的要弱，Bucky看看他，再看看那根胳膊，看看他，又看看胳膊，“你说的那个斗兽场，参赛选手可以带几件武器？”

“一件。”Loki迅速回答他，“只允许带一件。”

“如果我被装上了这个胳膊，就不能带其它武器了？”Bucky茫然地近乎放空，嗓音里是纯粹的困惑，“可它不是武器，它只能召唤小马、放音乐和射彩虹，我只有它的话，要怎么打呢？”

“哦宝贝，别对自己太没信心，”Grandmaster凑到他旁边，温柔的语调里寄予了厚望，“你还有一条肉胳膊呢——啧啧啧，瞧这胳膊，够结实的！——你看，右胳膊出击，左胳膊加油打气，谁能有这么完美的组合，嗯？谁有这么完美的组合？连我的冠军宝贝都没有。”

他从Bucky手里拿走遥控器，乐呵呵地关上了投影，一路哼着小调，在Topaz的护送下离开了研究室，剩下Bucky和Loki两人站在原地面面相觑，你瞅瞅我、我瞧瞧你，两对漂亮的眼珠子瞪过来又瞪过去，谁也没说出话来。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky独自站在训练场外，隔着入口两三米远，右手抓着隔栏，机警又戒备地望着那些进进出出的选手。他们的体型差很夸张，有的比一座电话亭还要高大，有的躺下蜷缩起来还不足以把一个迷你行李箱填满，他不停地昂头、低头、昂头、低头，试图看清楚他们的脸都长什么样，有好几次他被吓到了，抓着隔栏往后退了两步，但大多数选手都没注意到他，可能因为他的个头在这里远不算高，外表也不具备明显的威胁性，没有尖牙，没有爪子，连一把像样的武器都没有。一个脑袋奇小的巨人拖着狼牙棒走出来，朝这边拐弯，没注意隔栏旁还站着个什么人，差点一膝盖撞到了他的脸上——

“呼噜……别在这挡道！……呼噜……”它恼火地把狼牙棒扛起到肩上，用满是囊肿的大脚板在Bucky身上一抵，“走开！……呼噜呼噜……”

Bucky趔趄着挪了位置，边挪边抬头瞪了巨人一眼，好在它没看到，冒着鼻涕泡慢吞吞地走到兵器架前，把狼牙棒搁回槽位，它的动作迟缓又笨重，转身时又撞到了谁，这次撞得够结实的，因为Bucky听到了重重的“咣当”一声，他伸长脖子望过去，看到一个像是浑身由石块组成的小家伙——当然是和巨人相比起来，如果和人类相比，就算是大家伙了——头朝下地趴在地上，周围洒落了一圈小石头，都是从他身上被撞掉的。

“嘿，你就准备这么走啦？”它没被撞晕，挣扎着抬起头冲巨人的屁股喊，“连句‘对不起，老兄’都没有？”

巨人转过来，像是被激怒了。石头人预感到不妙，又实在咽不下这口气，边从地上爬起来边自己跟自己嘟囔，“连鞋带都不会系的鼻涕虫，只不过仗着自己比较大只——呃啊！”

他被巨人抓着小腿倒提起来，一阵胡乱又凶猛地摇晃，小石子到处乱洒，有一颗甚至滚落到Bucky这边，撞上了他光着的脚踝。他蹲下去捡，听到石头人发出惨烈的尖叫，可周围人连驻足围观的都不多，更别提上前拉架的了，Bucky害怕他再被这么晃下去就要把全身的石块都晃散了，把小石子往裤兜里一揣便冲过去，单手抽出那根狼牙棒，一脚跨上了附近的小吧台，退到边缘处往前起跳，使出全力往巨人的后脑勺上抡，抡得巨人脑袋一歪，抓着石头人的手也停住了，往前踉跄半步，往后踉跄半步，前后摇摆了几个回合，终于缓缓地栽倒在地上。

Bucky扔开狼牙棒，绕到巨人的另一侧，伸手拉住石头人的石头胳膊，使出吃奶的劲扶他站了起来。他看上去有点惊吓过度，但神志还算清楚，Bucky把手伸进裤兜，掏出那颗从他身上滚落的小石头。

“噢！谢谢你。”石头人惊讶地接过，“其实不捡也没关系，我每天至少都要掉几十块……新陈代谢，你懂的，我妈过去常常羡慕我这么能掉，她一个月都掉不了几块，整天跟她男朋友发愁。”

Bucky觉得自己没听懂他都在说些什么，但是好像又能听懂。他把石头往空中一抛，又熟练地换手接住，侧过身看向躺在地上昏迷不醒的巨人，露出一丝心有余悸的神色：“我不知道该怎么谢你才够，朋友，你身手太利索了！幸好这次Miek不在，不然如果是他替我出头，我俩就都惨了——”

“谁是Miek？”

“喔，嘿Miek！”石头人突然冲着Bucky身后招手，“我没看到你，你是刚来吗？快过来跟这个人打招呼，他刚才帮我把‘鼻涕虫’揍了一顿。”

Bucky转过身，看到了被石头人称作Miek的……Miek。Miek像是一只会走路的大虫子，前爪是两把锋利的长刀，他朝着他们走过来，两只大刀随着步伐一摇一晃，Bucky悄悄往后退了半步，以防被Miek的手划到，石头人一手搭到他的肩上，向他介绍：“这是Miek，萨卡兰族的，但你现在可能看不出来了，他只剩脑袋和身子是自己的了；Miek，这是……你叫什么名字，朋友？”

“我是James，”他对石头人和Miek说，“我的朋友叫我Bucky。”

“嗨Bucky，我忘记说了，我是Korg，你能看得出我是克鲁南族，老家在瑞亚。”

“哈喽Korg。“Bucky对着他的新朋友打招呼，虽然他不清楚自己是什么就交上了新朋友的，但对方很礼貌，他也得礼貌，“哈喽Miek。”

“所以你的老家在哪？”

Bucky想了一下，不知道应该说布鲁克林还是说纽约，或者应该说美国，还是说地球？“我是……我是从地球来的。”

“地球？噢噢，地球，我听过，”Korg转向Miek，“我妹夫吓唬我侄女的时候就会说，如果你再不听话，我就把你扔到地球上，那里的人类会把你拆开，卖到攀岩运动馆，一块一块粘在墙上，每天都被臭脚丫子踩。我觉得这是他瞎编的，这是他瞎编的吧，Bucky？你们有没有‘攀岩运动馆‘这种地方？”

Bucky摇摇头，“我没有听说过。”

“我就知道！”

“你的老家‘瑞亚’，”Bucky忽然想起了一个他可以问的，“离这里有多远？你是怎么来到这的？你可以回去吗？”

“噢……我也不清楚，朋友，我想如果我努力的话，应该是有机会的。”Korg抬起大手，在自己的石头脑袋上摸了摸，很伤脑筋似的，“瑞亚离这里不算太远，如果搭那种飞船，就是他们押送我过来时开的飞船，只要十几天就到了。我发动了一场起义，但几乎没有人来，然后被流放到了这里，我和Miek正在策划第二场起义，这次我们要精心准备……你要加入吗，地球来的Bucky，你可以当我们的第三指挥官，我现在就可以宣布你是我们的第三指挥官。”

“谁是第一指挥官和第二指挥官？”

“Miek是第一指挥官，我是第二——”

Korg话音未落，Miek就使劲挺起了胸脯，两只刀片手举得高高的，像是在表明身份。Korg敷衍地拍了拍他的扁脑门，一只手捂到嘴边来，对着Bucky压低声音：“其实他才是第二指挥官，第一指挥官是我，但我怕他接受不了，所以表面上都说他是第一指挥官。”

Bucky点头表示明白，没注意到自己的话题已经被Korg扯到千里之外，“那要指挥多少人？”

“呃，目前还只有我们三个指挥官，但是我正在设计第一版起义宣传册，等我们把宣传册印出来了，就能招到人了，我打算先印一百份，在选手中发，选手会是我们起义的主力军——”

“你的这个起义，”Bucky忍不住打断道，“是为了带大家获得自由，从这里离开吗？”

“没错，大致方针就是这样。”

“太好了，我也要离开这里……”Bucky兴奋地拉住了Korg的大胳膊，但Korg的胳膊太硬、太硌了，他松开手，转而搭住Korg的腰带，“所以你知道怎样能从这里逃走？我们什么时候可以起义？”

“呃，这个要慢慢来，不能心急，我上次就是太心急，下场你也看到了。至于怎么逃走，嗯……”

Korg转脸瞅了瞅Miek，Miek对着Bucky耸了耸肩，Bucky看看他，又看看Korg，眼里的希望之光缓缓熄灭，“你们也不知道？”

“怎么说呢，办法肯定会有的！只不过还没被我们找到。别太沮丧，朋友，你想喝一杯吗？我应该请你喝一杯，我们去喝一杯——不带你，Miek，别跟过来！你忘了上次你喝过酒以后干的好事了吗？”

Korg撇下他，揽着Bucky往离兵器架不远的另一处吧台走，Bucky回过头，看到Miek懊恼地垂下头，两手一前一后地哗哗乱划，“他上次喝酒做了什么？”

“他把一位阿斯嘉德女战士的辫子给割掉了半截，不过她也喝醉了，根本没感觉到自己的辫子被剪。”

“阿斯嘉德？”Bucky想起了这个熟悉的地名，是那个自称国王的魔术师的老家，“这个阿斯嘉德在哪里，离这里有多远？”

“我不知道，朋友，我没去过阿斯嘉德，但最近有传闻说那里就要完蛋了。”

“‘完蛋了’？”Bucky没听清Korg的用词，“什么‘完蛋了’？”

“好像是他们老国王死了，之前被他封印起来的大女儿回去算账了什么的，具体什么帐还不清楚，你知道的，传闻这种东西总是不把话说明白，我猜可能是家庭纠纷吧。亲子关系真的很重要，很多人都没有意识到，我和我爸之间也有点疙瘩，但我和我妈感情还好……我要一杯‘Grandmaster耳后的发梢’，不加冰，多放点烂莓子籽。你想喝什么，朋友？”

Bucky怯怯地看了一眼吧台后面那位长着六条吸盘触手的雌性酒保（她是光头，但背心下甩着一对饱满的胸脯，还涂了青紫色的口红，所以Bucky猜测她是个“她”），吞下一口唾沫，扭过脸对Korg小声说：“这里有水吗？”

“有水，但你最好还是点一杯什么，他们不喜欢有人什么都不点还占座，要不你坐到我腿上？”

Bucky赶紧摇头，“那、你帮我点一杯好了，谢谢你。”

“别客气，你今天抡的那一棒值得我请你喝十杯。‘Grandmaster额前的皮肤光泽’怎么样？”Korg浏览着水单上的今日特调，“或者‘Grandmaster在春夏交际之时的体味变化’？就这个吧……”

Korg替他拿了主意，Bucky凑过去看水单，发现所有饮品都是以Grandmaster命名的，他朝Korg投去不解的一瞥，石头人习以为常地撇了撇嘴：“自从我来到这里，酒名就都是这么起的，好像是被写进宪法的一条律令，所有在售的饮料名称都必须参照Grandmaster颁发的酒精饮品命名原则指导意见。不过偶尔也会有例外，之前几届比赛的冠军的名字都上过季节限定，最近还出现了一个不是争霸赛选手的，在这里——”

他把水单翻了个面，递给Bucky看。“Loki的瞳孔颜色”、“Loki手背的静脉纹路”、“Loki急切想要知道什么时的嗓音”……

“我认识他！”Bucky伸手戳在Loki的名字上，“我认识他，他是个魔术师，说自己是阿斯加德的国王，他也在想办法逃走，他说他会带我一起逃……怎么了？”

Korg脸上露出了奇怪的表情，好像觉得他是在吹牛或者开玩笑，但为了保全他的面子，还是决定暂时不戳破。他松开水单，不服气地对着Korg提高了音量：“你觉得我在骗你吗？”

“不是，朋友，只是……你确定你说的和这个是同一个人，这个Loki？”

“我确定！我——”

一张托盘被长长的触手端过来，放到了两人面前，Korg拿走了他的“Grandmaster耳后的发梢”，Bucky拿走他的“Grandmaster在春夏交际之时的体味变化”，玻璃杯看上去倒挺正常，里面的砖红色酒液泛着一股令人警惕的光泽，他小心翼翼地闻了一闻，鼓起勇气仰头想尝一口，Korg把自己那杯一饮而尽，捏着酒杯边打嗝边说：“好吧，真的有点奇怪。那个人怎么会也想离开呢？我以为他都要当上萨卡的王后——”

“噗——————”

Bucky一口酒吐出来，把正在他面前擦杯子的性感酒保喷了个满胸都是。他抬起手抹抹嘴，没找到哪儿有纸巾，只好壮着胆子伸过胳膊，抓起酒保的一条触手，帮她在胸前擦了擦，那触手凉丝丝又湿哒哒的，抓得让人心里直打鼓，还没擦几下，Korg赶忙把他的胳膊拽回来，边拽边对酒保道歉，Bucky没意识到自己做了什么，小声问石头人“怎么了”，石头人还在尴尬地对酒保赔笑，只能口齿不清地对他耳语，“你刚才抓的那个部位，是他们通常用来……嗯……在进行交配前……”

他倒吸一口凉气，差点要把眼珠给瞪出来。Korg最后向酒保道了次歉，拉着他换到吧台另一头的位置坐下，他仍然惊魂未定，好半天才回想起那个使他一口酒喷了个干净的话题。

“你刚才说什么，说他要当上萨卡的……？”

“王后。”Korg听上去没有半点犹豫，“或者王妃？我还没弄清楚这里统治者的婚嫁制度，也许——”

“但是、但是他怎么可能当王后呢？而且、而且他说他是国王，他是个男的……他是男的吗？”虽然Bucky的世界观在来到这个星球后的头几个小时里就已经大厦将倾、尘土飞扬，但此时此刻，那位魔术师的性别谜题即将成为压垮他神经的最后一根稻草，“还是说，在他的种族里，男的是女的，女的是……男的？”

“我想他应该是男的，但据说Grandmaster有过好几十任男的或者公的王后，所以我猜这个不成问题。嗨142号！好久不见。”

Bucky转过头，看向Korg冲着打招呼的那个人。是那个女人，那个把他抓到这里来，还威胁他要他必须上斗兽场的女酒鬼，他看到她就来气，结果她倒变了态度，在他旁边大喇喇地坐下，“嗨Korg，嗨‘独臂人’。”

大概因为她现在是清醒的，没有每根血管里都流淌着酒精，也没有提着空酒瓶喊打喊杀的，所以看起来没那么凶恶了。“看来你已经和Korg交上朋友了？融入得挺快啊。”

“他帮我把鼻涕虫揍倒了。”Korg往兵器架的方向一指，巨人还在那边的地上躺着，“我邀请他加入我们的起义，现在他是我们的第三指挥官了。”

“哇哦，真棒，祝贺你们起义成功。你的宣传册设计得怎么样了？”142号随手从吧台里面抓来一盘什么食物，看上去像是某种腌制的甲壳动物，“决定好口号用哪句了吗？”

“我还在‘冲出萨卡’和‘推翻斗兽场’之间拿不定主意。”

“好吧，从技术层面上来说，你不可能真的‘推翻’斗兽场。你看，斗兽场是个露天的大圈，对吧？不是一栋楼，也不是一座高塔，没有什么可‘推翻’的，你只能把它削平，或者把它填平。”

“那你觉得‘冲出萨卡’更好？”

“只能说比‘推翻斗兽场’更合——”

“你到底为什么要把我抓到这里来？！”Bucky胳膊一横，挡在她和Korg之间，“你在瓦坎达都做了什么？”

“你以为我想抓你？我的目标是那个年轻的新国王，没人告诉我他的护卫军一个个都那么能打，我只不过盯着其中一位的屁股多看了半秒，就差点被她们把我的船轰成两截……早知道你这么没用，我也不会费劲把你和那个冰盒子弄上船了，你知道这一趟让我赔了多少么？我没把你宰了解恨已经很够意思了。”

“所以、所以你抓人就是为了卖到这里换钱？”

“不然呢？”女人捏起一只像是腌章鱼的东西，吊儿郎当地丢进嘴里，故意嚼得咯吱咯吱响，“难道为了宇宙的正义？”

Bucky恶狠狠地瞪她，犹豫着要不要就在这里跟她开打。他觉得他可能会输，因为她手腕上的那副拳套看上去很不好对付，而且她在这里肯定有同盟，他寡不敌众，就算出手揍了她几个来回，最后也还是要落得下风。

“那你是怎么来到这的？”他决定还是先别轻举妄动，眼下把情况搞清楚才最要紧，“还有那个男人，Loki，他是怎么来的？”

142号把嚼碎的甲壳吐进手心，“关你什么事？”

“这里既然进得来，肯定就能出得去。”

“你想逃走？”

她睁大了眼望着Bucky，脖子故意往后抻，显示出一副被逗乐了的姿态。“怎么了？”Bucky的眉头皱成一团，“你不相信？”

“我相信，我相信你，独臂人。”她把碎甲壳丢回盘子里，“你能逃出去，我对你有百分之百的信心，祝你好运。”

“哼。”Bucky不傻，他听得出这是在笑话他，“随你怎么想，我肯定会找到办法的。”

“谁说你找不到办法了？本来就有办法啊。”

“什么？”

对方侧过上身，问他背后的石头人，“你没告诉他，Korg？”

“告诉我什么？”

Korg面朝吧台哼着小曲，还在装作没注意听他俩的对话，Bucky着急地捉住他的肩甲乱摇，“告诉我什么？你知道逃出这里的办法？”

“嗯，这个……其实只是理论上——”

“什么理论不理论的，你不是都带Miek去量过表了吗？”

“别说了，辣妹，你会真的让他有想法的……”Korg慌张地压低了声音，虽然Bucky就在他和拾荒者的中间，比她听得还清楚呢，“那个办法根本不实际，我已经断了那个念头，他最好也别有。”

“什么办法，Korg？”Bucky放开他的肩甲，转而抓住了他的大腰带，往自己这边一扯，没扯动石头人，反倒把自己和屁股底下的吧台椅都往前挪了半拳距离，“什么办法，逃出这里的办法？你真的有？告诉我，告诉我应该怎么做？”

“我、我不能，朋友，我不能告诉你。”

“为什么？”

“因为要办成太难了，与其一次又一次失望，还不如一开始就别指望，否则你会疯掉的。”

“也许我觉得不难呢！”Bucky扯着他的腰带摇晃，“也许我能办成呢，你必须告诉我，Korg，我是起义的第三指挥官，你不能把这么重要的信息瞒着我！好，你不告诉我，我、我去问Miek——”

“Miek不会说话，傻蛋。”142号的手里不知什么时候多出了一瓶酒，“你要是去找他，他只会拉着你欣赏他最新练成的双刀格斗招式，中看不中用，完全没法实战。”

“你可别当着Miek的面这么说，辣妹，别伤他的心。”

“我不会的。听着，小子，告诉你其实也无妨，省得你再追着Korg或者追着我吵。”她给自己找来两个杯子倒酒，边倒边抬头看向一脸焦急的Bucky，“你以前从来没听说过萨卡，是吗？”

“我没听说过除了地球以外的任何地方。”Bucky直截了当地回答，“我知道太阳和月球，还有火星、木星、水星它们，但——”

“好好好，这不重要。你只要知道，萨卡这地方是在垃圾堆上建起来的，而那个老东西，那个自封Grandmaster的家伙，没有人清楚他到底活了多少岁，他说他从宇宙诞生之初就有记忆了，也许他是在吹嘘，也许不是，但萨卡是他一手创造的，虽然这地方看起来像是开玩笑开出来的……”她把一杯酒塞给Bucky，一杯酒拿在自己手里，冲着训练场的方向扬起，“他接纳全宇宙的失败者们，给了他们一个家，又为了解闷而盖起斗兽场，创办了争霸赛。比赛选手很少有自愿参加的，大多数都是被拾荒者捡来，或者被流放到这里，想逃走的不计其数，最早是在地面上冲出包围区，后来地面包围区被无限扩大，有些就试着往空中跑。你看到外面那根图腾柱了吗？它起初只是个装饰，后来老东西拿它改造成了发射源，给整个萨卡的上空加上了半球状的护盾，不是为了抵御外来入侵——谁要来入侵这个巨型垃圾场？——而是为了从里面盖住萨卡，防止那些想逃跑的家伙私自驾驶飞行器升空。”

所以地面路线是被堵死了，空中路线也没戏了，“那你说的那个办法是什么，是用魔法吗？”

“不是魔法，是‘钻漏子’。嘿，美人，能给我们一个沙拉碗吗？”Korg举起手，对着吧台后的那位酒保摇了摇，“对，就是那种，谢谢，我们借用一下下，马上就还你。”

一个敞口大玻璃碗被触手吸着递起来，石头人接过碗，倒扣在他们面前，142号眯起眼睛笑了，对他竖起大拇指，“谢谢举例，Korg，你真贴心。看着，独臂人：假设这下面是萨卡，这个就是那层护盾，我们都管它叫‘沙拉碗’，虽然没人亲眼见过它到底是什么形状。有些种族偶尔能听得见，根据它们的听觉，碗的半径大约在三千英尺到三千五百英尺之间，以图腾柱的定点为圆心，一刻不停地运作，至今没有过消失的时候。”

“那你刚才说的‘钻漏子’……”Bucky若有所思地望着这个倒扣的玻璃碗，“是指它有个破洞，可以从中穿出去？它在什么方位，你们测量出来了？”

女人端起酒杯喝了一口，对着Korg抬抬下巴，示意让他替自己解释剩下的部分。Korg叹了口气，把沙拉碗翻过来，拿在手里，“某种程度上可以这么说，但没那么简单。这个洞，它只在特定的情况下出现——是我和辣妹偶然发现的，那是七个月前，上一届冠军的卫冕赛，比赛持续到十五分钟，这打破了斗兽场的历史记录，在那之前，从来没有任何一场比赛超过十五分钟。”

“那天是他的生日，我正好闲着没事，就开船带着他和Miek去天上兜风。我们一直开到沙拉碗的西侧边界，突然发现那里有一股不寻常的气流，我们看到一个小孔——”

“超级小，比Miek的脑袋还小——”

“我们凑近过去观察，发现那个孔在缓缓扩大。当时斗兽场里正打得热火朝天，赛程开始超过十五分钟，我们在船上都能听到观众席发出的欢呼声，还有各种噪声，混杂着一浪高过一浪。我的猜测是，沙拉碗本身存在设计缺陷，导致它一些特定位置上格外薄弱，我们发现小洞的地方就是其中一个；平时还好，但一旦有比赛，斗兽场发出的声响和震动会对它造成看不见的影响，当这种影响持续累积到一个极值时，‘啪’！”拾荒者用酒杯底在碗的边缘上碰了一下，“漏子就出现了。”

这下Bucky听明白了。他垂下眼盯着玻璃碗，一声不吭地飞速思考，希望的火光已经在他胸口点燃，他抬起脸，慎重其事地对142号和石头人说：“所以只要我们想办法再来一场持续超过十五分钟的比赛，让这个漏洞扩大到足以穿过去的程度——”

“你说得轻松，别说十五分钟了，在那个斗兽场上的任何一次比拼，撑过三分钟的都不多，五分钟就算相当长了，十五分钟？那是例外中的例外。”

“如果我们事先计划好呢？比如我和Korg进去打，我们可以配合着故意拖长——”

“比赛不是你想的这样。所有对决双方都是由Grandmaster指定，或者由一个什么程序生成的，不是你报名就能上的。更何况，赛制规定了每回合不得超过一分钟，如果一回合内没有任何一方被击倒，则判定为无用局，比赛终止且没有胜者，要想拖延赛程，唯一的办法就是在每回合时间内击倒或被击倒，并且不管是谁被击倒，都不能被打晕、打死或者认输。”

“Doug就是这么没了的。”Korg语气悲伤地说，“Doug是我们的前任第三指挥官，那次他不听我的劝，硬是在场上拖时间，他根本打不过鼻涕虫，又不肯认输，最后……”

他一手捂住脸，一手从Bucky手里拿走杯子，把剩下的酒倒在地上，“敬Doug。”

“敬Doug。”142号也给自己满上一杯，伸手洒在地上，“我觉得你应该为他把第三指挥官的位置永久保留，Korg，让独臂人当你们的第四指……你去哪？”

Bucky跳下吧台椅，两脚踩到了刚才他们敬Doug的那滩酒，他跑到兵器架前，来回一通胡乱翻找，挑出一双看起来勉强合脚的大皮靴，靴子是系带的，他一只手系不上，干脆就不系了，先找到那个魔术师要紧，如果那个人真的像Korg说的那样，就要当上这里的王后了，那他一定有办法帮上忙，比如把Korg和他搭成对手上场，他说他来自阿斯嘉德，阿斯嘉德？Korg好像也说了什么关于阿斯嘉德的事，是什么来着，Bucky的脑子一时间有点运转过热，对了，是说阿斯嘉德要“完蛋”了，难怪那个魔术师也在试着离开这里，一定是因为他急着要回去……

“喂，你还好吧？”女人在他背后拍了一下，“跑这儿走来走去的做什么？”

Bucky回过神来，“你知道那个魔术师去哪了吗？”

“什么魔术师？”142号蹙起眉头，“你说那个灾星？不知道，他之前不是带你去了军械研究室吗？”

“后来他把我送到训练场，就不见了，我现在要去找他。”

“好吧，我不知道他在哪。如果要猜的话，他十有八九是和Grandmaster在一起。”

“你知道Grandmaster在哪里吗？”

“这个时间他通常在休憩室打盹。”她领着他走出兵器架，“我可以让守卫给你指路，但就算你找过去了，他们也不一定让你进。”

“没关系！”

Bucky不管这个，他只想着先找到魔术师再说。142号把他带到两个守卫门前，用他听不懂的语言对他们说了几句话，他们点头，转身带领Bucky离开了训练场区域，他们走过好几条门廊，穿过好几个大厅，还搭乘了一段类似横躺下来的电梯的交通工具，来到另一栋建筑里。这建筑空落落的，只有中央一截旋转向上的楼梯，Bucky跟在两个守卫屁股后面往上爬，爬了不知道是八圈还是十圈后，终于在一条长长的走廊上停了下来。

“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

“……？”

Bucky不确定那个拿大戈的紫皮肤守卫是不是在和他讲话。

“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

好吧，现在他确定了，就是在跟他讲话。

“对不起，我听不懂你在说什么。”

“咕噜咕噜。”另一个拿长矛的紫皮肤守卫也开了口，“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

“你们能听懂我说的话吗？我听不懂你们说的话……”

“咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

Bucky痛苦地低下了头，一点办法也没有。他们是在说“你现在可以走了”，还是在说“你只能站在这里等”？他只能冒险试一试。

“我只是想去找那个魔术师……”他小心翼翼地迈出右脚，但只是那么伸着，没有落地，“我可以过去吧？”

他左右望了望两个守卫的眼色，什么都没看出来，他们面无表情，好像既可能允许他走过去，也可能在他落脚的一瞬间便闪电出手，用长矛和大戈把他给戳起来。只能赌一把了，他闭眼猛地往前方冲去，疯跑了十几步，背后没有追赶，也没有武器朝他刺过来，他一边减速一边松了口气，无意间看到了走廊尽头处的那扇门，门虚掩着，里面隐隐有声音泄出，靠近之前他徘徊了一阵，不确定是否应该贸然走过去，但着急要见魔术师的心情驱使他不由自主地迈出了步子，这下里面的声音更清楚了，似乎是Grandmaster在说话，他凑到门缝上眯起眼，似乎看到了一张大床，还有两个人盘腿而坐的侧影，等等，Grandmaster怎么光着膀子，还和对面的人靠得那么近，几乎就要——

“谁在那儿！”

“啊啊啊！”

Bucky吓得大叫起来，慌慌张张抬起右胳膊挡住自己的眼，“我什么都没看到……”

女保镖像个幽灵一样从门后冒出来，揪住他推到了走廊上，他被推得险些栽倒，但依然坚持用手肘挡着眼，“我什么都没有看到……”

“Topaz，怎么了？”里面传来男人懒洋洋的问话，“那是谁？”

“是中庭抓来的那个玩意儿。”

“喔，我们彩虹胳膊的未来主人？放他进来吧。”

“不，我不进去了，对不起……”Bucky继续用那个费劲的姿势挡着眼，“让我在外面等着……”

Topaz无视他的请求，揪着他扯进了屋。他听到有人朝他走过来，不知道是哪一个，Topaz伸手去拽他的胳膊，他使劲挣扎了几下，两眼依然紧闭着，仿佛要是坚持不住睁开了，就会看见什么超级可怕的东西一样。

“是你？”来人的嗓音在他面前响起，带着一丝困惑，还有一丝笑意，像是被逗乐了，“你跑来干什么？”

“我……我……”

“你从哪来弄来的这破靴子？”

“训练场那边，兵器架的下面。”

“为什么不系鞋带？噢，你自己系不上，好吧。”

Bucky仍然闭着眼，打定主意要当一段时间盲人了似的。前方的人突然没动静了，但他并没听见离开的脚步声，“Loki？”

他伸手摸索了一下，只抓到一片空气。人呢？

“Loki？”

“天啊，你能把眼睛睁开了吗？”对方的声音忽然从他脚下传来，“你以为我在这里和Grandmaster做什么？”

Bucky宁可不去猜这个。他慢慢地、慢慢地睁开一只眼睛，试探性地瞄了一眼下面，Loki站起身来，而他靴子上的鞋带已经被七扭八歪地系好了。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们只是在下棋而已。”

Loki回到床边，捏起一个像是棋子的东西，展示给还站在那儿发愣的Bucky看。棋盘摆在床的正中央，上面零星散落着十几颗金红色和靛蓝色的的棋子，棋子的造型各式各样，有的是人形生物，有的是大虫子，有的是Bucky完全分辨不出的东西，他毫无头绪地望着它们，抬眼瞅了瞅坐在床另一侧的年长男人，他上身光着，只穿了条金光闪闪的阔腿裤子，Bucky的闯入似乎没有把他惹怒，反倒令他觉得很有意思：“怎么，地球人不下棋？”

“下棋。但是穿着衣服下。”

“那还有什么意思？”男人难以置信地露出嫌弃的神色，“打牌呢，打牌也穿着衣服？”

Bucky的喉结肉眼可见地隔着颈脖皮肤滚动了一下，他在试着把刚刚获得的讯息混着唾液一起咽进肚子里，“所以……在萨卡打牌下棋……要脱衣服……如果输了的话？”

“不不不，没这么简单。”Grandmaster摇了摇手指，嘴巴还没合上，忽然袒露着他那油光锃亮的小麦色胸膛转向Loki，像是一时想起了什么颇为恼人的事，“宝贝，劳驾你跟你的这位小伙伴解释下我们脱衣服的规则，我突然想起今天还有一场什么会面，我得去准备准备……是什么会面来着，Topaz？”

“和山达尔的大使。”

“噢，是的，山达尔的大使……会面是关于什么来着？”

“我不知道，那超出了我的职权范围。”

“喔，好吧……”男人张开双臂、抬高下巴，让Loki替他披上外衣，整理那繁复的领子和衣襟，“是我有点高估了你的工作主动性……”

“我只负责确保你在会面的过程中不遭到刺杀或暗害。”

男人不高兴地横她一眼，开口想要驳斥，嘴巴张了几秒，又什么都没说出。在一阵尴尬的死寂中，Loki僵硬地抿抿嘴，设法在男人眼前忍住了笑意，帮他把袖口折好，故意向Topaz投去责怪的一瞥，又转回眼来，凑到男人耳边：“他们是来同你讨论那两名退役将军的释放问题的——那两个山达尔人，上周比赛的亚军和季军，没印象了？”

“噢……”Grandmaster拖长嗓音点了点头，“我好像想起来了，那两个可怜的废物……谢谢你，宝贝，你总是在我最需要你的时候帮上忙。”

“我的荣幸。”

“答应我别跟你的小伙伴背着我做什么分级过高的事，听到了吗？”

Loki放在他衣襟上的手停了下来，“……什么？”

“没关系，你不是我的至爱中第一个与我的冠军赛选手暗中眉来眼去的孩子。可以理解！但是你要先克制一下，等我什么时候厌倦你了，你想怎么样都可以……”他暧昧地瞟了一眼Bucky，又转回视线，改换成颇为悲伤的语气，“但是目前还不允许，目前我太爱你了。如果你辜负了这份爱，我的心会碎成一万片，抛洒到萨卡的上空，每一片都随风飘散，最后被吸入无垠的外太——你说什么？”

他突然自己打断自己，换了一副语气转向Bucky，“你刚才念叨什么？”

“呃、我……”Bucky吓了一跳，他那只是自言自语，没想到居然被听见了，“没有，没什么。”

“我都听见了，什么‘碗’的？”

Bucky眼珠子一转，偷偷看向Loki的脸，Loki给了他一个眼神，如果没意会错的话，应该是让他老实回答。他瘪了瘪嘴，望回Grandmaster，“我听人说，萨卡上空盖着一个碗。”

“那是我们的护盾装置，怎么了？”

“既然有这个碗——”

“我说了那是护盾，不要给它瞎起名字！”

“……既然有这个护盾，”Bucky嘴上妥协，心里还是默默把词换成了“碗”，“那你的心就算变成碎片，飘到了上空，也飞不出去，只会被罩在里面。”

他说到一半的时候，Loki就想出言阻止，但被Grandmaster拦住了。他看不出Grandmaster是觉得他说得有道理，还是觉得他说得不好，这个男人貌似把喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，可有些瞬间，比如这一刻，谁都不知道他到底是被逗乐了，还是正在怒火中烧。

“所以，你是在怀疑我对Loki的爱意？”

Bucky一愣，他还真没往这方面想，“我是觉得你形容的那个情况行不……通。”

他看到Loki又急着想打断他，但还没插上话，他就已经说完了。Grandmaster眯起眼，对着他走近一步，“所以，你是在质疑我的修辞水准？”

Bucky好像能看出来一点迹象了，这个人是在不高兴。他刚要反驳，Loki硬插过来，把他往后一挤，两手往Grandmaster肩上一搭，脸上堆出甜甜的笑容：“看来不能指望一个凡人理解我们之间的……特殊纽带。”

“是啊……”年长男人的脸色变得好看了许多，语气也恢复成不久前的那股轻佻的热忱，“我总是对他们期望过高，这是我的错。”

“但我们不能因为凡人的愚钝与平庸而过于责怪自己，否则这会是一个无底深渊。”

“喔，你说得太对了，真的是这样。”

他伸手捧住Loki的脸庞，靠上去作势要亲，Bucky大惊失色地抬胳膊挡住眼睛，好在他没听到什么唇齿发出的恶心声响，似乎是个格外轻快的吻，等到他拿开胳膊，偷偷睁开一只眼睛，年长的男人已经走下床边的台阶，Loki两手交握地站在床边，目送他在女保镖的护送下踱向通往走廊的那扇门。

“对了亲爱的，”他转过头来，对着Loki伸出手比划，“我给你定制的那套新头盔已经出货了，应该今晚就能送到你的房间，还有新柜子，你要用它来摆放你的新头盔。”

Loki远远地点头致谢，但男人看起来还不满足，挤眉弄眼地向他传达某种Bucky参不透的讯号，不过Loki看懂了，这显然是他们二人间的某种暗号，他把掌心抬到面前，近乎优雅地吹了个飞吻，男人立刻抬起手装作接住，送到自己嘴边吃了下去，等到他和Topaz终于跨出门，消失在走廊的尽头，Bucky听到身边的人长长地出了口气，嗓音随即放松地沉了下来，“我差点以为他要把你扔到垃圾场喂虫子。”

“为什么？”他吃惊极了，眉头皱作一团，“我什么都没……是因为我看到你们……了吗？”

“你看到我们什么了？”Loki转身正对着他，双臂交叠着抱到胸前，“我说了我们在下棋！”

“那为什么你以为他要拿我喂虫子？”

“因为在萨卡，没有哪个头脑清醒的生物敢去找他挑错，那些头脑不够清醒的都会变成虫食，或者稍微好点儿，变成一滩黏糊糊的融化物！”

Bucky不知道变成黏糊糊的融化物哪里比变成虫食好了。那个给他设计彩虹胳膊的男人是不是真的这么可怕，他还不确定，但他的魔术师朋友看起来是真的心有余悸，由此他想到了一个问题，“如果他这么危险，你更不要当他的王后！我已经有了逃走的办法了，我——”

“王后？”Loki的表情就好像他也打算把Bucky扔到垃圾场喂虫去了，“谁告诉你我要当他的……王后？”

“Korg告诉我的。”

“谁又是Korg？”

“我们在训练场认识的。我帮他摆脱了一个欺负他的家伙，他请我喝了酒。”

“哈，所以你已经交上新朋友了？”他的声音前一刻还暗藏担忧，这一秒突然变得尖刻，“看来缺了半边臂膀并没有减损你建立友谊的能力嘛。”

Bucky怔怔地张开嘴巴，但不知道该说些什么反击的话。他不明白魔术师为什么要这么说，这么说让他莫名觉得有点难受。

“你们还聊了什么，除了编排我与Grandmaster的谣言之外？”

“你都跟那个人亲嘴了。”

“你怎么知道我们是在亲嘴？”Loki一把抓住他的右胳膊，拉扯着硬贴到他脸上，“你不是把眼睛挡住了吗，你凭什么说我们亲嘴了？”

“你们没亲嘴？”

“我亲了一下他的脸而已，脸，不是嘴！”Loki使劲扔开他的胳膊，胳膊重重落回去，在他的裤腿上发出啪的一声，“要不是你稀里糊涂地非要挑他的错，把他惹恼了，我才不用贴上去转移他的注意力！”

他望着Loki卷曲的发梢，它们之前还好好地堆在Loki的肩上，现在变得毛毛燥燥，晃得乱了形状。他握起手指，在裤子上挠了几下，边挠边思考要不要道歉，他想他应该要道歉——说起来，Loki为什么护着他？他记得Loki说过，对，什么要保住他的小命，什么卖人情的……

“所以你们到底还聊了什么？”Loki笑地咄咄逼人，一副居高临下的轻蔑神色，“他有没有教你在斗兽场里如何不至于被揍得太惨？或者怎么尽量保持肢体健全地活下来？”

他扭开头，忽然又不想道歉了，不仅不想道歉，他还要告诉他他的新朋友有多棒，他们在一起有多开心，他被新朋友邀请加入一个帮助大家逃离萨卡的起义，而他只能陪那个脑筋不正常的老男人下脱衣棋：“不仅有Korg，还有、还有Miek，他们是起义的第一和第二指挥官，他们让我当第三指挥官，还有那个酒鬼，她和他们也是好朋友，我们一起讨论了怎么在那个沙拉碗上敲洞，怎么能逃出去，我就算一直缺着半边胳膊，也不要那个人做的胳膊，让他自己留着吧，我就要离开这儿了！”

他喊完最后一句，就风驰电掣地转身往门口走，因为走得太心急、太用力，上身险些又失去平衡，跨出那扇门前他就放慢了脚步，但身后并没有传来任何动静，他只能接着往外走，接着放慢脚步，等到已经快要靠近那两个紫皮肤的守卫了，屋子里仍然没有传出喊声、骂声或者脚步声，他泄气地停下，扭头望了一眼，他望见那个形单影只的轮廓，因为距离太远而变得很窄很小，他想起他自称是国王，可是真的会有这么孤零零的、一个陪在身边的人也没有的国王吗？

“咕噜咕噜？”拿长矛的守卫又开始用他听不懂的语言讲话，“咕噜，咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

“你们也觉得我应该回去？”

“咕噜。”拿大戈的守卫也开了口，“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。”

“可是他好像不想我回去。”也不知道他哪来的自信，就这么认定两名守卫真的加入了他的话题，“我刚才不应该那么吼他。”

“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜。”“咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

“你们确定他想让我回去？”

“咕噜咕噜。”

“好吧。”他握了握拳头，“如果他要把我赶出来，我就说是你们让我回去的。”

他迈开步子，重新朝那扇门走去。他故意贴着一边墙走，不想让屋子里的人透过半敞的门缝望见他，他倾着上身往门里瞅，看到那个人好像坐回到了床上，他加快脚步，站到了门后面，他觉得里面的人应该听到他的脚步了，只是在无视他而已，他走进去，走到床边的台阶上，Loki侧坐在棋盘旁，手里捏着几颗被冻住了的棋子，他猜测这又是某种高超的魔术，关于冰冻的魔术，他不喜欢冰冻，而且他隐隐觉得，魔术师自己也不喜欢。

“你不是知道怎么逃出去了吗？”Loki把手里的棋子一个个摆回棋盘，但棋子底座都被凹凸不平的冰棱覆盖，没办法再立起来，“怎么，这么快就失败了？”

“我暂时还离开不了。那个办法很复杂，需要计划和合作。”

棋子东倒西歪地散在棋盘上，他收回手，没有看Bucky，“那你还等什么？快去找你的小伙伴们‘计划’和‘合作’吧，别再来打扰我。”

“你不是也想逃走吗？”

“跟你有什么关系？”

他终于忍不住抬起头，眼神虽然比棋子上的小冰棱还冷，眼珠里却倒映着屋子角落的摇曳烛火。Bucky蹲下来，伸手去摸一颗没被冻住的棋子，指尖还没碰到，发蓝的白色冰霜嗦的一下凭空出现，把它严严实实地裹住，他好奇地捏起来它，拿到眼前观察。

“你的魔术是自学的吗？”

“我母亲教我的。”

Bucky有点吃惊，“我从来没见过女魔术师。”

“你没见过的多了，地球人。”Loki拧起眉毛，“另外，那叫‘法师’，或者‘巫师’，不叫什么‘魔术师’。”

“她现在在哪，在那个阿斯嘉德？我听Korg说，阿斯嘉德好像有麻烦了。”

Loki看了他一眼，没有说话。

“我想，也许你应该加入我们，我们一起逃走。”Bucky把冻住的棋子拿在手里揉搓，那层冰结得不厚，很快就开始化了，“Korg回瑞亚，我回地球，你回阿斯嘉德，Miek回……Korg没告诉我Miek的老家在哪，只说他是萨兰卡族……卡萨兰？萨卡兰——”

“她不在了。”

“什么？”

Bucky没听清，现在他手心里沾满了水，Loki挺起背，嗓音冷冰冰的，眼眶里泛起一圈细红，把烛火的光都包住了。

“她不在了，她死了。”

Loki从床边站起来，走到屋子的一角，吹灭香薰蜡烛，拉开了厚重的窗帘。落地窗的玻璃足有四米多高，让里面的人将这座垃圾场上建起来的城市尽收眼底，他看向图腾柱，又朝远处眺望，虽然空气中弥漫着尘土色，但萨卡的天依然可以说是蓝的，如果没有那层隐形的护盾，或许还可以更蓝，但是这里没有水——小池塘、溪流或者长河，全都没有，更没有湖泊，没有从几百米的高处倾泻而下的瀑布，没有海，母亲是葬在海上的，他后来问过Thor， 他问Thor那天的海是否很冷，这问题很愚蠢，海当然是冷的，但Thor没有笑他，也没有随口打发，Thor说如果他没记错的话，那天的海很平静。

“你说的那个逃走的办法，”他扭过头，但没有抬起脸看Bucky的眼睛，“什么‘在那个碗上敲个洞’的……是指在护盾上打开一个缺口？”

“是的。”

Bucky点点头，他选择在这个时候朝窗边走过来，而不是刚才那个大多数人会觉得需要说些什么、做些什么，以表自己的关心在意，而实际上对方可能并不需要的时候，Loki转过来面向他，表情不太信服，“你确定这不是在异想天开？那个护盾非常难攻破，我听说曾经有——”

窗外忽然响起一声沉闷的轰鸣，像是从极远的地方传过来的。若是在冲击爆发的现场，这声响一定比他们听到的要震上百倍，但穿过落地窗传进两个人耳朵里时，已经衰减得近乎失真，Loki只是停下话头转脸去看，而Bucky相当警觉地一步上前，站到了他前面，窗外的天空并没有显现出任何异常，连云彩都没有改变几秒钟之前的形状，他往远处望，再远处，再远些，Loki顺着他的视线一起看过去，什么都没有看到。

“可能只是哪个拾荒者的船又出故障了，能源箱爆炸了或者什么。”他收回目光，“以前也出现过，没什么，不必紧张。”

“听起来不像是爆炸，像是激光炮……”Bucky坚持望着外面，还在用视线搜索远处的天际线，“离这里很远很远，可能在碗的外……”

他说到半截也突然顿住了，这次不是因为被窗外的声音打断，而是被他肚子里发出的动静。他低头看了一眼，像是在确认是不是他自己的肚子，刚才他在说话，所以听不太清楚，现在一停下来，咕咕作响的声音瞬间变得格外清晰，他抬起头，似乎想要装作什么都没听到，Loki在一边瞅着他，很体贴地忍住了笑，“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

这个Bucky可得好好算一算，“现在是哪一年几月几号？”

“按照萨卡历？Grandmaster元七六四年核月，十六号或者十七号吧，我也记不——”

Bucky一头雾水地插嘴道，“不按照萨卡历呢？”

“按照阿斯嘉德历的话，应该是……噢，好吧，说了你也算不出。你想吃什么？这里反正是没吃的。这样，你跟我来。”

他跟上Loki，快步走出这间天花板极高的安静屋子。刚一出门，他就发现那两个紫皮肤的“咕噜”人守卫不见了，从走廊这头到走廊那头，连个影子都没有，这让他觉得有些蹊跷，出于某种深入骨髓的警惕性和戒备心，他多跨了半步，保证自己领先Loki一米距离，虽然Loki是个魔术……是个巫师，并且力气极大，但从先前的短暂交手判断，他并不具备高度的作战意识，一旦出现任何意外情况，Bucky希望自己是那个首先顶住威胁或压力的人。不过这似乎给了Loki错误的印象，让他以为Bucky是饿坏了——虽然Bucky也确实是饿坏了——他自己是个食欲寡淡的人，并且从没挨过饿，所以体会不到任何与食物相关的渴求心情，他仅视食物为供养身体的燃料，或附带娱乐属性的消遣，伪装成奥丁的那段日子里他被侍女喂了很多的葡萄，他其实并不特别喜欢葡萄，但也不讨厌葡萄，他想起自己住处的会客厅里还摆着一大盆大概已经熟过了头的萨卡当地水果，里面有串疙疙瘩瘩的黑色莓子他从没见过，如果Thor也在这里，他一定会让Thor先替他尝尝有没有毒，不过现在没有Thor，只有这个比Thor还要好欺负的地球人……

“我还不知道你的名字。”他突然想起来，“你叫什么？”

“我叫James，但是我的朋友叫我Bucky。”

“Bucky？”他觉得有点好笑，“我还是叫你James吧，至少这个我还听说过。”

Bucky点点头，他好像对别人怎么称呼自己没有任何偏好，Loki生出一种奇怪的直觉，觉得他看起来自己对这些名字都不算非常熟悉。

“142号说你是个逃犯。你犯了什么罪？”

他看着路往前走，没有立刻回答。他没有逃避，他是准备回答的，但还没开口，又被缺乏耐心的Loki用第二个问题盖在了脸上，“她说美国队长也想要抓你，是我知道的那个美国队长吗，地球上是不是只有那一个美国队长，那个金头发的，去哪都背着张圆盾，穿着马戏团的演出服还正气凛然的，特别招人烦，甩还甩不开，让人想把他提起来钉墙上，再也不让他下来？”

从Bucky的表情来判断，对于这个问题他起初是有确定答案的，但后来Loki每补充一句描述，他就被动摇一点，每补充一句，他就被动摇一点，到最后他似乎已经陷入了彻底的迷茫，完全拿不定主意了，他又低下头仔细想了想，犹豫而苦恼地问：“你说的马戏团的演出服……是什么服？”

“就是那种玩杂耍的人才穿的演出服啊。”Loki不知道还能怎么形容，“天蓝色和红色，特别紧身，连着一个头套，头套上抠了两个洞，把眼睛露出来。”

这个虽然和Bucky的记忆有一定的出入，但基本上还是可以算吻合的。他不知道Steve是不是在找他，他甚至不清楚Steve最近在哪，是不是在进行什么任务，虽然不太可能，但他还是希望自己的离奇消失——或者说离奇被绑架——不会给Steve还有T'Challa带来困扰和麻烦，他希望他们千万不要浪费时间到处找他，如果没发现他不见了就更好了，等到他成功逃离这里，回到地球上，回到瓦坎达，他就找个什么大柜子重新钻进去，装作一切都没有发生过……

“小心点，前面是台阶。”Loki一把拦住他差点要踏空的步子，“你在神游什么？”

他这才反应过来，敷衍地摇了摇头。这条下行的阶梯他记得之前走过，但不同之处在于，这里的守卫也都不见了，这一路上他们几乎都没看到几个守卫，真是不对劲，“那些看守的人，他们都去哪里了？”

“我也正觉得奇怪呢，人都不知道跑哪去了。”Loki的视线越过阶梯扶手，直接落到了建筑的最下面，“也许是山达尔大使的会面安排有变，临时需要加强安保措施。”

如果他和Bucky有远视的超能力，就会知道这和山达尔大使没半点关系，事实上，可怜的山达尔大使此时已经在萨卡的中央会客厅里吃光了第六盒供客人自取的小曲奇（按照Grandmaster近来突发奇想的健身及饮食计划，所有享乐食物都被换成了无糖无油无麸质的版本，口味大不如前），而城内的大量守卫被统一集中到了第九防空区，补充作为空军的后备力量，对随时可能爆发的紧急入侵做好了进行抵御战的准备。Grandmaster坐在磁悬浮指挥台上，从Topaz手里接过军事望远镜贴到眼上，指挥台上方是一把印满了深海动植物图案的硕大遮阳伞，刚才他吩咐Topaz派人把这伞收起来，但这伞当初是按照他的要求直接焊在指挥台的座椅后梁上的，没法收起来，所以他要是想不被挡住望远镜的视线，就不得不以一种奇怪的姿势探出上半身——他探出上半身，望向不久前突然遭到不明激光炮冲击的那一片护盾区域，空军总司令站在他的指挥台下方，举着个扩音器对他请求命令：“Grandmaster，该不明目标已经停止了对护盾的炮击，但仍然悬浮在护盾上空，请问我们是否采取行动，主动回击？”

“嗯……”他拿开望远镜，咬着下唇犹豫不决，“就只扫描到这一个目标？没有协同力量，没有正在靠近或者埋伏在更远处的大军？”

“回答Grandmaster，都没有！只有这一个目标！”

“嗯嗯嗯，这就很可疑了……这种激光炮的威力并不大，对于我们的护盾来说根本构不成威胁，如果真的只有这点能耐，干嘛要来硬闯，这不是送死吗？一定没有这么简单，司令，我们要谨慎对待，不可以掉以轻心，这背后很可能有进一步的阴谋……”

“回答Grandmaster，是的！Grandmaster的看法一点没错！”

如果他和这位空军司令也有远视的超能力，就会知道根本没什么阴谋，没什么能让他们掉以轻心、谨慎对待的，那是一架再普通不过的小型运输舰，不久前发射出的几门激光炮就是它所有的火力，驾驶舱里只有两个人，准确点说，是一个人类和一个神，人类在主驾驶座上，神在副驾驶座上，眼前的全视窗外是无边无尽的白色虚空，如果他俩也有远视的超能力，就会知道这白色的虚空是护盾的外向伪装，只要他们能设法穿过去，就能成功到达此行的目的地了。

“一定是那个穿斗篷的男人把我们传错地方了。”副驾驶座上的金发男人拽开安全带站起来，一肘搭到驾驶座的靠背上方，“我就知道地球上不会有可靠的法师，超远距迁移不是随便一个——”

“Thor，我想我们不如先去阿斯加德。”

“什么？你不去找你的那位朋友了？”

“我当然会去找，但那可能需要花上更长时间。”主驾驶座上的金发男人一筹莫展地望着窗外，“阿斯加德现在的形势更紧迫，你的大姐——”

他感觉到自己的座椅靠背被恨恨地擂了一拳，“捏碎了我的锤子，那个疯女人——”

“而且Loki也不见了，你不能一个人单枪匹马地回去，你需要队友——”

“我当时应该拉住他才对！这样就能一起掉回中庭，然后一起——”

“听着，Thor，就这么定了，我们不要再耽误时间。”主驾驶座上的人抬起头来，“你知道从这里前往阿斯加德的最快航线吗？我们去阿斯加德，帮忙把你和你大姐的问题速战速决，然后你陪我——”

话音未落，全视窗前的那片白色虚空中央忽然打开了一个小口。他们齐齐往前探过身子，眼看着那个开口越开越大，Thor的笑容也同步在他的脸上绽开，“或许那个穿斗蓬的男人没有找错……”

Steve切换回手动驾驶，控制舰船往前移动，靠近那个不断扩大的开口。他们现在看出来了，那片白色是覆盖在城市上空的某种不明物质，而下面就是肉眼几乎可见的建筑群了，根据T'Challa搜集到的信息，私自闯入瓦坎达境内并掠走Bucky的人来自一个叫做萨卡的星球城市，它最显眼的特征是一根硕大的图腾柱，只要你靠近了这地方，就不可能错过它，因为它太大、太高、造型太怪异了，Steve伸手指向那根柱子，“Thor，我们找对地方了，看那根——”

“下面那些是什么东西？”Thor眯起眼睛，“那群密密麻麻的，那是什么？”

Steve也眯起了眼睛，“那是……”

那是正等着他们的五万空军士兵，以及他们目前还看不见的其他一些人，包括那些守卫，那名司令，Topaz带领的保镖队和大遮阳伞下的萨卡的主人，他手里的望远镜已经换成了高空全息扩音系统的收音话筒，刚刚调试好声音，他坐直了身子，清了清嗓子，刚一开口，他那充满磁性的友好嗓音就从四面八方包围了运输舰：“你好，不请自来的小不点！在我要求你们内部的人员挨个表明身份前，请先容许我用我们萨卡人工智能待客员的文案结尾作为开场白，毕竟这份文案是我亲自写的，虽然每一句我都很喜欢，但这句我最喜欢——

 

欢迎来到萨卡！”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve恢复意识时的第一感觉是，有什么黏糊糊的东西。麻醉剂的效果还未完全褪去，但大脑知觉和关节肌肉之间的同步工作正在飞快修复，他使出全力挣扎了一会儿，终于设法动了动手指，现在那种感觉更明显了，那个什么黏糊糊的东西就贴他在右边，不仅黏，还潮乎乎的，他费力地睁开眼往右边瞄，花了三五秒处理这副古怪的图像——  
“什么……”  
他吓得出了声，但嗓子没能完全使上劲，所以音量不大，几乎只有他和他眼前的这个生物能听见，他蹬着腿想要远离，结果只把后脑勺往背后的石墙上一撞，本来就才刚醒，脑子还不利索，现在又来这么一下，眼前的景象立刻又变得更模糊了。也许这只是个梦？他应该在哪里来着，他之前在做什么……他和Thor在一起，对，他们在驾驶舱里，他们找到萨卡了，他们进到了萨卡的大气层里——  
“你没事吧？”  
“呃啊！”他再次被结实地吓了一跳，后脑勺与背后的石墙之间进行了第二次亲密接触，那堆黏糊糊的东西竟然开口说话了，他奋力地往另一边挪，想要拉开距离，“什么……你……我在哪……”  
“如果你没什么大碍，能不能老实点，别又动弹又出声的？”他听到那个生物继续说，“我这正试着打个盹呢，你知道自从被扔进这个鬼地方以后，我都失眠多久了吗？”  
Steve抬起手揉了揉后脑勺，使劲把眼睛睁大，短暂适应了光线后，终于看清楚自己面前的这个生物是什么样子，它像是一只大乌贼，皮肤通体长满了色素小囊，头上有对凸出的大眼珠，下方盘踞了七八条又粗又肥的短触手，外加两条细多了的长触手，彼此滑溜溜地交缠在一起，看得Steve有点头皮发麻。他觉得自己应该不是在做梦，抬起头望向四周，“这是什么地方，什么——”  
“这是地牢。”  
“地牢？”他迷茫地皱起眉头，两边胳膊肘努力撑着墙角，试图让自己坐直，“什么地牢……我怎么……”  
一道影子从他身前慢吞吞地经过，他扭过头，看到一个身形矮小而敦实的红皮肤的外星人。Steve不知道他具体是什么，只确定他绝对不是地球人，这里是萨卡，萨卡在外太空，他还是第一次离开地球来到外太空，他虽然既不恐高，对“地球之外存在其它智慧文明”这件事实也接受良好，但这趟宇宙初体验到目前为止可以说是一团糟，他一咬牙坐直起来，后背颤颤巍巍地抵住墙。  
“觉得晕吧？”大乌贼的眼珠转过来，在他身上打量，“晕是正常的，这里的麻醉剂可不是闹着玩，我当初睡了五天五夜才醒，你已经很不错了。”  
“这是在什么地方？”  
“地牢啊，我刚告诉你。”  
“我知道，我是说……”Steve抬起手掌，在脸上使劲揉了一把，“这地牢还是在萨卡的某处，这是萨卡的地牢，对吗？”  
“噢，没错。”  
他点点头，无意间瞥了一眼自己左侧，一条健壮的胳膊软绵绵地贴在他腿边，胳膊的主人和几分钟前的他一样，背靠墙斜躺着，胸口规律地一起一伏，看上去睡得很香——  
“Thor！”他这才想起来自己还有个同伴似的，喜形于色地伸手去推，“Thor, 醒醒！Thor……”  
Thor的脑袋依旧耷拉着，眼睛被乱糟糟的金色长发挡住，Steve不确定他是麻醉剂的劲儿没过，还是睡得太熟了，他打着小呼噜，额前的一小撮发梢被鼻息吹得轻轻颤动，Steve无奈地望着他，不甘心地又使劲推了一把，“Thor！Thor！”  
依然毫无反应。他灰心丧气地撇回脸来，搔了搔自己的金脑袋，他的盾也不见了，四处都没有，他试着扶住墙站起来，但两腿还不完全听使唤，旁边的天神突然嘟囔了一句什么，迷迷糊糊的，他转头看过去，试探性地冲那位天神的牛仔裤裤腿上蹬了一脚，对方翻了个身，意识不清地伸手抓住他的左胳膊，看样子是想捞过去当枕头，他抽回胳膊，凑过去对准那只朝上的耳朵：“醒一醒，Thor！”  
Thor的小呼噜停止了，呼吸的节律也沉了下去，看样子似乎正在醒来的边缘，Steve趁热打铁，在他的脸上轻拍：“Thor，快醒醒，我们被抓进地牢了……”  
“停下……”Thor口齿不清地瞎嘟囔，“停下，还给我……我的锤子……”  
“你的锤子已经没了！”Steve又气又笑，“我的盾也不知道去哪了，一定是被那些人收走——”  
“Loki！Loki……”  
Thor忽然伸出一只手，差点就要扇到Steve的脸上，幸好Steve躲得快，免于被这位迟迟清醒不过来的雷霆之神掴个大嘴巴的惨剧，而Thor这还没完，继续支愣着手嘟囔：“Loki……我的锤子……阿斯嘉德……”  
Steve叹了口气，无可奈何地转过头，看向右边的乌贼朋友，递过去一个求助的眼神，“这是我的朋友，他和我一起——”  
“我知道，我知道，你们是一起的。你们真的往沙拉碗上开炮了？哈哈哈，你们疯了还是怎么？”  
“‘沙拉碗’？”  
“就是那层护盾。你俩被扔进来时，我在门口都听见了，他们说你俩——”  
“所以这里有门？”Steve立刻伸长了脖子，重新四处眺望，但除了和他们一样靠坐在周围的、外形特征五花八门的囚犯外，他没看到任何进口或出口的痕迹，“门在什么位置，你能指给我看吗？”  
“可能是那里吧。不，也可能是那里……噢噢，应该是那儿！或许是那儿？”  
短短一句话的时间，乌贼朋友就用多条触手先后指出了四五个不同的方位，Steve默默地叹了第二口气，忍住失望的神情：“有什么办法能和地牢之外取得联系，或者呼叫狱卒？”  
大乌贼噗哧一笑，从不知道是鼻孔还是什么孔的小洞里漏出了少许黑色的墨汁，“你可以试着大叫？我没试过，因为我天生只有这么大的音量，或者你可以等他们送食物的时候过去搭个讪，只是要小心别被——”  
“Loki！”  
Steve身侧的男人忽然大吼着坐了起来，喘着粗气左右张望，睡眼朦胧地看到了面前的同伴，嗓音满载困意：“Steve……？”  
Steve伸手搭住他的肩膀，给了个“你总算醒了”的眼神。他的视线越过Steve，落到了后面大乌贼的身上，他先望了望大乌贼的头部，又向下望了望那团交缠在一起的触手，脸上还没来得及显露任何神情，大乌贼立刻尖着嗓子指控道：“啊哈，又一个‘头足生物歧视分子’！”  
“……？”Steve摸不着头脑地转过脸，“什么‘分子’？”  
“我真傻，我还曾经替你们这帮‘两腿怪’在我的同族面前说好话……”大乌贼满怀嫌恶地往后面挪了挪，在它原来盘踞的位置留下了一滩闪闪发光的不明黏液，“都怪那时我太年轻……太、太天真！没经历过宇宙险恶……”  
“那是谁？”Thor一边压低嗓音，一边轻拍Steve的肩膀，冲着大乌贼比出拇指，“或者说那是什么？”  
“听听，听听！哈，我真是好久没遇到过这么明目张胆的歧视了……”  
Thor眉头一皱，不服气地鼓起了胸脯，“老兄，我都从来没见过你，不知道你是个什么，我怎么歧视你？”  
“愚昧！”大乌贼伸出两条长触手，隔着Steve宽阔的肩背，在他身后那个金色毛发的两腿怪的胸口上一阵狂点，“愚昧！愚昧！愚昧而不自知！”  
“你说谁愚昧？‘两腿怪’又是什么称呼？我告诉你，这是Steve Rogers，地球上最受景仰的英雄之一，人称‘美国队——”  
“咳、咳……”Steve尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你可能不太清楚这一年地球上发生了什么，Thor，但现在——”  
Thor不顾他的解释，转而就把自己也给拉出来，“而我，Thor Odinson，众神之父的儿子，阿斯嘉德的前任国王，雷霆之——”  
“愚昧！低等！没触手的低能生物！”  
“你才——”  
“好了好了好了，停下！”Steve挡在他的天神朋友和乌贼朋友之间，或者可以说两位狱友之间，制止双方进一步发生肢体碰撞的可能性，“别吵了，听我说——”  
“这里谁才是低能生物，大八袋鱼？”Thor硬是忍不住要多上一嘴，“你知不知道我们在阿斯嘉德的湖里——”  
“我、不、是、八、袋、鱼！”大乌贼的头部瞬间膨胀成了原先的三倍大小，皮肤上的色素小囊齐齐变成了骇人的深红色，数十根触手抵着地面直立起来，把整个身子托上了两米多高，“我、是、神、圣、的、乌、贼、族！你怎么敢，怎么敢把我们和那低贱的、污秽的、给乌贼族刷吸盘都不配的劣等生物相提并——”  
“喂，这么说有点过分了吧？”Steve一手抵住Thor还在试着往前挤的厚实胸口，一手挡住大乌贼企图穿过来缠死雷霆之神的触手，虽然体力尚且吃得消，但嗓音还是不免有点摇晃，“你指责我们歧视你，又这么贬低其它生物，你不觉得这有点虚伪吗？”  
“你有什么资格教训我们，两腿怪？”  
“‘两腿怪’，是吗？”Steve保持着他那极其别扭的姿势，对大乌贼怒目而视，“我相信这个词可不是什么平等友好的称呼吧？”  
Thor立刻附和道：“如果我们是‘两腿怪’，你们又是什么，‘触手精’？”  
“要是在我的故土上，你们仅仅是说出这个词，就会被处以墨刑！”  
“什么是‘墨刑’？”  
Thor默默地瞥了他一眼——Rogers的好奇心可真会挑时候——大乌贼的火气莫名消下去了一截，他的脑袋缩小回之前的两倍大小，“墨刑，顾名思义，就是把你放在充满墨汁的缸子腌制。不能是随便一种墨汁，必须是雌乌贼在暖流经过的季节……”  
Thor从地上爬起来，在自己脏兮兮的牛仔裤裤腿上使劲拍了一拍。Steve沉浸在了那个八袋鱼歧视分子、灵长类生物歧视分子和天神歧视分子的关于怎么用墨汁进行谋杀的解说里，一时半会是顾不上正事了，他伸手摸了一下身后的墙壁，又抬起来试探性地触碰屋顶，这间地牢里的光线朦胧得近乎诡异，它模糊了墙面之间的接缝，令人觉得身处一片无尽延伸的空间里，光线的颜色始终处于某种暧昧的缓慢变化之中，时而令人晕眩不安，时而使人困倦放松，他抬头找了半天，都没找到光源的位置，这里没窗户、没门、没桌椅，他按捺不住胸中的暴躁，一拳擂在看不清边界的墙上，墙面岿然不动，连碰撞声几乎都没发出。  
“放我们出去！”他猛踹一脚，接着快速补上两拳，空气中凭空闪起了亮蓝色的电火花，从他的小臂一路蹿出指间，“这是什么鬼地方！来人啊！放我和我的兄弟出去！”  
除了不远处几名囚犯的瞪视之外，他没收到任何反应。怒火不断堆积，他闭上眼想要冷静，父亲沟壑满布的脸庞在脑海中浮现，转而变成缪尼尔锤碎裂的那一瞬间，海拉冷笑中的嘲讽之意还在耳边回荡，燃烧中的阿斯嘉德熔化了Loki年少时的剪影……  
“Thor！”  
他猛地回过头，看到一张关切的脸。  
“你没事吧？”Steve伸手搭在他肩上，“别费力气了，Sepiidarita告诉我这地牢被施了某种障眼法，我们看到感觉到的围墙并不是真实的围墙——”  
“谁是Sepiidarita？”  
Steve回过头，冲着大乌贼挥了挥胳膊，两只手一起比划，“Thor，这是Sepiidarita；Sepiidarita，这是Thor。Thor刚才说他对不起，他不该对你用那种态度——”  
“谁说对不起了？”Thor两眼一瞪，盯着眼前这个从某种程度上来说和他有些相像的凡人，“我没说对不起！”  
“Sepiidarita也说了他对不起，他不应该冲你瞎嚷——”  
“他根本没说，对吧？”  
Steve就这么放弃了努力，“对，他没说，但我不管，你们俩从现在开始就和好了。”  
Thor远远地望了大乌贼一眼，发现大乌贼也在望着他。Steve揽着他走回去，在Sepiidarita身边重新坐下，Thor抱住膝盖，艰难地主动开口：“对不起，我刚才语气太冲了。”  
出乎他意料地，大乌贼也低下了头，“是我有点太敏感了。唉，我想都是被这个地牢弄的，这里太闷得慌，我本来不是这么敏感的类型。所以，刚才Steve告诉我你们是来找人的？”  
Thor和Steve一起点头，急切地往前蹭了两屁股，靠近他们新认识的乌贼狱友，“你来自哪里？你是为什么被抓来这的？你试过越狱吗？”  
“我祖籍约顿海姆，后来因为那里的水域发生了变化，我太太爷爷那辈带着家族迁到了山达尔，结果当地海里的八袋族对我们赶尽杀绝，剩下一点没杀光的，便集中起来，扔到了这个巨大的垃圾场。”Sepiidarita用触手在自己的大眼珠上挠了几下，听起来不算特别悲伤，只有一丝疲惫和厌倦，“我曾经试着和一名石头人伙伴合作发动起义，但因为在起义口号上发生了意见分歧，所以闹掰了，我一气之下试着自己逃跑，没跑成，然后我就被丢进了这里，和他们一样……”  
他伸长触手，指向角落里的其他囚犯，“你看我，看他们，是不是都特没精神？别急着做评判，新朋友，如果你们也在这地方呆上个三五个月，甚至三年五年，你们也会这么缺乏精气神的。”  
“不，我们会逃出去的。”Steve十分坚决。  
“我们可不会被困在这种破地方。”Thor恨恨地抬腿在地上跺了一脚。  
“好吧，你们要怎么逃？这地方连条缝都没有，就连剑水蚤都钻不进——”  
Sepiidarita说到半截，突然没声了。Steve疑惑地盯着他，Thor伸手在他的头部前方上下摇晃，他的头已经缩到了最小，触手也紧紧地缠了起来，斜前方的墙面中央忽然开始变亮，显示出一块矩形区域，Steve警觉地站起来，看到那块发亮矩形的中央逐渐显现出一个人形，准确地说是是一个人形的上半身，那像是一面屏幕，Steve看出来了，他又向前跨了两步，现在那个人形的影像更加清楚了——  
“大家好，原谅我的擅自打扰！”温柔轻快的男声忽然从四面八方响起，和地牢里的光源一样，不知是从何处发出的，“我没什么要紧事，只是来看一眼我们今天刚刚加入的新朋友……啊，你们俩就在这儿呢，嗨！感觉怎么样？”  
Thor一骨碌从地上爬起，几步便跨过Steve身边，冲到了墙壁的正前方，“我不管你是谁，快放我们出去！”  
“嗬，这暴脾气我欣赏！可以说有点角斗士的气势，我想我可以考虑破格——”  
“你是萨卡的政府人员吗？”Steve从语气到眼神里都充满了怀疑，“我们并非来者不善，只是想来寻找——”  
“年轻人，年轻人，嘿！我打断一下，你再走近点儿。”  
“什么？”Steve眯起眼睛，和回过头来的Thor交换了一个极其困惑的眼神，“你要我什么？”  
“我要你走过来一点，甜心！让我离近了瞧瞧你！”  
Steve听明白了，又好像没听明白。气氛变得有些诡异，有些暧昧，他望了望周围其他的囚犯，又望了望Thor和身后的Sepiidarita，转回脸过来的同时他开始往前走，走到距离屏幕上那个年长男人面前不过两米的位置，那个男人也往前靠近了些，屏幕上现在几乎只能看到他的脑袋了，“哇噢。哇噢！看看这张脸，这双眼睛，这两片嘴唇……我很兴奋，你让我非常兴奋，年轻人。好的，我想想到底应该怎么处理你们俩，别着急，给我点时间……嗯……就这样吧，就这么定了，Topaz，你派人去把那个暴脾气的小可爱送到训练场去，记得给他找个单独的房间，另外再吩咐人把这个美丽的甜心派送到我的休憩室，或者送到大殿后面的那个舞厅，我要和我的亲爱的一起同他互相认识认识……”  
Steve的眉头越蹙越紧，等到男人使用了“美丽的甜心派”这个形容的时候，他的表情从困惑和不悦转变为费解与惊愕，他回头看Thor，Thor也正看着他，他们俩一起看回墙壁上的屏幕，那个男人的嘴巴还在一张一合，还在说些什么俩人听不明白的奇怪的话，等到男人终于说完，甚至抬起手对着所有囚犯挥手告别，墙面上发光的矩形区域忽然变暗，屏幕彻底消失，天花板上忽然打开了一个无形的口，两队荷枪实弹的重装人马接二连三地跳下来，足有四五十号人，一队冲向Thor，一队冲向Steve，不由分说地把他俩制服在地上，用某种类似捕兽网的东西把他俩结结实实地捆起来，拉到天花板上方，兵分两路，朝着相反的方向带走了。

*** *** ***

“尝尝这个。”  
Bucky抬起头，看到Loki端着一个艳绿色的精致玻璃碗，从中捏出几颗长得像野莓的大黑果子，伸过来递给他。他摊开手接过，拿近观察果子的表皮，又把鼻子凑过去，嗅了嗅气味，Loki把碗放回到多边形造型的茶几上，走到他身边，“尝尝。”  
Bucky低头咬住一颗，谨慎地开始咀嚼。是软的，很多水分，有点酸，酸得他微微眯起了眼，但同时也挺甜，他忍着最初那股酸劲过去，很快就喜欢上了这以前从来没尝过的清甜滋味，他又挑了一颗咬进嘴里，再咬一颗，又咬了一颗，很快他就把手里的吃光了，他看向茶几，Loki也顺着他的视线看回盛水果的玻璃碗，“你觉得味道不错？”  
Bucky点点头。“这是什么？”  
“我不知道。”Loki伸过手，把剩余的那一小把黑果子拿出来，又递了几颗给他，“其它这几种我都吃过，只有这个我从来没见过，所以我才让你帮我尝尝。”  
Bucky慢半拍地抬起眼，他刚把两颗塞进嘴里，要想说话，就必须把果子从牙齿之间挪到两侧腮帮子里，他刚挪好，准备质问Loki“如果它有毒或者很酸的话怎么办”，Loki像是一眼看穿了他的心思，笑着伸过手来，在他的脸上轻轻一掐，“如果你中毒了，我会立刻送你去见治疗师的。况且你看起来不仅没事，还很喜欢它的味道？”  
他飞快地嚼了几口，把果肉咽下去，腾出舌头来说话：“我还以为你知道这是什么！”  
“现在我们不就知道了吗？这是一种味道不错，并且没有急性毒副作用的水果。”  
Bucky瞪了他一眼，从他手里抢走剩下的几颗，边吃边转过身，继续打量这间大得不能称之为卧室或者客房的屋子。如果不是因为魔术师告诉他这里是自己就寝的地方，以及放置在屋子另一侧的那张貌似是床的家具，他不会觉得这里是供人休息过夜的屋子，这太大、太高、太异彩纷呈了，虽然应该挺符合那个年长男人的偏好，但直觉告诉他魔术师并不非常喜欢这儿，他走到不远处一架贴墙而立的柜子前，柜子足有七八层之高，他很警惕地观察这个柜子，像是观察什么埋伏在那儿的威胁一样。  
“为什么它这么厚？”他转头问Loki，“它比普通的柜子厚了两倍。这是什么？”  
Loki走过来，似乎觉得他脸上的那副不信任的神色很有趣，“你看它像是什么？”  
Bucky扭回脸去，盯着光洁的柜面思考，“像是可以隐藏武器。或者是监听监视设备。”  
“你好像习惯于默认四周充满了危险。”  
Bucky愣了一下，没有说话。Loki把手贴上去验证掌纹，柜子的双开门自动滑开，里面的陈列架上摆满了头盔，头盔的造型相同，都铸有两根高高翘起的尖角，只是看起来材质和色泽不同，有水晶的，有石质的，有铜的，还有像是某种特殊的合金，暗中闪着幽光，他把它拿出来，指尖抚过尖角末端最锋利的位置。他在萨卡的主人面前变过装，那身他在阿斯嘉德的大殿前穿过无数次的行头，他只是为了哄那个宇宙长者开心，而随便耍了点小把戏，没想到对方竟然提起了兴趣，或者由此发展出某种收集癖，硬是吩咐人用各种珍稀材料为他打造头盔，并献宝一样地悉数赠予给他，他转过身，把手里的这顶戴到了面前地球人的脑袋上，Bucky还没反应过来，头顶上就突然多出了一把冷冰冰的重量，这头盔比他想象得要重多了，几乎快要压歪他的脖子，他必须抬起右手扶住一根尖角，才不至于失去重心，歪着脑袋摔倒在地上。  
“有那么重吗？”  
他的脑袋越是忍不住往一边歪，Loki就被逗乐得越厉害，他自己也觉得好笑，但又不甘心就让Loki这么笑，于是他半蹲着弯下腰，右手抓着尖角使劲一提，成功把头盔给摘了下来，他提着它直起腰，抬手就把头盔往Loki脑袋上套，结果Loki不仅没躲，甚至很配合地略微屈膝，让他把头盔给自己戴上，他放开手后退半步，满脸失望地看着Loki轻轻松松直起了脖子，他的眼神是那么失望、那么疑惑，以至于Loki甚至有点不忍心再继续笑了，“我跟你说过我是什么来着？”  
“你是什么？”Bucky想不出这又有什么关系，“你是个巫师，所以你是用魔法把它变轻了？”  
“我说过我是神，你忘了？”  
Bucky瞪大了眼，“你没说过你是神，你只说你是国王……”  
“好吧，那现在说也不晚……神，”Loki伸出指头对着自己指指，又转向他的胸口，“凡人。所以不要跟我比力量，明白吗？”  
Bucky想了一想，觉得很不能信服，“如果你是神，为什么你也会被困在这逃不走？”  
“你们人类以为神是什么，无所不能的吗？”  
从Bucky的眼神来判断，他显然相信神就是无所不能的。Loki笑着摘下头盔，放回到架子上，那笑意起初是不加掩饰的，但慢慢隐去了，他像是回忆起了什么，关于他的家乡，他的亲人，或者关于他自己，一阵出神的沉默后，他听到Bucky问：“你来自的地方，那个阿斯嘉德，遇到什么麻烦了？”  
“有个疯女人，很久以前她被赶出了那里。现在她又出现了，想要回去复仇，把那里彻底毁掉。”  
“她有这么厉害？”  
“很厉害。”  
“比你还厉害？”  
Loki又笑了，只不过这回多了几分自嘲的意味，“你觉得我很厉害？”  
“你是个巫师，你会法术。”Bucky的言下之意似乎是，这都不厉害吗？  
“在阿斯嘉德，法术从来不是占上风的能力。我有一个兄弟，如果我们二人对决，不借助外力的话，我是没有胜算的；而如果让他去单挑那个疯女人，他会输得更——”  
“你有个兄弟？”  
“算有吧。但我们没有血缘关系。”他瞄向别处，睫毛不自然地眨动了几下，为了转移话题，他忽然回过头来问：“现在跟我说说，你们的那个办法到底是什么？要怎么在护盾上打开缺口？”  
Bucky停顿片刻，一言不发地扭头扫视了一圈。  
“你在看什么？”  
“看有没有监听器，或者摄像头。”  
“什么是'摄像头'？”  
Loki一板一眼地模仿他的咬字，似乎觉得这词很滑稽，他转过身，沿着墙壁开始检查，这里敲敲，那里瞅瞅，“就是一种可以监视你在干什么的东西。”  
“那不就跟海姆达尔的眼睛差不多……”  
Bucky没注意听，还在敲敲打打地到处检查，Loki不耐烦地跟在他屁股后面，拖长了调子劝阻，“我拜托你，给我停下行不行？别浪费功夫了，这里没有人监视我……”  
没有用，Bucky就是不听，他坚持继续自己的检查措施，连茶几底下和柜子后面都非要瞄上一眼。Loki不明白他这是怎么养成的怪毛病，只能耐着性子陪他把整间屋子的犄角旮旯都逛了一遍，最后什么可疑之处都没发现，他才终于放弃，花了一小会儿的功夫组织词句，把Korg和女酒鬼透露给他的内容一五一十地告诉了Loki。  
“所以说，”Loki消化信息的速度相当之快，“你们需要我出面干预冠军赛的分组，然后才有机会上场拖延时间。我明白了……飞行器不是问题，就算142号不肯把她的借出来，我应该也能找到想办法弄到一架。现在唯一的问题是，就算成功打开了缺口，要如何在比赛结束之时把你也弄上船——”  
“你先走，不要管我了。”  
“什么？”他以为自己听错了，“你什么意思？”  
“不可能一次全部逃走的。”Bucky的语气一点也不像是在开玩笑，他听起来认真极了，“我和Korg他们在场上拖时间，缺口一打开，你就先飞出去。”  
“你不是着急赶着要回地球吗？”  
“你的家就要被疯女人毁掉了，你比我们更着急。而且，等你回去以后，把那个疯女人赶跑，你可以再来帮我们逃走。”  
Loki的嘴角抽动了一下，那是个难以置信的笑，他难以相信这个地球人还认识他不到一天，就把他排到了自己前面，更难以相信这个地球人还认识他不到一天，竟然就敢把自己逃出生天的可能性放手托付到他的手掌心，“你不怕我走了就不管你们了？”  
“你会那么做吗？”  
这句反问太过直接，直接得一点怀疑或嘲讽之意都没有，Loki盯着他，几乎不知道该回应什么才好，不是因为不擅长，他最擅长的就是说谎，但此时此刻他编不出任何假话来，他简直不知道是自己想多了，还是这个人轻信得太过荒谬。  
“我不会。”他僵硬地摇了摇头，第一次发现讲实话比讲假话还要容易紧张和退缩，“开个玩笑而已，我不会那么做的。”  
看起来这就够了，这就足够对方相信他了，Bucky没有疑虑地点点头，接着之前的思路往下说：“你让Grandmaster把我和Korg分成一组，比赛前我会和他练习，他说他有技巧可以教给我，让我们看起来像是真的在打，但又不会伤到对方。142号还没同意把她的船借给我们，我想——”  
“没关系，不过是架飞行器而已，我自己能想办法弄到手。”  
“那就好……”Bucky松了口气，“就这么说定了。我要回去了，今晚我就和Korg开始练习。”  
“你不再吃点东西了？那边还有些别的水果。”  
Loki走回到茶几旁边，Bucky跟过去，看向那个绿色的玻璃碗，“我想拿在路上吃。”  
“拿着吧。”  
他一手端起碗，小心地抵在肚子前面，这满满一大碗水果还挺沉，碗底又滑溜溜的，没个把手，他只有一边胳膊能用来端，稍不小心就有弄洒的危险。Loki考虑片刻，转身走到那张大柜子前，从里面取了材质最轻的一顶头盔出来，又将窗边帷幔上用来捆流苏的软绳摘下一截，在头盔两角的拐弯处系上，他走到Bucky面前，将头盔倒过来，把碗搁到头盔上，系在尖角两端的细绳变成了一条轻便的提手，头盔变成了提篮，他把头盔提篮递过去，“来，提着吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky提着他那造型奇特的水果篮，沿着长廊一路边吃边走。Loki先送他到了主塔的娱乐大厅，否则他的权限不足以自由通行，从大厅通往训练场就好走了，所有角斗士都被允许在这两处之间进出，他和Loki道了别，提着头盔走进长廊，碗里的水果已经快被吃掉一半，他低下头，放弃了再拿一串葡萄的想法，决定把剩下的带进训练场，拿给Miek和Korg一起吃。

走出长廊后，视野变得开阔，他朝着训练场的方向望，看到兵器架那儿里三层外三层地围满了选手。他好奇地走过去，止步于闹哄哄的人群外侧，里面几个身材壮硕的大家伙把兵器架彻底挡住了，即使踮起脚张望，依然什么都没能看到。

“嘿朋友！”

他转过身，迎面看到Korg拎着一捆印刷物向他走来，Korg那么高大，他必须得抬起头才能对上那张扁扁的、总是神情轻松的石头脸。

“这是什么？”石头人伸出石头手指，向他的右下方指了指，“不会是你选的武器吧？”

“不是，是Loki的头盔，他给我拿来装水果。这是什么？”

“是我们的传单！”Korg提起手里的那一大捆纸，“我决定把宣传手册改成传单了，你懂的，更容易发，而且成本低得多。”

Bucky点点头，觉得这是个好主意，“要我帮你拿一点吗？看起来很重。”

“不用，对我来说小意思。”

Bucky又点点头，看向自己提着的头盔上的玻璃碗，“你要来一个吗？这个黑色的莓子好吃。”

他把头盔提起来，让Korg挑选。Korg本来是想拿莓子的，但他的石头手指太粗，怎么捏都捏不到，最后他还是拿了一串大香蕉，皮也没剥，直接丢进嘴里了。

“我去找了Loki，让他加入我们的计划。他会想办法把我们两个搭成一组去比赛，我们努力拖时间，把碗上的缺口打开，让他先逃走。”

“为什么让他先逃走？噢，我知道了，他要回老家解决麻烦？原来传闻是真的……”

“嗯，是真的。他解决完麻烦以后，会再回来帮我们逃走的，他答应我了。”

“那太好了！或许我们应该邀请他来当起义的第四指挥官。”Korg又拿了一只蜜瓜，放在膝盖上用掌根劈开，一半分给Bucky，另一半丢进自己嘴里，“我们今晚就可以一起练习，斗兽场上的战斗没有它看起来那么简——等等，我的天，那是个什么玩意？”

Korg的视线越过人群的头顶，显然是直直落在了里面那个引起围观的东西上。他往前走了两步，盯着兵器架的方向张望，Bucky也跟过去，在他身边使劲踮脚，可他太矮了，就算踮起脚也只勉强顶到Korg的胸口，而Korg似乎彻底陷入了惊异与好奇之中，没注意到他的人类朋友已经开始在一旁蹦跳了，“那是什么，Korg？你看到了什么？”

“这也太奇怪了……”他自言自语地回应道，“这应该算不上兵器，我从来没见——”

“Korg！”Bucky不停地呼叫，边呼叫边卯足了劲往上跳，“我看不见，Korg，告诉我那是什么……”

“而且这个配色，虽然我个人很欣赏，但总感觉没有实用价值——”

“Korg！我也要看，帮帮我，Korg……”

“噢噢，不好意思朋友，我都把你忘了。来！”

Korg放下传单，转过身两手一捞，便把他的人类朋友拦腰托举起来，Bucky半点准备都没有，惊得“呃啊”一声，好在石头人的双臂相当有力，稳稳地托着他，半点打颤的意思都没有，他维持好上身的平衡，面前的视野一片开阔，那个引起围观的东西不仅十分显眼，还异常眼熟——

“虽然很多武器都采用的特殊的装饰元素，比如血纹啦，以太图案啦，骷髅头啦……但是说真的，彩虹还算不上什么有威慑力的设计吧？”Korg一边高高地托着他，一边困惑地念叨，“而且就算非要用彩虹作为设计概念，为什么是一根胳膊，而不是，比如说电锯枪？榴弹发射器？鼓槌？一根胳膊能打出什么名堂来……等等，一根胳膊，我好像能看出点什么联系，等等等等等等……”

Bucky只觉得腰间骤然一松，额前两旁的头发齐齐往上一扬，嘴巴还没来得及做出“不”的口型，接着便咣当一下摔在了地上。大惊失色的Korg本想伸手去接他，但没接住，他眼冒金星地被强拉起来，听到他的石头人朋友一个劲儿道歉：“对不起，对不起对不起，我一吃惊就容易手软，都怪我！你没事吧，Bucky？你摔坏哪里了吗，你的右胳膊还好吗？”

“我没事，我没事，”他弯腰揉了揉膝盖，“谢谢你把我举高，Korg，我没事……”

“所以，所以那个彩虹胳膊，我觉得，我觉得那是——”

他点点头，“是的，那个彩虹胳膊大概是我的。”

“我的天！”Korg惊叹地咳咳咳笑了起来，“是你的，是你的彩虹胳膊……太酷了吧！”

“你刚才还说它打不出什么名堂……”

“但这不妨碍它很酷！”

Bucky抬起手挠了挠耳朵，他显得迟疑而苦恼，之前在Grandmaster的军械研究室里看到的演示仍然历历在目，对手是Korg还好，如果换一个，换成不把他当朋友的人，他要怎么用小马投影、有节奏感的舞曲以及长长的彩虹来打赢比赛呢？前方围观的人群往后退了一圈，看样子像是有官员过来了，Korg趁机拉着他往里面挤，站到了最前面。

“让让，都让让，把位置给我空出来——”这个女官员长得和那女保镖Topaz很像，八成是孪生姐妹，只不过穿得更职场，“好了，你们都看到了，我们伟大的Grandmaster又派人为大家送来了几件好东西。按照惯例，兵器架上的装备是对所有角斗士们开放的，但今天送来的其中一件，Grandmaster特别要求指定给某位选手，所以，我现在就来宣布这位选手对它的专有使用权。”

Korg兴奋地低下头看他，低调地比了个竖起大拇指的手势，虽然他心中忧虑比兴奋更多，但看到石头人朋友如此期待，他还是勉强露出了一个心虚的微笑。女官员拿出一张薄薄的像是平板电脑的东西，指头在上面划来划去，划了老半天还没划到她要找的文件或者数据，热切围观的大家开始有点不耐烦了，Korg更是忍不住插话道：“嘿，女士，我知道这是你的工作流程，但我们应该都知道那根酷炫的胳膊应该给谁用吧？”

“谁说的，怎么就‘都’知道了？”

“你看，那是根胳膊，一根仿人体肌肉结构的左胳膊，对吧？”Korg一手指向她背后的兵器架，一手放到了Bucky的肩膀上，“而我的这位人类伙伴，刚好缺了他的左半边胳膊。这个，以及那个，嗯嗯嗯……难道是巧合？”

“他缺了一根胳膊，所以呢，这根新胳膊难道就一定是他的？”

“@(?/%$#*=！”虫虫Miek不知从哪冒了出来，站在Bucky的另一边，叽里呱啦地对着女官员发出意味不明的音节：“%-#\|{*@&！”

“他在说什么？”女官员表情不悦。

“可能是虫语吧，我也听不——”

“哈！我找到了。”她郑重其事地把平板电脑举高到眼前，眯起眼去看那上面显示的关于新武器的归属人描述，“武器名：彩虹左臂；参赛次数：零；是否公用：否；归属选手：‘那个缺了左半边胳膊的地球人’……什么？”

“我没跟他说过我的名字。”Bucky忍不住插嘴，“我是说，我没跟Grandmaster说过我叫什么，所以他不知道我的名字。”

“那么……除了这边这个，还有任何缺了左半边胳膊的地球人吗，有吗？”

“别说缺了半边胳膊了，这里所有地球人加起来也只有他一个。”

“还有吗？”女官员装作没听见Korg，张望着大喊起来，“还有地球人吗？”

围观者左右张望，像是真的在找有没有别的地球来客似的。

“真的没有？一个都——喂！”

Miek蹿上前去，像是打算强抢，女官员想要阻止，但他已经举起刀片手抬走了彩虹胳膊，蹿回到Bucky和Korg身边，Bucky费劲地接过胳膊，夹在咯吱窝下面，他低头对Miek道谢，Miek拍了拍刀片手，又对着女官员比划了一个貌似凶狠的招式，Korg挡下他的招式，对女官员说：“这在虫族的文化里表示，呃，表示一种尊敬！那么，既然我的朋友已经拿到了属于他的武器，我想我们就可以……”

他一手提起传单，一手揽过Bucky和Miek准备开溜，刚迈出半步，背后忽然又传来女官员的声音：“等等！你手里拎着的那是什么？”

“我？”Bucky脖子一缩，“这是我的朋友给我的水果。”

“那是Grandmaster赠予他的贵客的收藏品，怎么被你偷来了？”

“我没有偷，这是他拿来给我用的，我们是朋友，所以他拿它给我装水果。”

女官员哼了一声，又把目光扭向石头人，“你呢，你手里提的那是什么？”

“呃……”

这下麻烦了，宣扬起义的传单可比擅取萨卡贵客的收藏品要严重一百倍，Korg呃了半天都没呃出个名堂，向来灵光的石头脑袋突然卡壳了，Miek的刀片手抬起来又放下去，放下去又抬起来，像是在挣扎要不要把她的脑袋给削下来了事，而Bucky挎着他的新胳膊，手里还提着最后几个水果，他眼珠子一转，挺着胸脯跨到朋友身前：“这是我让Korg帮我印的。”

“印的什么？”

“传、传单。”

“哈，传单！”女官员立刻两眼放光，仿佛已经想好了自己要用哪种枷锁把这三个不顺眼的家伙押进地牢，“宣传什么的？”

“宣传……”Bucky艰难地咽了一口唾沫，“宣传，宣传……”

“角斗士之间的秘密集会？”

“不是——”

“毁坏萨卡图腾的计划？”

“不是——”

“亵渎Grandmaster的言论？企图诋毁他的伟大神格？还是妄议他的至高容颜？”

“不是不是不是，我们没有说他坏话——”

“那到底是什么！”

“是……是寻人启事！”Bucky脱口而出，“是寻人启事，我、我在找人，对，寻人启事……”

虽然说是这么说出来了，但表情却有些跟不上趟儿，他不擅长睁眼说瞎话，只能编到哪儿是哪儿，“萨卡太大了，人太多了，我、我找不到，所以我想了这个办法，把寻人启事印成传单——”

“寻什么人？”

“我、我、我的朋友。”

“你的朋友叫什么名字？他也是角斗士？”

“他……他叫James Buchanan Barnes，他不是角斗士……”

“那他到底是什么人？”女官员困惑地端起胳膊，转身瞧了瞧身后那几个留下看热闹的围观者，“你们认识他说的这个名字吗？”

大家都摇了摇头，就连Miek都摸不着头脑地抬脸看了Korg一眼，Bucky两眼睁得圆圆的，极力坚持着不露馅，“他、他、他是不小心掉到这里的，他也是地球人。”

“‘掉’到这里的？”

“是的，他掉下来了……他……”

就在Bucky被逼到就要编不下去了的悬崖边上时，后方忽然远远传来一阵争执，把女官员的注意力给吸引了过去。他转过身，望见几名全副武装的高大守卫正拖着一个什么人，那个人又是踢又是拽，又是咆哮又是低吼，他看起来相当强壮，但似乎被安上了某种束缚装置，每当他就快要挣脱开来时，就会像是被电击了一般地猛烈痉挛、两腿打颤。女官员朝那边走过去，Korg趁机一手揽过他和Miek，踩着小碎步迅速往休息区的方向走，Bucky一边被揽着往前，一边忍不住回头，那个人的咆哮声听起来有点惨烈，而且有股揪心的焦急，他回过头来问Korg：“那个人怎么了？”

“唔，大概是Grandmaster又从哪里绑了个不情愿的家伙来参加比赛吧。”Korg听起来早已见怪不怪，“第一天通常都是这样，等过几天搞清楚情况，也就好了。”

“他叫得好像很疼。”

“听起来像是最新一代的驯服芯片，据说强度提高了三——”

“什么是‘驯服芯片’？”

“喏，就是这个。”Korg脖子一歪，把那个不仔细看根本发现不了的小圆片指给他看，“每个角斗士都有，防止你不听话。你现在没装，等到时候上场前肯定还是会给你装的，免不了。”

“它会咬你？”

“咬？不不不，它不是小动物，不是活的，它会放电而已。”

“放电？”Bucky惊得几乎走不动道了，“我讨厌电，我不要被电……”

“我知道，我知道，谁不讨厌呢？这正是我们起义的理由之一，为了不再被电！”

Korg忽然热血沸腾地抬起胳膊，把那捆传单举得高高的，但这引来了走廊尽头两名守卫的目光，他只好又放下，低头凑到Miek和Bucky面前小声重复了一遍：“为了不再被电！”

“‘为了不再被电’？”Bucky也跟着他一起念叨起来，“‘为了不再被电’……”

“这还真的挺上口的，我觉得干脆就拿它当我们的起义口号。哎呀！早知道就不急着印出来了。”

Korg从传单里抽出一张来，懊恼地揉成一团，又舍不得似的重新展开，Bucky看到传单中央用加粗海报字体印着“冲出萨卡！！！”，他望了望Korg沮丧的脸，又望了望这行加了三个感叹号的大字，“我更喜欢这句。”

Korg的心情立刻就高涨了一些，“嗯，这句还是挺不错的。我们可以把传单藏在你的房间吗？我有前科，已经被搜过好几次了，你这里安全一点。”

他毫不迟疑地点点头。但他们仨绕了好几圈，还是没找到Bucky被分配给的那个房间，这里的走廊长得都一模一样，拐来拐去都仿佛是在原地瞎转，就这么鬼打墙了十几分钟，总算找对了方向，三个身高成等差数列的家伙齐齐并排加快脚步，刚走了没十几步，Bucky突然停住，他转过头，看向后面不远处的一个房间，Miek跟着他一起伸过脑袋，Korg也伸过脑袋，“你在看什么？”

“你们听到了吗？”

“听到什么？”

Bucky没回答，他转过身，直直朝着那儿走，Korg不解地跟上来，“Bucky，Bucky！我们最好快点回你的房间，这一大捆传单拿在走廊上太扎眼——”

房间与走廊相连之处并没有实体门，看起来大敞大开，但那道无形无色的屏蔽墙后跌坐着一个狼狈不堪的男人，显然已经多次尝试过强行往外闯，并且无一不以自己撞了个头晕眼花告终。他在查看自己脖子上的那个小圆片，甚至正试着把它硬生生摘出来，Bucky听到的声音就是从他的牙缝里发出的，他痛得直吸气，又愤怒又挫败又心焦，他的头发像是刚刚被剪过，颈脖上青筋暴突，两只脚光溜溜地蹬在地上，鞋子不知所踪。

“你最好快点放弃，朋友。”Korg看不下去了，“上一个试图这么干的人，差点在自己的脖子上开了一个大窟窿，比斗兽场上的死法可还要可怕多了，你快别抠了。”

“放我出去！”那人猛地大吼，嗓子已经有点吼哑了，“放我出去，带我去见那个老混蛋，那个、那个——”

Bucky和Korg同时感觉到自己的手上被戳了一戳，他们低下头，看到是Miek的刀片手，Miek冲着走廊后面指，示意他们似乎有守卫正在往这边看，Korg立刻警戒起来，拉住Bucky的胳膊，“我们真的得走了。”

“等我一下，就一下。”

Bucky放下头盔提篮，从玻璃碗里拿出最后两个小果子，又从Korg提着的那捆传单里抽出一张，走到屏蔽墙前，之前在自己的房间，他就观察到这墙的最下方距离地面有约半拳的开口，他把传单塞进去，悄悄对里面那个焦躁得直喘粗气的人说：“等我们发动了起义，就能一起逃出去，不再被电了。”

“什么？”里面的人迷茫地接过传单，“什么起义？”

来不及解释了，Bucky又把手里的两个小果子推进去，果子咕噜咕噜地滚到了里面那对脏兮兮的脚丫子旁，他站起身来，快步走回到Korg和Miek身边，那个人伸手拿起果子，送到嘴边咬了一口，他看向Bucky，以及Bucky从地上拎起来的什么东西，那东西的造型很眼熟，眼熟到让他忘记了咀嚼，他从地上爬起来，探着脖子想要再望一眼，但Bucky已经拎着它走进前方的拐角，消失得不见踪影了。

 

*** *** ***

 

“别怕，往前走，没事，别偷看。”

“我没偷看。”

“我能感觉到你的眼珠在动。”

“是你捂得太紧了。”

“我想给你个惊喜嘛。”

“到了吗？”

“快了，往前走就是。”

“到底是什么？”

“进去就知道了。”

Loki无奈地叹了口气，继续摸黑往前走。萨卡的主人紧跟在他身后，两手伸在前面，严严实实地蒙着他的眼，他很不喜欢这种感觉，更不期待那个所谓的“惊喜”，上一次这个人说要给他惊喜，是把他推进了一个巨大的潘趣酒酒碗里，这次他准好了心理准备，只祈祷别再是任何与湿身有关的危险。

“就快到了，就快了……”Grandmaster在他耳边低声哄道，“你把手抬起来，去推门，前面是门，对，推开。”

“你发誓这次不会再把我推进酒里？”

“噢我发誓，我发誓，宝贝。”

“水里也不行。”

“当然了，绝对不会把你推进水里。”

“我也绝对不要去试穿那些精灵模特的服装，我已经说过很多次——”

“我知道，我不会再勉强你了——”

“更不要和赤身裸体的奥瑞良青年一起开‘抖臀舞’派对——”

“是的是的是的，都不要，现在快听话，进去！”

Loki伸出手，但没有立刻去推。他停顿了两秒，语气里忽然多了几分恃宠而骄，“你还要答应我一件事。”

“喏，怎么还有要求？”Grandmaster颇有情趣地故作厌烦，“算了，说来听听吧。”

“142号新捉来的那个小家伙，我想看他戴着你给他设计的彩虹翅膀上斗兽场。”

“这是当然，他肯定要上斗兽场的，不用你要求。”

“不，我想指定他的对手。他那条胳膊太特别，必须得给他找个合适的对手，不然他要是几下子就被撂倒了，就太没意思了。”

“这倒不假。你心里有人选了？”

“嗯……”他假装思考，“你的冠军宝贝肯定不行，他不是他的对手。那个外号鼻涕虫的巨人也最好不要，我讨厌他……有个长着刀片手的小虫子，他挺可爱，就是个子太矮；噢对了，是不是有个石头人？我印象中有个石头人……”

“我也有印象，好像是在老家造反没造成，被流放过来的。”

“对，就是他，叫什么Korg的，让他跟我们的小彩虹打起来应该还挺有看头，要不就他吧？”

“行，我待会儿就去通知争霸赛委员会，让他们把这个分组记下，明天的比赛就生效。”

“明天？”Loki惊讶地提高了音量，恢复了自己原本的正常语气，“不是周日才有比赛吗？”

“最近接连来了新选手，我想加赛一场嘛。怎么，有意见？”

他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，换回之前那股娇纵的调子，“没、没有，当然没意见了，明天就明天吧，明天很好，我最近正愁无聊呢……”

“我知道你无聊，这不就给你找乐子来了吗？走。”

他伸手去推，门吱呀一声便开了。他被带着走进去，什么都没听见，也什么都没闻见，事实上这里静得出奇，一点噪声或杂音都没有。

“TADA！”

背后的男人终于松开双手，他睁开眼睛，花了几秒钟适应屋子里的暧昧光线，看清楚地面，以及前方五六米那个被束缚在椅子上的——

“惊不惊喜？”Grandmaster搭住他的肩膀，大手往前一挥，“是不是值得一声‘哇噢’？”

眼前的景象确实值得发出一声惊叫，但Loki怀疑那不会是“哇噢”，而是“什么鬼”——如果他的眼睛没出问题，脑子也没出问题，椅子上那个不知是被电晕了还是陷入昏睡状态的家伙是个他认识的人，更准确地说，是个和他交过手的人，再准确一点说，那是复仇者联盟的领队，是号称美国队长的那个人类，他走上前去，伸手抓住美国队长金灿灿的脑袋往上抬，没错，就是这张讨打的脸，Loki松开手，看着他的脑袋无力地耷拉下去，Grandmaster也走过来，在椅子的另一侧站定，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

“呃，你呢？”他往后退了半步，抱臂托起手握着自己的下巴，用于随时遮掩表情失控，“你喜欢他？”

“我要是实话实说，你可得答应我不许嫉妒。”

他张开拇指和食指，用虎口卡在嘴巴上方，才勉强压住了讥讽的笑意，“我只能尽力不要嫉妒得太厉害。”

“你真懂事。好吧，讲实话，实话就是……我爱死他了！”

男人忽然移到椅子的另一头，一手搭在椅背上，一手轻抚椅子上人类的脸，“瞧瞧这张面庞！这睫毛，看看这睫毛，还有这鼻梁，我真想拿尺子过来给他量量。看这唇线，还有他的皮肤，他的眼窝，天啊，简直令人恼火……”

“好吧，我想也许你应该知道，那并不是天生的。”

“什么意思，不是天生的？”Grandmaster略微皱眉，随后豁然开朗，“噢噢噢，你是说整形手术？这我还真没想到，难道地球人的整形业也很发达？”

“‘整形手术’？这个我倒不清楚，我的意思是说——”

“亲爱的，你这么一说，我倒是能看出点端倪了。”他又绕到椅背的另一侧，弯腰仔细观察Rogers的脸，“你看这里，看他的这个鼻梁，八成是垫过，但做得非常自然，不仔细检查还真看不出来。嘴唇应该是没动，如果让我选，我会给他嘴唇来一针，现在有点太薄，虽然看着也不算刻薄，但亲起来想必很没感觉，没肉啊。至于这脸颊……”

Loki急着想要打断，但他太入神了，只顾着用手指在那张人类的脸部皮肤上掐来掐去，“这个我真不敢打包票。只能说如果做过，应该不是玻尿酸，也不是肉毒杆菌，这两种我是能捏出来的。脂肪填充？或者也可能——”

“他是打了某种超级血清后才变成这样的。”

“超级血清？”萨卡的主人疑惑地拧起眉毛，“什么血清，还有这种血清？我怎么从来没听说过，是注射还是口服，抗皱的还是祛斑的？”

“不，它是……”

Loki放弃了，他放下手臂，叉着腰让自己平静下来，看来那个女酒鬼还真没说瞎话，Rogers确实在找那个独臂人，竟然都找来萨卡了……当初那个卖人情的想法不知何时已被抛到脑后，现在他不想任何人再抓到他的小彩虹，尤其是复仇者，那帮复仇者就没一个省油的灯，还不知道要抓Bucky去做什么呢！

“不过只要你喜欢就好，谁在乎是天生还是人工的呢？”他当即换了一副态度，对着Grandmaster露出善解人意的笑容，“我猜他特别不听话吧，否则也没必要弄成这样？”

“是啊，费了Topaz他们老半天呢。”Grandmaster比出两根手指，“打伤了我的两队卫兵，毁了我们两台自动椅，还浪费了两个驯服芯片，呼……不过付出点代价是值得的，好歹成功弄过来了。”

“他是怎么闯来的？”

“开着一架小型运输舰，直接冲着我们的护盾就开炮，你说可不可爱？还有个小伙——”

“运输舰？是从地球上开来的？”Loki立刻来了兴致，“它现在在哪，被击毁了吗，还是被没收到军械库去了？”

Grandmaster似乎不觉得这有什么可好奇的，“不知道，这是我的将军们负责处理的，没击毁，应该是收到哪儿去了。怎么，你感兴趣？”

Loki慌忙摇头，意识到刚才自己表现得过于热切了点，“只是觉得不可思议罢了，竟然敢就这么大摇大摆地擅自闯入萨卡。”

“是啊，可能长得漂亮的人胆子都特别大，或者脑子特别傻吧。”

宇宙长者向椅子上的人投去充满爱怜的一瞥，Loki费了好大劲才控制住自己不扭开脸，这让对方以为他是不高兴了，长腿一跨便来到他身后，“他也许长得漂亮，但你的魅力是独一无二的。”

这下Loki又得费劲忍住别笑出来，甚至还得努力表现得妒忌中不失忧郁，“只有‘魅力’吗？”

“当然不是了。你的美丽，你的魔法，你的——”

“你只是为了安慰我才这么说，你的心已经溜到那个靠打针才变漂亮的人的鼻梁上去了！”

“噢噢噢，我的可人儿，你这么说就太伤人了。”Grandmaster合起掌摇了摇头，“我为你付出了那么多，只因为现在我想要为我们找一位新伙伴，你就把那些都忘到脑后去了？”

Loki端起双臂，装作爱答不理的样子。

“我给你定制的四十八件头盔，你难道都不喜欢？”

他本来就不喜欢，他倒是愿意把它们都拿来做成小提篮，给Bucky装水果用。

“我为了你才把那个独臂人类留下，这个你也忘了？”

这个确实不假——

“还有那根彩虹胳膊，也是为了让你逗他开心，间接逗你开心，你也想不起来了？”

他抬手撩了撩头发，借机对上男人的目光，“这些我都知道，我只是一时接受不了我已经不再是你的唯一了这个事实。”

“噢宝贝，‘唯一’就是个害人的伪概念，你这么聪慧的可人儿，怎么也被它蒙了眼？”

“你说得没错。”他放下手，只与Grandmaster对视了一秒，便恰到好处地转开了眼，“但是，我还是需要些时间。明天我想休息，就不陪你去观战室看比赛了。”

“你确定？那可是小彩虹的斗兽场首秀，你不打算看了？”

“我想自己静一静。”

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

“谢谢。”

“不必。要我派人送你回去吗？”

“不用，我想自己走走，就当散心了。”

他转过身，往前走到门口，给了男人一个落寞的背影，便推门跨了出去。留在椅子旁的宇宙长者不经意间挑了挑眉，习惯性地抬起手放在嘴边，像是在思索什么，他回头望了一眼椅子上的金发人类，又转脸望向Loki离开的那道门，十秒钟思索完毕，他伸手凭空画出一张透明的屏幕，嗓音依旧温和而有磁性：“嗨，Topaz，需要你帮我跑一趟斗兽场委员会。明天的比赛，让那个小彩虹上场，这次他的对手我来指定，就是今天刚抓来还新鲜着的那个，那个我听他们说一惹急就浑身冒小火花的，他自称什么来着？”

“没听清，好像是‘雷王’什么的。”

“噢，雷王，反正就是他了。另外，明天我想要你们帮我盯着点儿Loki，手段别太激进，盯着他的行踪就行，明白了么？”

“明白了。”

他点点头，挥手将屏幕挥散了。椅子上的人还在昏睡，他饶有兴趣地踱回去，低头凑近那张脸，“看来明天就得邀请你去坐观战室沙发的另一头了，大美人。你这打的究竟是什么血清，在地球上哪间诊所做的？我都想给我自己也来一针了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“醒醒！”

Bucky翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。好像有人在喊他，或者是在追他，他站在斗兽场的中央，被太阳光刺得睁不开眼……

“快醒醒！”那个人靠得更近了，“醒一醒，‘彩虹人’，快点！”

谁是彩虹人？原来是认错了，他迷迷糊糊地伸了个懒腰，刚打算翻个身继续睡，突然有谁掀开毯子，抓住了他的肉胳膊，“快给我起来！”

他不情愿地扭动了一下，但胳膊没使上劲，没能成功甩开，这是他很久以来第一次自然入睡，他已经太长时间没有睡上过正常觉了，他不想起来，他要继续睡，一直睡，就这么睡……

“好吧，那我只能换个办法了。”

这句话声音不大，他干脆就没听见。周围又安静下来，看来这个梦的片段已经结束了，他舒服地蜷缩起身子，被捂热的那条新胳膊也感觉不那么冰、那么硬了，他吸了吸鼻子，把毯子拽过头顶，呼吸重新变得规律而平缓，然而不知过了多久，可能是五分钟，也可能是五秒钟，身下的床垫忽然一僵，瞬间变得像是冻硬了的雪地一样冰凉——

“呃啊！”

他被冰得一个激灵，眼睛还没睁开，就条件反射地猛爬了起来。整张床垫结了一层疙疙瘩瘩的冰冻，别说后背或者屁股，就连手心或者脚底板都不能继续碰了，他一骨碌跳下床，抱着胳膊坐在地上，现在他终于看清楚了，来人并不在梦中，而是站在他的床前，他抬起头，睡眼朦胧地直打哆嗦，“你、你、你干什么！”

“喊、喊、喊你起床啊。”

Loki手一挥，床上的毯子腾空而起，飞到他的身上，把他胡乱裹住，只剩一个大脑袋露在上面，他看了一眼床垫，又看了一眼这个要把他给冻死的魔术师，“那你叫我就好了，为什么要冰我？”

“我的天啊，我都叫了你足足有……”

他突然顿住了，仿佛不会数数了似的，Bucky狐疑地偏过头，下巴微微往后收，两眼投出不信任的目光：“五分钟？”

Loki努了努嘴，一副想要翻篇，但还没想好怎么转移话题的样子。

“三分钟？”

这回眨了眨眼，依然没有正面回应。

“一分钟？”Bucky愤愤地裹紧身上的毯子，看起来越来越受伤，“三十秒？”

“你要知道，时间也只是个相对的概念——”

“十秒？”他从地上弹起来，气得就快要蹦蹦跳跳了，“你只叫了我十秒，就决定要冰我？”

“十秒已经相当不短了，好吗？”Loki也瞪圆眼睛，不得理不饶人地俯视着没他高的彩虹人，“我的时间是很宝贵的！”

Bucky如果是一只猫，现在大概已经龇起牙嘶嘶叫了。他裹着毯子，转脸看向现在差不多变成了雪地的床垫，恼怒又委屈地伸出彩虹胳膊，用一根彩虹手指指向它：“你把它恢复原样。”

“干嘛，你还想接着睡？”

“恢复原样！”

“我就不！”Loki那一丝心虚之情刚泛上来，就变成了稀松的泡沫，就算他的叫醒手段激进了一点儿，也不代表他就要自降身份，要听从这番颐指气使，“我想恢复就恢复，不想恢复就不恢复。”

他的经验过于欠缺，关于结交朋友的经验——小伙伴之间要是闹别扭了，别说一时的赌气吵嘴了，赌咒发誓打破头的都有，打破头以后，该低头的还是要低头，该认错的还是要认错，还称不上什么“自降身份”，什么“颐指气使”，不仅是因为经验的缺乏，他太心急了，“你知不知道你明天就要进斗兽场了？”

“什么？”Bucky眼角一耷拉，“明天？”

“比赛本来应该是周末，但Grandmaster决定明天加一场，让你上。我已经让他把你和那个石头人分成一组了，你们练习过了没有？”

“我们本来要练习的，但我们一起研究我的新胳膊，玩得忘了时间，就……”

“噢，所以说你们浪费了大半个晚上？”他的语气突然又变得尖刻起来，“你以为斗兽场是游乐园，让你们拉着手进去玩一圈就算比完赛了？”

Bucky低下头，用指头蹭了蹭自己崭新的彩虹胳膊，胳膊外表还黏着一层防划用的薄膜，边缘有点儿打皱，他忍着不去撕，又时时刻刻都想用手指抠。他和Korg花了好久才弄清楚怎么把胳膊严严整整地装备到他的膀子上（原来是只要对准了戴上就可以，这胳膊内部有着某种超出了Bucky理解范围的类似神经网络系统的东西，像是无数根末端连接着肉眼看不见的电极片的纤线，一接触到残肢的表皮，只要位置大致对上，就能自动探上来粘住、咬合），然后他们一起研究了如何启动头上长角的小马的投影，如何播放内置的迪士高音乐列表以及如何发射彩虹，原来彩虹不仅只是光，它其实是有实体、冲击力的，只不过强度和持久度都有限，刚够把Korg碰摔倒的程度而已，想到这里，Bucky冒出一个鬼点子，他不太清楚Loki为什么忽然这么不高兴，虽然他确实不应该浪费时间，但他又没有做坏事，只是和Korg一起琢磨他的新胳膊而已，也许是那个Grandmaster又做了什么奇奇怪怪的事，惹得Loki不高兴了吧，他的这个鬼点子说不定能让他重新高兴起来，“你想不想坐彩虹？”

Loki眉头一拧，“坐什么？”

“坐到彩虹上。”他抬起新胳膊，献宝一样地慢吞吞解释，“我和Korg试验过，这个彩虹有实体，很结实，但形成的时间太短了，要坐的话，必须挑准时机。我们是这么玩的：我发射出来一截，Korg看准了就跳，跳坐上去，然后我控制它在空中——”

“谁要跟你玩这么幼稚的游戏啊？”

Bucky先是一愣，接着嘴巴一瘪，“Korg就愿意。”

“哈哈，也就只有那垛笨石头愿意罢了。”

“不许说Korg是笨石头！”

Loki斜着瞟他一眼，袖口里苍白的两手隐隐地握成了拳头，他不明白自己这股莫名其妙涌上来的情绪究竟什么来头，他过去并不讨厌那个大家伙，他甚至不太认识Korg，但现在他真巴不得那垛硬石头哪天就在斗兽场上被揍散架，再也没法拉着Bucky玩了，那样的话，Bucky在萨卡就没有伙伴了，就只能找他玩——等等，他是在嫉妒吗？不，不不，不不不不不，不是，当然不是了，他松开拳头，深吸了一口气，开什么玩笑，他怎么可能为了一个傻乎乎的凡人去嫉妒一个低贱愚笨的角斗士？这念头够滑稽的，只是想想就让他发笑，他转开脸，无意间瞥见另一侧床头堆着一捆方方正正的东西，那是什么？他朝那边走过去，Bucky立刻警觉起来，Bucky的警觉是一种肉眼可见的状态，这瞬间让那捆东西显得更加可疑了。

“这是什么？”

“是我们的传单。你不要碰！”

Bucky几步跨过去，生怕他又变法术，把他们留着起义用的珍贵物料变成一捆冰碴碴。他冷笑一声，抬脚用鞋尖往上面蹬了几蹬，“那个石头人原来也不蠢，知道这东西要是被发现就惨了，所以全都藏你这里，真是推得一手好锅。”

“才不是这样，Korg有前科，被搜查的危险更大，我是新来的，守卫不太会怀疑我。”

Bucky推开他的脚，蹲下去往床底下看，床下不够高，传单这样塞不进去，他想了一想，把捆传单的绳子解开，分成两摞，现在就能塞进去了，塞好以后他站起来，拍了拍膝盖上的脏灰，Loki还在用那种眼神瞧着他，他越来越不高兴了。

“你为什么那么看着我？”

“看你‘可爱’啊。”

这语气既优雅又刻薄，任谁都能听出来不是真心的，而是在不怀好意地讽刺，但他嘴笨，想不出反击的话，只能脆生生地顶回去：“你才可爱！”

“不，你要可爱得多，没人能比得上你。”Loki收回视线，撩开衣服后摆，坐到了还没开始化冻的床垫上，“哦，也许有一个，我那位兄长，他也是相当‘可爱’的。”

与先前那句相比，现在这句少了几分优雅的刻薄，多了几分含蓄的怨恨。Bucky不想再跟他讲话，但又忍不住多嘴：“你兄弟也像你一样，眼睛长在额头上吗？”

这是哪门子形容？Loki还真没明白，“你说什么？”

Bucky马上失去了底气，他对自己的语言表达能力明显缺乏自信，刚才那是一时嘴快，现在心里紧接着就打起了退堂鼓，“没说什么。”

“什么没说什么，你说我‘眼睛长在额头上’，我可都听见了。到底什么意思？”

“意思是你很傲慢，从来不用正眼瞧人，好像你的眼睛长在——”

“那是因为我的个子比你们大多数笨蛋都高！”Loki又气又笑，从床上站起来，伸出一根指头戳在他胸口上，又抬到他眼前，夸张地上下比划，“你们的视平线，在这里；我的视平线，在这里。你说我该怎么看，扎马步和你们这些小矮子亲切对视，嗯？”

“我不矮，我算个子高的，在地球上！”Bucky的脑海里隐约浮现出一些记忆片段，他入伍那天的火车站台，他的士官制服，Steve伪造的体检表，但只是些破碎的片段，连也连不起来，每次他都想要深挖，但一挖就乱糟糟的，变得更加破碎了，他揉了揉眼睛回过神，说服自己眼下还有比在脑海里乱翻更重要的事，“如果明天就要比赛，那你……你找到飞船了吗？”

“找到了，我就是从仓库那里过来的。”

不是Rogers开来的那艘运输舰，是另一架观光舰，没有火力，但机身娇小轻盈，之前萨卡的主人多次驾驶它带他兜风，他起初坐的是副驾驶，后来凭借一枚纯情的香吻要到了五分钟的主驾驶体验，并成功把自己的掌纹加进了权限里。仓库里观光用途的小飞船有很多，这一艘也没什么不同，颜色鲜艳、造型俏皮，他颇为嫌弃，嫌弃归嫌弃，要想成功逃离这里，他就必须靠它，靠这个笨蛋的协同帮助，“护盾缺口的坐标你有吗？”

Bucky点头，从兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸片，像是酒吧的收据，“Korg写在这上面给我了。”

他接过来扫视片刻，又抬起头问：“你把它背下来了没有？”

Bucky摇头。

“背下来。”他把纸片翻了个面，杵到他眼前，“快点，现在就背。”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，那上面写着十几条坐标，每条坐标都包含了一串毫无规矩可循的数字，可听Loki的语气，好像这只是一行邮政编码，或者几句没有任何生僻单词的简短对话：“你要把这张拿走？我可以再帮你抄一张——”

“再抄一张？”Loki笑了，“你检查监听设备的时候那股警惕性哪儿去了，不知道什么叫‘别留下书面证据’的道理吗？”

他这才反应过来，Loki是要把纸片销毁，以绝后患。他看回那十几条数字，不太自信地开始小声复述，复述完一遍就闭上眼睛，试着快速背出来，但刚背到第四条，就已经记不起第一条了，他觉得自己的脑袋像是一个意大利面筛勺，不管丢什么信息进去，都有着稀里哗啦往外漏的危险，他退缩地推开Loki的手，“我不背。”

“为什么？”

“我背不下来。”

“这有什么难的？”Loki大为不解，“你们个子矮就罢了，记性难道也这么差？”

“只是我记性差。”

“有多差？”

Bucky不讲话。

“好吧，这个还给你，反正我已经背下来了。”Loki把纸片塞进他的裤兜，“你最好把它收好，别弄丢了或者被这里的人发现，如果被发现了——”

“我不会弄丢或者被——”

“万一被发现了，”Loki用更高的音量截断他，“包括那捆传单，万一他们在你身上发现了这些可疑的东西，你就说是那个石头人给你的，你根本不知道它们是什么，明白吗？”

“我不能那么说。”

Loki嘴都要被他气歪了，“为什么不能？？？”

“因为我知道那是什么东西，而且是我同意Korg放在我这里的。”虽然对方满脑袋都在往外散发莫名的怒意，但Bucky觉得这回自己终于有底气顶嘴了，“而且起义不止是Korg一个人想做的，他还是为了Miek，为了我，为了好多其他不想再在这里继续打架的选手做的，而且——”

“还‘而且’，你有多少个‘而且’？”

“而且，而且他是我的朋友，朋友就应该互相照应，不应该互相抛弃。”

“噢，是‘朋友’啊！”Loki阴阳怪气地重复他的用词，整张脸哪哪儿都带着笑意，只除了眼睛，“你到底是什么地方有问题，只认识了不过一个昼夜的家伙也能当成‘朋友’？？？”

“这和认识的时间长短没有关系。”

“那和什么有关系？你告诉我，除了那个石头人，有没有我还不知道的，是不是这整座垃圾场上的蠢瓜和笨蛋都已经悄悄变成你的好朋友了？”

“Korg不是蠢瓜笨蛋。”

“他是个舌头都捋不直的石头脑——”

“Miek也不是蠢瓜笨蛋。”

“谁又是……噢，那只虫子——”

“你也不是蠢瓜笨蛋。”

“我………………嗯？”

怎么形容呢，总而言之，言而总之，气氛一时有些紧张，有些尴尬。除了紧张和尴尬，或许还有几分迅猛发酵的愉悦，但更多的还是尴尬，所以Loki装作咳嗽了几下，又咳嗽了几下，“咳咳，咳咳咳，咳咳。所以，怎么，你觉得我是你的朋友？”

Bucky理所当然地点点头，他倒是一本正经的，一点都不尴尬。

“咳咳咳，好吧，咳咳。首先说清楚一点，”Loki把手伸到胸前，抚了抚衣襟上的褶皱，但这动作看上去很多余，因为他的衣襟平整得像是刚被熨过，根本没什么褶皱，“我从来不跟凡人建立友谊，我也不屑于那么做。第二，即使忽略刚才那一点，我也不觉得我们之间有什么所谓‘交朋友’的必要，这一切都只是暂时性的各取所需，各取所需，你懂吗？况且我们也只认识了——”

“你比Korg和我认识的时间更长。”

“咳咳……”Loki又咳嗽起来，他是怎么了，像是突然间感染了伤风，“好吧，如果你非要这么说的话，虽然只长了若干小时……”

他越说声音越小，也不能再靠咳嗽来填补，最后终于败下阵来，沉默地望着Bucky。果然，地球人还是一如既往的失礼，只是Bucky的失礼方式尤为令他措手不及——措手不及的同义词还可以是惊喜，至于他心里承不承认，就是另一回事了——他这趟过来明明是有正经事要做的，除了通知这笨蛋明天就要比赛了之外，是什么来着？

“跟我走。”他想了起来，一把抓过Bucky的手腕，“我们去斗兽场。”

“斗兽场？”Bucky没有挣脱，乖乖地跟着走，但声音里充满疑惑，“但是现在——”

“别乱动。”

前脚刚跨出房间，Bucky便发觉有什么不太对。他低头一看，自己竟然变成了身穿艳丽盔甲的守卫模样，左手还抓着一根长矛，他抬起头，走在前面的家伙也和他一样，他们变成了两个紫皮肤的萨卡守卫，在走廊里一前一后地快步行走，他开口想说什么，但怕自己的喉咙也发生了什么变化，变得只会咕噜咕噜了，或许是这种心理暗示太过强烈，他真的不由自主地小声呼噜了起来，前面的守卫立刻转回头，“你说什么？”

咦，这还是Loki的声音嘛。原来只是外貌变了，里面都不会变，他松了口气，“我还以为我整个变成他们了……”

“只是幻象而已，避免引起注意。跟紧我。”

“我们去做什么？”

“你说我们去做什么？当然是去练习你的格斗，或者至少让我看看你到底会不会打架，我可不想……”他停顿了一下，自认机敏地把“你为了帮我而送命”换成“刚飞到半空就发现比赛已经结束了”。

“我会打架。”

“斗兽场里是不一样的，凡人。”Loki转过脸，像是嫌他走得不够快，又上手揽住他的后颈，一个劲儿往前带，“你可能跟人挥过拳头，或者像我的兄长那样，从小乐于跟人玩那套胸口碰胸口的耍狠把戏，但这都不算会打架，至少不算是角斗士的打法，更何况你明天是要假打，这比真打的难度还大——”

“我真的会打架。”

Bucky听上去并不引以为傲，也没有什么想要亲手证明的渴望，他口气里的不安大概很容易被误认为心虚，Loki显然就是这么认为的，“是吗，有多会打？”

“我以前会，以前……现在我，我没有那么……”

他的不安很快发展成了莫名的焦躁，说出来的话也越发混乱，“我现在能控制住我自己，所以我不会——我不做伤害别人的事了，只要我能控制住我自己，我……”

他应该也是意识到了自己言语之间的不连贯，虽然嘴巴还张开着，仿佛还在酝酿下一句，但声音已经停下，半天都没再追加什么内容。Loki八成没听清楚他都说了些什么，或者压根没注意听，他们已经来到了斗兽场的一个入口前，他发现这些入口处都没有设置门禁，或许它们都是为了防止角斗士弃赛逃跑而设置的，出去很难，进入却没有丝毫障碍，他跟在Loki身后跨进去，往里面走了十几步，越走越感觉抬不动脚，这里太空、太暗、太安静了，他停下来，独自站在赛场的边缘，环形墙壁足有三四米之高，把静悄悄的赛场围住，墙壁之后是层层堆高的观众席，席上一片寂静，他只能听见自己的呼吸声，还有Loki轻盈的脚步声，他不是害怕黑暗、空旷或者死寂，他害怕在这种环境下，现实开始离场，脑海里随时会翻涌起来的那些画面和声音，被非现实侵占……

“傻站在那里做什么？”Loki转回身，远远地冲他招手，“过来，到中央来。”

他望了望赛场中央，那里更暗了，他不由地往后退了半步，“我不想过去。”

“现在就开始怕了？”Loki笑了，根本没当回事，“行了，快点。”

“我想回去。”

“来都来了，别再浪费时间。看好，这里是赛场的中央，那边，还有那边，那是双方进场的位置。看到你脚下的那道线了吗？它以赛场中央为——你到底在不在听我说话？”

他很确定Bucky不在听。Bucky还傻站在几十米外，脸都没完全抬起来，他看起来像是在自己瞎琢磨、在想些什么别的，Loki不耐烦地咬了咬下嘴唇，他觉得自己这辈子目前为止的所有耐心加起来都不及这一天被消耗的量，“好吧！懒得听我跟你介绍，那就算了。你过来，我们直接开打吧。过来！”

直到他最后猛然提高了音量，Bucky才终于重新迈出步子。他走过去，眼睛到处乱瞟，眉头皱得像是被人用晾衣夹给夹住了，他之前也没这么严重走神过，而现在简直像是丢了魂似的，Loki双臂一端，歪过脸打量他：“你怎么回事？”

“没事。”Bucky摇头，这才发现手里的长矛已经不见了，自己和对方都已经恢复了原形，“但我现在不想打，我……我明天能比得好，我不用练习。”

“你不用练习？”

“不用。”

“你能比得好？”

“能。”

Loki把两胳膊放下，嗓音顷刻间低沉到极点，“你就继续胡扯吧。”

Bucky勉强拽回他四处乱飘的目光，“什么？”

“我知道你是在胡扯，别装了。说什么你会打，什么不用练习，你连踏进这个场地都能吓得不轻，还想蒙我说你能比得好？你当我是弱智？”

“我没有，我只是——”

“如果你做不到，就不要浪费所有人的时间，可以吗？你以为这是游戏？”

Loki本想控制住火气，但Bucky躲闪他视线的样子令人更着急了，“‘看，Grandmaster送了我一只彩虹胳膊，多有趣啊！’而且有酒喝，有新朋友一起玩，这地方看起来根本没什么恐怖的，是不是？你觉得就算明天搞砸了，就算我们的计划失败了，可能装疯卖傻笑嘻嘻一下，也就糊弄过去了，不会有什么后果的，对吗，你觉得就是这么回事，根本没必要认真对待？”

他根本不明白，一旦被发现他不够格，被发现他在斗兽场上连两三个回合都撑不下去，或者他和那个石头人演得太假，被看出是在假打，以Grandmaster的脾气，如果赶上心情好，会派人把他先扔进地牢，如果赶上心情不好，交给Topaz处置……

“好了，刚才那是气话，我知道你能打。”大棒加胡萝卜的传统策略，大棒已经被证明没用，现在要换胡萝卜了，Loki大步走到他面前，嗓音回归冷静，“对我出拳。”

Bucky不动弹。

“你之前冲出房间的时候，不是挺能折腾的吗？”既然骂没用，那就哄，Loki把嗓音放温柔了些，“差点把我的手腕扭断，我当时就看出来你是个难缠的角色。现在到底怎么了，不好意思了？”

“我想回去……”Bucky的眼神又开始飘忽，他的视线躲躲闪闪，好像除了Loki，还有其他人在场，在同他对话，但周围根本没有别人，“别说了，别逼我……我不想，别说……”

“你是怕打伤我？你想太多了，我可没那么容易受伤。你听好，明天比赛的时候，哪怕不小心失手，都比被看出来是在作假要安全，知道了没有？如果感觉不对劲，大不了你就和Korg来真的，尽早把回合结束掉，反正Grandmaster在观战室里，没工夫找我去哪儿了，就算没走成，我还可以等以后的机会，重要的是宁可失手，也别被看出来你在作假，懂了吗？”

Bucky点点头，像是在做梦一样，他心里越发没底，根本没法保持冷静，“我记得你之前说，你说什么，当你失去控制的时候，你会造成伤害……你是指全神贯注，或者全情投入吗？你还能不能找回那种状态？”

“不！”Bucky猛地往后退，嘟囔着转过身去，“不行，不能‘失去控制’……”

“那在平时可能确实不太好，但在斗兽场上，最需要的就是那种状态！”Loki绕到他面前，不让他继续往边缘走，“说一说，你怎么才能进入那种状态？就当是热身了，不强求你明天拿出那种状态打，但——”

“我要回去！我回去了……”

“站住！”Loki抓住他的肩膀，最后一丝耐心也消耗殆尽，“算了，你已经浪费太多工夫，我也不跟你继续掰扯，我自己来……”

他把Bucky转了个个儿，面朝向自己，接着换了一边手伸上去，掌根贴住他的额头，招呼也不打一声，就开始窥探记忆。能被窥探到的都是电光石火，没有前后文，没有逻辑性，他试图用情绪定位到自己想要寻找的记忆，Bucky提到“失去控制”，那么也许和激情有关，或者和肾上腺素的飙升或者恐惧有关，但Bucky的记忆和他以前窥探过的任何人的都不同，他只看到一片影影绰绰的灰绿色，没有说得通的连贯影像，但他听到了什么，陌生的语言，像某种口令，他下意识地跟读，想要分辨出是何种语言、什么意思，他刚读出声，记忆的主人突然挣扎起来，他用另一只手固定住他的脖子，继续听辨、继续跟读，Bucky的挣扎愈发激烈，几乎就快要摆脱记忆被窥探时整个身躯所受到的强大压制，他越是挣扎，Loki越是不想放开他，那串口令既难以理解，又毫无规律可循，他不明白眼下这股与其同步的恐惧情绪究竟从何而来，而Bucky忽然间全身绷紧，在临近挣脱的那一刻抬脚往前拼命蹬去——

“啊！”

Loki重重向后仰倒，摔出去足有四五米。他一手捂住肚子，疼痛得呻吟了老半天，才摇摇晃晃地爬起来，踹倒他的罪魁祸首还站在那儿，惶恐无措地喘着粗气，不知道为什么，明明自己才是被死命蹬了一大脚，摔得后脑勺差点开瓢的那个，但Bucky的模样比他还要狼狈得多，他气也没工夫气，火也没工夫火了，捂着肚子走上前去，感觉好像自己才是需要道歉的那个，事实上可能也就是这样，Bucky的眼神看起来已经清醒了，里面却满是恐惧、愤怒与十二万分的戒备，“不要靠近我！”

“你……你怎么回事？”

他停下脚步，被那眼神给震慑住了。他没有再靠近，Bucky却继续自己往后退，他向他伸出手，“我不该那么就钻进你的脑子，我承认，可是——”

“你停下！不要过来！”

他被吼得一怔，随后深吸了一口气，“好，我不过去。刚才到底——”

“你想要控制我！”Bucky还在喘粗气，没法正常地说话，每个词都像是从嗓子眼和牙齿缝里挤出来的，“你想让我伤害人，你……你别过来！”

“我让你伤害谁？你差点把我踹到那一头去，我都没找你算账，你说我要让你伤害谁！”

Bucky的头发不知什么时候变得乱糟糟的，几乎遮住了半边的眼睛，他像是还在与自己脑海里的什么力量做着艰苦的拉锯，很难集中注意力面对自己所处的现实，他用吼叫强撑着音量，之前无条件给予给Loki的信任此刻荡然无存，“你想控制我，你……我的记忆，你想偷它，你、你和他们一样，你……你不是我的朋友！”

如果说前面都只是言过其实的指控，只要有心就能收回，后面这句就是最后的稻草，压垮了Loki还在苦苦强撑的脸面。他放下胳膊，往后退了半步，双眼空落落地望着Bucky，嘴角勉强一扯，“你在想什么？我们本来就不是朋友。”

Bucky的胸口一胀一瘪，就这么又喘了十几秒，还没有要平复下来的趋势。他抬起右手，在汗津津的脸上胡乱揩了两把，那些声音在褪去，眼前的视野也逐渐恢复成幽暗的斗兽场，他转过身，步伐不稳地朝他们来时的那个入口处走，Loki的声音在背后响起，这次不再优雅低沉，而是咬牙切齿的吼叫：“我们之前不是朋友，以后也不会是！”

他慌乱地加快脚步，跨出了斗兽场。Loki的吼声其实不大，没有在环形赛场里激起回音，却在他的耳边重复起来，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，好像始终跟在他的身后，他不断加快步伐，不断地加快，他讨厌这些声音，这些只存在于他脑子里的声音，他无助地又抬起手在脸上揩了一把，干脆甩开双臂，闭上眼狂奔起来。


	8. Chapter 8

和上一次在地牢里不同，这一次，Steve是突然醒来的。意识从混沌中回归清晰，四肢末端骤然恢复知觉，一切都只发生在顷刻间，他两眼睁开，看到一张就快要贴到他鼻尖上的脸，“呦，这就醒了？”

那张脸不满地往后退了半拳，似乎宁愿他再多睡一会儿，或者多昏迷一会儿，“看来我低估了你的抗药性，通常来说，像你这个身高和体量，两针麻醉药应该足够你睡到比赛开场——”

他认出来了，这就是出现在地牢里的那张脸，也是他们驾驶运输舰在萨卡降落后不久见到的那张脸。他左右望了望，发现自己与这名举止怪异的年长男性坐在一条光洁的浅色长沙发上，这沙发真长，几乎横跨了整个屋子，他扭头环顾四周，看到沙发后面还交错摆着几张像是吧台一样的长酒桌，身着奇装异服的外星男女正三三两两地端着酒杯，要么在调情，要么就是在打量沙发上的他，这处境太过怪诞，他觉得自己的脑筋像是绞住了，半天都没解开，趁他发愣的空档，一只手伸过来捧住他的脸：“别乱动，我还没看完呢。”

Steve像是被咬了一口，反应过激地使劲挥开那只手，“你干什么？这是什么地方，我的朋友在哪里？”

被挥开的时候，男人颇为做作地“嗷”了一声，这一声毫无疼痛的意味，充其量只是惊讶，甚至是被逗乐了，他把手抬到嘴边，对着那并不存在的疼痛部位吹了吹气——看来这位美人也是个暴脾气，和那位即将上场表演的雷王小朋友不太一样的暴脾气，唉，他又能怎么办呢？他向来拿宇宙中这些持靓而骄的漂亮孩子没有办法，“这是在我的私人观战室，蜜桃甜心，不用太过担忧，你的那位小伙伴好得很，你很快就能看到他了。”

听到自己被称呼为“蜜桃甜心”，Steve眉头一蹙，像是被脱毛衣时摩出的静电给电到了脸。看对方那副自然而然的样子，可能那就是这里的人们遣词造句的习惯吧，他不想表现得太过大惊小怪，只能无语地转回头来。他的视线落到了沙发正对着的墙壁上，与其说是墙，不如说是一面裱了框的玻璃窗，透过玻璃窗他看到一座体育场，比他记忆中面积最大的橄榄球球场还要大上好几倍，他起身想要站起，两腿却都软得像煮过头了的意面，根本使不上劲，他立刻意识到这是尚未褪去的药效，还没来得及怒火中烧，坐在旁边的男人亲昵地倚过来，面露关怀地把手放在他的膝盖上，半点身为始作俑者的自知之明都没有。

“你刚才说到‘比赛’。什么比赛？”膝盖上的手让Steve露出了通常只有在吃到特别酸的橙子时才会露出的神情，他一面往后挪，与这个举止愈发不得体的男人拉开距离，一面努力平复情绪，用尽了十二万分的耐心保持冷静，“我们现在看着的是什么地方，一座体育场？”

“‘体育场’？不不不，这是萨卡的斗兽场，也就是我的斗兽场。”

“……‘斗兽场’？”他似乎没法立即消化这个词，“什么斗兽场，古罗马的那种斗兽场？”

“……什么‘罗马’？”

“斗兽场起源的地方。”

他还想加上一句“如果我没记错的话”，毕竟他的世界历史课已经是近一个世纪前的事了，但对方脸上的神情表明即使他记错了，也没有人会知道，他干脆又加上一句：“你知道，罗马，就是人们说的‘罗马不是一天建成的’的那个罗马。”

“好吧，随便那是哪儿，听起来够逊的。”男人一条胳膊搭在沙发靠背上，另一条抬起来，翻出手掌心，配合着他耸肩的动作前后摆了几下，意图表现出一种有礼有节的鄙夷之情：“别会错意了，蜜桃，我对你们地球小人的文明没有任何轻蔑之情，我只是想说，你懂的，我的萨卡可是一天就建起来了……”

这人真是吹牛皮不打草稿，Steve哼笑一声，结果对方又倾过身来，一只手毫无分寸地放回到他的大腿上，一只手抬到脑袋边，伸出食指对着太阳穴划圈，“好吧，这么说可能有些言过其实，你要是活了几千万年，你的记性也不会好到哪里去的；但是至少这座斗兽场是一天之内建起来的，这个我记得很清楚——你那是什么表情，你不相信？”

“不，我相信，我特别相信，太相信了。”Steve再次掸落开他的手，无意掩盖自己脸上那副“你想怎么说就怎么说吧”的表情，“听着，先生，请相信我和我的同伴没有恶意，我们既不想挑起冲突，也不愿造成任何误会或伤害，我们只是想来寻找一位朋友，他被——你在看什么？”

“噢，没什么，你说你的。”

Steve想要往后挪，而他的后背已经靠上了沙发的扶手，没地方再给他挪了，考虑到现在情况紧急，他努力把这种个人层面的不适感抛到脑后，“他被绑架了，根据得到的消息，绑架犯就来自这里，来自萨卡，我完全不知道为什么会发生这种事，我朋友的确做过一些不可挽回的错事，是的，但那是在他无法控制自己时犯下的，而且那只是在地球上，他与任何地球之外的个人或者组织都无怨无仇——抱歉，但你到底在看什么？？？”

对方的上身如果再往前倾一点点，眼皮都可以贴上他的的鼻尖了。低声呵斥的同时他不得不伸出手，抵在这人与自己的胸口之间，他有种诡异的错觉，仿佛体会到了处于弱势地位的女性被身居高位的性捕猎者进行骚扰是怎样一种体验，诡异之处在于他既不是女性，对方看上去也并非特别不好对付（他相信只要等麻醉药的药效完全过去，他就能拿回主动权，甚至把这个奇怪男人给打趴下，如果必要的话），难道这属于什么文化差异范畴的问题？毕竟他还从来没出过地球，要不是半夜突然得到瓦坎达的消息说，Bucky被一个外星来的疯女人抢走了，他还是宁愿自己的双脚始终踩在地球的地面上，他对宇宙并没有什么特别的向往——难道这是外星人日常交流的习惯，这种含情脉脉的、暧昧而具有侵犯性的、无时无刻不在试着把脸贴到人家脸上的姿态？

“我还什么都没做呢，看一看都不可以？”外星人歪过头嗔怒道，“别这么没礼貌，这样不好。”

“没礼貌”？所以这真的是什么习俗差异吗，Steve感到很怀疑，但他还是没收回手，就算要入乡随俗，也得给他一个适应的过程吧，“总之，我想说的是，我们只是想找到我们的朋友，把他安全地带回，除此之外别无他求，更不想挑起任何星际间的冲突，请你——喂！！！”

在他说到“安全”这个词的时候，男人就把一边臂膀搭到了他的肩上，接着在“挑起”这个词时，那人又把另只手放到了他的后颈处，最后在“冲突”这里，他感觉到那只手的手指在他的后脑勺下方轻轻摩梭了起来，这他可不能忍了，就算是文化差异也太过分了，他使劲一挣，把对方甩出了半臂远，结果还没等他怒气冲冲地说出“你放尊重点！”，那位动手动脚的外星长者反倒先怪罪起来：“你怎么这么大脾气？”

“我这么大脾气？？？”要不是因为麻醉药的残余药效，Steve真的要攥拳头揍人了，“你刚才那是、那是什么动作，嗯？”

“我摸一摸你啊，怎么了？”

Grandmaster的语气是如此坦诚自然，好像他才真的是更有底气表示不悦的那个。望着Steve脸上那副被冒犯的神色，他大度地叹了口气，挪动着调整自己的坐姿，一条腿婀娜地跷起来，“算了，我还以为与那些天生出众的孩子相比起来，像你这样靠‘后天努力’才达到现在这个水准的类型会更具谦逊的品德，看来又是我想当然——”

“你说什么？”Steve的眉头已经不止是皱起，而是彻底挤作一团了，“什么……什么后天努力，什么……水准？”

“别装傻了，我都知道，你那都是‘动过’的，没有一处是天生的。”男人伸出食指，对着Steve从头到脚，从脚到头地指了一通，根据Loki透露的信息，他并不能确定Steve除了脸部以外还有没有做过什么别的项目，但他觉得这十有八九——既然那鼻梁、那眼角、那皮肤还有那下颌线都不天然，那没道理其它部分就都是原装的，“‘超级血清’嘛，啧啧啧，从来没人告诉我地球上的技术已经这么先进了。等什么时候有空，真得让我的那帮医美研究室的废物们去地球取取经……”

这家伙居然知道血清的事，Steve万万没想到。虽然言辞之间有几分怪异之处，但那番论断的确基本属实，现在这些都不是他天生的，他的骨骼、他的血液、他的肌肉，他一时有点语塞，还有点难以解释的不甘心、不自在，男人眼尖地察觉到了他的不自在，“我说的没错吧，蜜桃？行了，这也没什么可羞耻的，每个人都拥有追求一个更完美的自己的自由。现在快跟我说说，你这是多大的时候做的，一共花了多久？”

“我二十出头的时候。没花多久，一咬牙一眨眼的功夫，就结束了。”

“哇噢，听起来很棒，而且看起来维持得很不错。但是绝不能掉以轻心，我们都明白的，这东西不管多先进，都免不了副作用，没办法，什么都有代价……你现在维持多久了，打算什么时候去返工？”

“呃……”Steve不太清楚他具体是什么意思，返工？是说重新注射血清吗，他虽然也不确定自己是否会在未来突然大病，是否会一夜之间变回那根弱不禁风的豆芽菜，但至少到目前看来，还没有任何迹象表明血清在失效，“我不知道，有近一个世纪了……至今还没发现副作用，除了喝酒喝不醉之外。”

“喝不醉？那倒是很令人头疼。”Grandmaster放下腿，身子前倾，两边胳膊肘支到膝盖上，双手交握着抵住下巴，“无论如何，一个世纪虽然不算短，但也没多长，你还是要好好考虑一下返工的问题，对自己负责。”

“我现在已经很满足了。”他装作不在乎地耸耸肩，嗓音却越来越低，“如果有一天失效了，大不了就……就作回最初的我……”

“你听听，你听听，你自己都不相信这话，还指望说出来糊弄谁？”

“我相信！”

“噢是吗，你相信？”男人挑起他那修得纤毫必现的秀气眉毛，语气尖刻得近乎慈祥，“你相信等哪天这一切——这个、这个、这个，还有这个——“他伸出手，五指并拢，在他的蜜桃甜心的脸蛋、胸脯、腰腹和大腿上轮番挥动，“等它们都变回随便你当初是个什么样的原样，你真的能对着镜子耸一耸肩，‘好吧，这样其实也不错’？”

“我……”

真奇怪，他以为自己不会犹豫的。他不想承认这是他的痛处，这也的确不应该是，没错，他确实是靠一管实验室里研制出来的针剂材有了如今的力量，如今的体型，这没什么好否认的，但是，但是他不仅仅只是这副身材，或者说他相信自己不止是这副身材，按理说他早已过了那个会为体型外貌而担忧烦恼的青春年纪，这几年的经历也已经足够让他拿出充分的证明，但或许在内心深处，在心里最深最深最深处，不时还会蹿出那么一个声音，告诉他这不是真正的他，这是运气，是科学和侥幸的结合体，真正的他空有一腔热忱和一头倔劲——打败红骷髅的是他的热忱吗？干掉九头蛇的是他的倔劲吗？

“喔喔喔，伤心了？”男人的手又伸过来，放到了他的脖子后头，但这一回他忙着在脑袋里自己跟自己开辩论赛，没心情挥开，听任对方在他耳边低语，“伤心是正常的，谁都舍不得最好看、最漂亮的自己。听着，虽然我还不清楚你当初打的那个超级血清到底是什么来头、什么技术，但相信我，我拥有全宇宙最先进的医美研究队伍，只要你留下来，留在我身边，我保证给你最……”

观战室的玻璃外突然远远传来一阵喧闹，男人抬起头望过去，面露微笑，是他的前来观看角斗的观众开始被放行进场了。与此同时，在一间角斗士的休憩室门外，Topaz的姐姐，那名不久前在兵器架前宣告彩虹胳膊属于谁的公职人员，正带领着数十名守卫，押送今天参加比赛的另一名角斗士前往斗兽场。

“你发誓你不是在骗我？”

角斗士被他们夹在中间，戴镣的手腕伸在前面，他头上还残留着几条干涸的血迹，脸上划了几道颇具丛林风格的红色油彩，额角处是被强行推平后显得过于平整的发茬，他看起来已经比昨晚被扔进来时精神高涨了许多，至少不再徒劳地横冲直撞，不再像一头刚被卖进马戏团的狮子，“你确定只要我赢了这场、这场什么狗屁比赛，只要我打赢了，那个嘴上画了蓝颜料的变态狂就会放我走，还有我的朋——嗷！”

女官员用一根长相十分卡通的橙色手杖在他腰上戳了一下，“再敢对Grandmaster不敬，我就把你熔成一滩咕噜咕噜冒泡的糖浆，‘雷王’。”

“是‘雷神’，神！”他对着女人提高嗓门，“不是‘雷王’！”

“通知候场处的岗哨，我们还有十分钟左右就到。”女官员不理他，拿起一个类似对讲机的东西贴在嘴边，“另一个小家伙也已经押进场了吧？OK，一切按流程继续，今天Grandmaster请了新贵宾陪同他观战，绝对不能出纰漏。”

他们拐过一个转角，又拐过一个转角，这里到处都长得差不多，要不是有人带路，Thor会觉得自己是在兜圈子，等到终于离开了休憩区，斗兽场内的喧嚣声逐渐变得清晰，他被带到一排兵器架前，让他给自己挑选一套参赛的护具和武器。

“你们的装备也太烂了。”他嗤之以鼻地低头一瞅，随手抄起一把笨重的金属大棍，“这是用来打架还是用来砍树的？”

“你也可以选择赤手空拳，考虑到你今天的选手的武器……”女官员嗤笑一声，“如果那也能称得上武器的话。”

Thor又挑出一顶头盔，把头盔两侧的小翅膀向上掰直，抬起来往自己的脑袋上扣，边扣边问：“那是什么？”

“一条胳膊。”

“……什么？”他刚把头盔抬到脑袋上方，就这么愣住了，“什么胳膊？”

“就是一条胳膊而已。还能是什么胳膊？”

“自带什么火力吗？”他脑补出了某种威力巨大的高科技臂膀，“能射炮的那种？或者激光？内嵌什么榴弹发射器，之类的？”

女官员给了他一个“你想太多了”的表情。

“就只是一条胳膊？”他依然不相信，这肯定是在开玩笑，“那我是不是别带武器上场了比较好，不然……”

等等，他想起来了，一条胳膊？昨天那个递给他一张传单和几个果子的人不就挎着一根彩虹胳膊，难道那是——

“长官！”

一声急切的呼喊在背后响起，他和女官员齐齐回头，看到一个浑身由石块组成的大家伙正气喘吁吁地朝这里跑来，“长官，长官！我想问一下，为什么到现在还没有人通知我进场，我——”

“通知你进场？”女人眯起眼睛，“通知你进去做什么，暖场表演吗？”

“不不不，我要参加今天的比赛！”

“谁告诉你你要参加比赛？”

石头人刚要开口，又被什么给噎住了似的，“呃……我……今天……但是，但是我看到我的新朋友已经被带进场了，他今天要比赛，对吗？”

“你说彩虹人？他的确要上场。”

“那……”石头人抬起他巨大的石头手掌，在胸前乱糟糟地比划，也没比划出个所以然来，“那我……我是说，我当然不可能提前知道比赛的选手情况，但是我昨天突然生出这股强烈的预感，我预感到今天我会上场，我和我的新朋友，真的，麻烦你去核实一下，我敢打包票一定是哪里出错了，我——”

“呃，抱歉打断一下，”Thor伸出他的大棍，“我们昨天是不是在哪里见过？”

石头人怔怔地望了他一眼，又难以置信地看回女官员，“他为什么在这里挑武器？”

“因为他是今天的另一名角斗士。”

“这不可能！”

“为什么，因为这不符合你昨天生出的那股强烈的‘预感’？”女人简直要被逗乐了似的，“别在这里碍事了，现在去给你的小伙伴加油打气大概还来得及——噢，应该来不及了，你就老老实实呆着吧。”

“但是，但是——”

“嘿兄弟，别太担心，”他一手拍了拍石头人的后腰，一手给自己把胸甲套好，“我争取速战速决，不会对你的朋友下狠手的。”

“不不不，不行……”石头人着急地跺起脚来，整片地面都开始打颤，“不能速战速决，不能——”

“你要是再在这里添乱，我就不得不下令把你绑去关禁闭——”

“为什么不能？”Thor好奇地插嘴道，“难道你希望你的朋友被我多揍一会儿？”

“当然不，你不能揍他！我是说不能真的揍他，但是，但是——”

没等他磕巴完，女官员转过头，对着身后的那队守卫扬了扬下巴，示意他们把石头人弄走。在被拖走的途中，他还在不断对Thor大喊什么“不要速战速决”、“做做样子”、“尽量拖延时间”，Thor不知该作何反应，低头瞧了瞧自己右手握着的大棍，还有左手握着的盾牌，无奈地嘟囔一句“对不住了，石头人”，便跟着女官员向斗兽场的入口处走去。他越是靠近，越能感受到场内非同一般的人声鼎沸，直到他在守卫、工作人员与看上去像是其他角斗士的各色外星生物的严密注视跨入一道闸门，四下忽然间变得密闭而幽暗，看来另一头的闸门后面就是赛场了，他握紧斧柄、抬起盾牌，前方的闸门自下而上缓缓收起，他深吸一口气，迈步跨了进去。

场内比他预想得更安静、更明亮，太明亮了，那些探照灯的光线极具进攻性，从场地上空的四面八方打过来，刺得人睁不开眼。他下意识地抬起胳膊挡在额前，一边挡一边往前走，随着他谨慎的脚步，观众席上响起一阵不走心的、稀稀拉拉的欢呼声，其间还杂夹着大量嘘声与问话声，这是谁？也是个新手？他越是往前走，脚步越是戒备，直到眼睛终于勉强适应了这里的光线强度，他放下胳膊，试图看清楚站在几十米之外的那个身影到底是什么样，那个身影并不比他高大，也不比他强壮，探照灯的灯光使得双方都没能快速看清楚敌手的脸，他停下步子，一不留神被那条彩虹胳膊表面反射的光线刺得再次闭上了眼，还没来得及重新睁开，他听到胳膊的主人远远地冲他喊了一声“Korg？”

啥是Korg？是这里的角斗士们开打前的礼仪性口号吗？

“……Korg”？他也犹犹豫豫地喊了一声，为了让自己听起来充满必胜的气势，他赶紧又吼了一次：“Korg！”

他这么一喊，对面的那位角斗士当即傻愣在原地，半天都没再吭声，难道他仅凭气势就已经把那家伙给震住了？

“Korg在哪里？”

噢不，并没有震住，所以说Korg不是个口号，而是个人名？这就很尴尬了，为了掩饰尴尬，他把大棍伸到另一边胳膊下面夹住，腾出手抬到头盔旁边，把两侧的小翅膀掰了几下，一边掰一边大喊：“我不知道Korg在哪！但我想我们应该可以开始打了！”

“可是我不应该和你打，我应该和Korg打的！”

彩虹人听起来茫然极了，他转回头，无助地望向塞满了数万人的观众席，又望向放自己进场的那道闸门，闸门旁的铁栅栏下面也挤满了观战的生物，彩虹人像是从中认出了谁，忽然蹦起来冲那边招手：“Korg！Korg！”

“Bucky！Bucky！”一张石头脸差点就要从铁栅栏后面硬伸进来，“我在这里！我不能上场了！”

“为什么！”

“我不知道！”

“嘿，彩虹人！”Thor把大棍拿回到手里，一边挑衅似的握着它绕圈圈，一边又往前走了几步，“虽然我也不想，但今天跟你一决胜负的人应该就是我了！”

Bucky扭过脸来，现在他能看清楚他的脸了，的确就是那个人，昨晚给他递传单和水果的那个人，他觉得自己的胃一沉，不是因为缺乏胜算，事实上他对胜利胸有成竹，但他一点都不想跟这个人打，更何况这人根本没有武器，只有一条看起来像是用于舞台的七彩的胳膊，他低头想了想，干脆把大棍和盾牌往地上一扔，“算了，我们就这么打吧！”

他这么一扔，原本略有些冷场的观众席瞬间热闹了几分，开始有人欢呼了，有人吹口哨起哄，还有人朝空中发射某种像是彩纸礼炮的东西，给他们俩加油鼓劲，他赤手空拳地往前走，彩虹人赤手空拳地往后退，他越是往后退，Thor越是着急上火，“我不想跟你打，真的，但是我必须得打赢，没办法，我们干脆就速战速决吧！”

“不行！”Bucky拼命摇头，还不时地抬头往天上远眺，“不能速战速决，不能这么快……”

又来了，之前那个石头人就说不能速战速决，现在他也这么说，到底是什么一回事，他们就爱打架还是怎么着？他已经快要退到场地边缘了，Thor依然往前逼近，他无路可退，只能横着往另一边撤，开始兜圈子，观众席刚被点燃没多久的热情立即变成了嘘声，这么下去不是办法，Thor眨了眨眼，半蹲下来虚晃一步，装作要往Bucky横撤的方向跳，Bucky反应很快，马上就往另一边躲闪，结果他早就算准了距离，伸手便去逮——

“抓住你了！”Thor紧紧攥住他的右手腕，露出一个略带歉意的微笑，“要不你就直接躺倒吧，我也不想真的揍你，是他们逼我的，他们把我的同伴抓了起来，他们说只要我……嗷！”

他趔趄得松开了手，Bucky立马就缩回胳膊蹦走了。Bucky对着他的肚子蹬了一脚，他抬腿的动作是那么快，Thor几乎都没看清那条腿是什么时候抬起来的，就突然被蹬在了肚子上，好在这一脚只是突然，力道还不算很大，他扶着差点滑落的头盔站稳上身，视线落回到已经蹿出十几米远的Bucky身上。虽然没把他给蹬倒，但这出其不意的一脚依然赢得了观众席上的阵阵呼声，灯光更密集了，空气似乎也热了起来，如果说刚才那两分钟只是赛前的热身，那么现在终于有了点儿正经角斗的气氛，好吧，既然他不肯直接认输，那他也就别无它法，只能不客气了！

“省省劲吧！”他对着Bucky大喊，“你想来真的，我们就来真的，别兜圈子了！”

“我不想伤害你，我不应该跟你打的！”Bucky继续横着躲，像一只沿赛场边缘蹦蹦跳跳的螃蟹，“但是我必须拖延时间！”

他被弄得彻底没耐心了，假动作也不打算做了，他瞅准Bucky的方向，一个箭步冲刺过去，在还差几步就要追上时，他屈膝腾空，跳起来抬高手肘，拳头落到Bucky的脸上时全场沸腾了，甚至有人激动地喊出了“雷王”的名字，但他没工夫扭头纠正，他整个身子压制住Bucky，两个人重重倒在了地上，他两手刚一着地，就撑住膝盖跪起来，阻挡Bucky翻身的企图，他试着按住Bucky的胳膊，压下脖子凑近Bucky的脸：“放弃吧，你打不过我的！”

“我打得过你！”Bucky拼命扭动手腕，被Thor坐在胯下的两腿也蹬个不停，“但我不想伤害你！”

“少嘴硬了，你这样还想伤害我？”Thor的好胜心不合时宜地冒了出来，“你就是打不过我！”

Bucky咬紧了牙，从嗓子眼里挤出呜呜的叫声，他双手蓄力一拧，成功挣开了右胳膊，彩虹胳膊还被Thor按着，他喘了口粗气，伸出红彤彤的舌头在嘴唇上快速一舔，用手指在彩虹胳膊的肘弯内侧一摁，Thor这才看到那居然是个按钮，就在他惊恐地看回Bucky的眼睛的同时，一道彩虹喷涌而出，这彩虹竟然是有力量的，他被它一举顶上半空，刚发出“呃啊”一声，那股力量就衰减到近乎消失了，他重重跌回到地上，耳边一时被腾起的尘土和观众的呼声淹没了，他用余光瞥见Bucky从地上爬了起来，犹豫地朝他走近几步，“你还好吗？”

“我还以为你那胳膊不是武器！”他恼怒地跪起，举高手臂对Bucky大叫，“我都把我的给扔了，就为了跟你公平打一场！”

“我……”

Bucky看上去有点委屈，也有点心虚，他瞅瞅自己的彩虹胳膊，又扭头望向被Thor扔在地上的大棍和盾牌，他转身朝那边一路小跑，跑过去把大棍捡起来，又跑回来，隔着老远丢给Thor，Thor眼疾手快地一把接住，彻底无语了。无语地不止是他，还有远在高空的观战室里的一众宾客，他们盯着酒桌上正在进行比赛直播的小屏幕，端着酒杯交头接耳，猜测这两个新面孔玩的到底是什么套路，有人断言彩虹胳膊会赢，也有人对雷王有信心，还有人现场开盘，草草算出了一个私人赔率供大家下注，长沙发上的比赛主人则一言不发，他一手支着下巴，用指腹在下巴边反复摩挲，似乎对赛场内的战况有所不解，而他身边的金发贵客正在与体内最后几分麻醉药的药效作斗争，就快了，他已经能完整调动起脊背、躯干与四肢末端的力量了，现在只差脑袋还有点晕，他闭上双眼定了定神，接着睁开，这回他一使劲站了起来，只略微踉跄了半步，就伸手抵住前方的玻璃重新站直了。

“好了……”他松了口气抬起头，终于能分出精力来关注斗兽场上已经进行了好几分钟的对决，观战室太高了，他只能隐约看到两个小小的人影，其中一个仿佛有些眼熟，他靠近玻璃，眼皮差点贴了上去，但这依然不够，依然太远，他干脆蹲下来，两手交握着挡在额头上方，排除探照灯灯光的干扰，“那是……”

那是Thor！他瞪大眼睛，整张脸都贴上了玻璃，虽然只能勉强看到一个背影、一个轮廓，但他能够根据那个熟悉的轮廓做出判断，确实是Thor，至于另一个人，那个人其实更显眼些，因为他的半边臂膀十分显眼，像是彩虹色的，但要看清楚他的身型并不容易，他移动得很快，跑来跑去的，别跑了，一跑就看不清了，停下来，停下哪怕三秒钟也好……停下了！终于停下了，Steve抓住这短暂的片刻，眯起双眼、重新对焦，清楚了，这下清楚了，等等，怎么、怎么有点眼熟，等一下，不、不是吧……

“Bucky？！？！”

他惊得甩开双臂，结果脑门撞到了玻璃，整个人失去重心，一屁股坐到了地上。长沙发上的男人挪动目光看向他，好像这才察觉到他不知什么时候离开了沙发，“怎么了？”

“那是、那是Bucky！”他一骨碌从地上爬起，伸手指向玻璃外的环形场地，胸口剧烈地一起一伏，震惊地一时间话都说不利索了，“还、还有Thor，他们两个，他们在做什么？？你、你让他们俩进行角斗？！”

“噢，所以小彩虹的名字叫Bucky？Bucky……嗯，我喜欢这个发音，‘Bucky’！脆脆的，听起来很适合拿来给巧克力椰子片曲奇写广告曲，Bucky，Bucky……”

Grandmaster神神叨叨地念了好几遍，甚至还咂摸着嘴反复体会，Steve没工夫听他胡言乱语了，他一步就跨到男人面前，揪住男人的袍子领口，“你现在就让比赛停止，现在！”

“呃，蜜桃甜心，我暂时还没生气，所以如果你现在冷——”

“快点！让比赛停下！”

“如果你现在冷静下来，跟我好声好气道个歉，我还是可以考虑——”

他揪着男人的衣领来回摇晃了几下，要不是这人个子太高，比他还高，他差点就能把他给揪得双脚离地了，“快点取消！取消！”

“唉，好吧。Topaz！”男人转过头，对着站在屋子一角的女保镖晃了晃手指，“拿给我。”

Topaz从外衣内兜里掏出一个什么东西来，隔空扔给了他，他把这东西拿在手里，再次表露出惋惜之情：“我真不想这么做。但是既然你……”

“啊！”

Steve抽搐着倒在沙发上，直到电流消失，他才抬起手捂住脖子一侧，那里嵌着个什么硬片，他居然这才感觉到，他第一反应是用指甲去抠，但立即意识到这是抠不出来的，他恨恨地瞪了男人一眼，两手还在止不住地痉挛，观众席上再次传来高涨的呼喊声，甚至还掀起了人浪，他挣扎着梗直脖子，想要看清楚场上的战况，一道细长的彩虹在半空中划过，他抓住沙发扶手站起来，又扑到了玻璃后面。

“Bucky！”他徒劳地扯着嗓子大喊，“Bucky！Thor！不要打了！Thor！”

如果场上的两个人此时抬头望向观战室，就能看到Steve正以一种奇怪的姿势扒在那道玻璃后头，但他俩谁都分不出注意力去望，他们甚至还不知道有观战室这么一个地方，Thor刚刚再次遭到了彩虹冲击波的突袭，而Bucky不久前被他的那根大棍敲中了腮帮，现在他俩又缠斗到了一起，你用手掐住我的脖子，我用大腿绞住你的脑袋，几台高空无人摄像机纷纷俯冲下去，包围在两个人的上方，力图捕捉到他们斗得面红耳赤的模样，Bucky瞥了一眼其中一台摄像机，又望向天空，他不知道是自己眼冒金星了，还是真的看到了什么，他看到一个小黑点，在高空的东北方向，如果那是Loki的飞船，如果现在缺口已经打开了——

“下来！”Thor快要被绞得喘不上气了，他一手举高在头顶，死死掐着Bucky的脖子，另一只手揪住Bucky的胳膊，想要把他从自己肩膀上扯下来，Bucky在分神，他注意到了，他低吼着弯腰一拧，成功将在他脖子上骑了足足半分钟的Bucky给摔了下去，没等Bucky撅着屁股爬起来，他一膝盖抵上去，把Bucky四脚朝天地压在地上，Bucky似乎有点体力不支，没再动用腿部力量，而是伸出两胳膊乱挠，挠得Thor不得不把脸扭到另一边，才不至于睁不开眼，“停下，停下……停下！”

“对不起！”Bucky没有停下，他边挠边大声道歉，“我不是故意用彩虹撞你的！”

Thor才不相信，“你就是故意的！”

“好吧，我……我第一次是故意的，但是刚才不是！”Bucky有点上气不接下气，“刚才是、刚才是不小心摁到按钮了！”

“是吗！”Thor想要握住他的胳膊，但每次刚握住一边，另一边就又甩开了，弄得他相当暴躁，“那刚才跳到我头上，差点用大腿把我夹断气，也是不小心的吗！”

“是你先用棍子敲我的！”

“我要是不敲你，你就又要跳起来给我一脚飞踹了！”

“我……”

Bucky的眼珠子在眼眶里乱转，他忍不住又分神往天上望了望，那个小黑点还在，他几乎能确定那就是Loki了，也许缺口还没打开，又或者已经打开了，但是打开得还不够大，他拧着脖子往观众席上看，呐喊声、欢呼声和彩纸礼炮声交叠成一阵又一阵音浪，还有着继续升高的趋势，他们必须坚持下去，他必须坚持下去，他抬膝往上顶，但没对准，只在Thor的后背上滑了一下，Thor再次压紧他，“你为什么非要拖着我？我真的必须赢，对不起，我真的不想再揍你了，为什么你——”

“因为我要帮我的朋友！”

Thor愣了一下，险些就让手里攥着的两根胳膊挣开，好在他迅速重新握紧，“什么、什么朋友？我也是要帮我的朋友，只要我打赢了，他们就……你要帮你的朋友做什么？”

“他的老家被人找了麻烦，他必须离开萨卡，回去保护那里……”Bucky没有放弃挣扎，他不停扭动，不停伸手往Thor的肩膀上猛推，“碗上有洞，我要帮他打开一个洞，只要打开得够久，他就能逃出去……”

“什么、什么碗……什么洞？”Thor简直不确定他是在说真话，还是在胡扯八道，“这跟你非要拖着我挨打有什么关系？”

“我、我……”

Bucky听上去已经没劲再喊话了，他连气都快喘不上来了，但即使是这样，他依然不肯放松一丝一毫，还在使出吃奶的力气企图挣脱，Thor放弃了，他不管了，再这么拖下去对谁都没好处，Steve还不知道在哪被关着，Steve那位被绑架的朋友也不知道正在什么旮旯角里吃苦头，还有阿斯加德，还有Loki……那么多要紧事等着他现身解决，他不能再跟这个长着彩虹胳膊的人硬耗了，他一手把Bucky的两边手腕都按住，腾出另一只手握成拳头，就在那根肉胳膊和彩虹胳膊齐齐挣脱开的一刹那，拳头落了下去，Bucky结结实实地挨了这一下，但没有失去抵抗力，他又补了一拳，这一拳的质量也很高，Bucky恍惚间看到了围着他脑袋绕圈喳喳叫的小鸟，他还没晕过去，还抬着脖子想要反击，Thor气得都没劲吼他了：“算我求你了，朋友，你快点倒下行不行？？”

“没关系，我会让你赢的……”Bucky迷迷糊糊地说，“但是我们要多、多打一会儿……”

“你要打到什么时候？？我真的很着急！！”

“打到、打到我朋友从碗里钻出去——”

“那你朋友到底还要多久才能钻出去？？？”Thor压低嗓音，“你怎么知道他什么时候钻出……啊！”

他突然往后一倒，颤抖着在地上痛呼不止。观战室里的人没打算折磨他，只是想让他知道，他们俩滚在地上悄悄话讲得够久了，是时候一决胜负了，Steve在玻璃后转回身，看到Grandmaster手里的另一个类似遥控器的东西，他一时怒气上脑，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲过去抢夺，他的动作太快，男人还没来得及按另外一个遥控器电倒他，就被他抢到了，他把它扔到地上，上脚踩了个稀巴烂，场上的Thor同时停止了痉挛，他爬起来，Bucky站在几米之外关切又戒备地望着他，这必须停止了，现在就停止，不光是为了他，也是为了他的对手，谁知道下一个被电的是不是就是彩虹人？长痛不如短痛，他冲上去扑倒Bucky，拳头像雨点一样落了下去，而无论他的拳头有多重，Bucky都不肯后脑勺碰地，一旦碰了地，很可能就没力气再抬起来了，就输了，比赛就结束了，他不能让比赛结束，他要给Loki争取时间……不知过去了多久，也许并没有多久，除了自己挨揍的声音、他的对手喘粗气的声音、观众席上群情激昂高声呐喊的声音，Bucky恍惚间还听到了什么飞行器的声音，不止声音，还有气流的涌动，他能感觉到背后的地面被掀起了一层小范围的气浪，尘土飞扬，他努力睁开肿胀的眼睛，看到那个小黑点已经在Thor背后的上空中变成了一架观光舰，观光舰悬停在那儿，半球形的玻璃舱室被打开，一个瘦长的身影从中升出来，他甩开衣摆跳了下来，落在场内，侧身顺势打了几个滚，便减速到足以站起——这一切都发生在十几秒以内，或许除了Bucky，还没有任何一个人意识到到底发生了什么，而那个人已经大步朝着场地中央走过来，一边走，一边高声大喊：“Thor！停下！Thor！”

Thor放下了拳头。他大概是以为自己听错了，或者挥拳挥得太累，需要一点时间来恢复听觉，他望着鼻青脸肿的Bucky，Bucky鼻青脸肿地望着他，背后那个异常熟悉的嗓音又大喊了一声，这下他没办法听错了，他怀疑自己可能是精神错乱，或者出现幻觉了，他垂着脸小声问Bucky：“是不是……是不是……是不是有人在喊我？”

Bucky点了点头，如果他还点得动头的话。


End file.
